Intertwined
by dead mockingbird
Summary: D.N.Angel crossover. After Syaoran's quick departure, Sakura is left depressed for five years. A new student from Azumano, as well as an odd kaitou, cause her repressed feelings to come to surface... Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: D.N.Angel crossover. Syaoran has not contacted Sakura for the past five years after the TeddyBear incident in Volume12 of the manga. Her depression has affected her greatly, and everyone notices it. Even the new foreign exchange student who comes straight from Azumano. The appearance of the new kaitou Dark has also thrown Sakura off-kilter as she inadvertently reveals the feelings that she has been repressing for five years…

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. This story idea belongs to me. Don't sue or steal. Or else…!!

**

Intertwined

** : Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan~ look over here! Yeah, that's it. You look great," Tomoyo said from behind her video camera lens. Sakura sweatdropped as she tugged at her overly frilly dress.  
"Tomoyo… why are we doing this again?" she asked, staring at her toes. Kero-chan punched his fists energetically into the air.   
"Just because the cards are all caught and sealed, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them! And besides, Tomoyo likes filming us in action!" he said excitedly, fluttering towards Sakura and landing on her shoulder. Sakura sighed, as Tomoyo gleefully placed a mask onto Sakura that covered only the surrounding area of her eyes.   
"You mean filming me as I order cards to attack me and then more of me running around?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo chuckled.   
"Don't worry, Sakura. You make it look authentic! As if the card were _really_ attacking you!" she said. Putting down her camera, she walked up to Sakura and brushed away invisible dirt from Sakura's puffy, white skirt and stood back. "You look great," she said, beaming at her.   
Sakura chuckled nervously.   
"So where do you want us?" Kero-chan asked, fluttering around with adrenaline. Tomoyo waved absently to a spot next to King Penguin.   
"Okay Sakura, now." Tomoyo said. "I'll start rolling once you're ready,"  
Sakura nodded, and called upon her cane.  
"Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true power to me! I command you by contract!"  
A bright light enveloped her and her magic circle appeared, glowing brightly from underneath her.   
"Release!"   
The tiny key, which floated in front of her, grew and with an expert toss, Sakura caught it in its new form, in the size of a cane.  
"Cool, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted happily.   
"Sakura! Use the Watery card!" Kero called out.  
"…Against what?" she asked, scratching her head with her cane.  
"Just _pretend_! This is a movie! So start acting!" Kero responded.   
Sakura sighed, and dug out the Watery Card.   
"Watery!" she shouted, as she hit it squarely with her staff. "Attack! Uh… the air?"  
Watery shot out from the card and flew into the air recklessly. Tomoyo's camera panned to the dark sky. Everyone watched as Watery flew higher and higher into the air, a relentless whirlpool.   
Sakura watched the card, a bit bored, when suddenly, a black shadow moved across the sky, and just as suddenly, Watery attacked it. The shadow seemed to have extremely black wings, and as Watery went rushing angrily towards it, it tried to turn and fly away, but ended up flapping awkwardly. The delay cased Watery to hit it strongly, and it fell towards the ground.  
Sakura yelled with shock, and commanded Watery to return. She hastily shoved the card and her key back into her pocket and ran towards the area where the thing had fell, with Tomoyo and Kero struggling to catch up with her. But Sakura was more lithe and didn't have an expensive camera to be careful for, and she outstripped them easily. She ran to the forested park next to King Penguin Park, and disappeared among the thick foliage. Tomoyo's cries and Kero's shouts could not reach her.   
Heavy panting indicated where the fallen form was. She pushed away shrubs and was surprised to see a person. A man, actually, with dark purplish hair and an elaborate costume. There were dark, black feathers strewn everywhere. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she knelt by the unconscious stranger.   
"Hey… mister," she said, shaking the man, and noting to herself that his costume was made of leather. Which was strange – she didn't see too much of people flying around with silly costumes.  
_Sounds like me_. She though wryly. The leather didn't seem to be holding up too well either, now that it was wet.   
She shook a bit more firmly, and the man groaned. He swore loudly, and struggled to sit up.  
"What the hell was _that_?" he shouted, his arm covering his eyes.   
"Are you alright?"  
The man rubbed his eyes with his glove-clad hand, and opened one eye blearily to look at the voice's speaker. Both eyes widened in surprise, as he saw Sakura.  
"Hey," he said, his voice deepening a notch, and he grinned slyly at her. Sakura's "Hoe?" look came, as he eyed her with a strange look. "What's a young girl like you doing in here in the middle of the night? In… a costume?" he asked, reaching out to touch a frill. She absently brushed his hand away.  
"I could ask the same thing about you," she said, "Who are you?"  
The man stared at the girl with amazement, and then began to laugh. "Y-you don't know who I am?!" he asked.  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Am I supposed to?"  
The man scoffed. "Tomoeda," he muttered, shaking his head. "So _isolated_. This would have never happened in Azumano,"   
"Eh?"   
He turned back to her, with a frown. "That's a first. Someone who doesn't know me," he got up, ignoring the cracking of joints and his extremely sore back. He shook back his extremely wet hair. He then whistled, and suddenly, a black, feathery creature came flying towards the man, and landed on his back. The man fished around into his jacket with the many buckles and managed to pull out a card. He handed it to her, and patted her head with a small chuckle.  
"We'll see more of each other, I hope?" he said merrily. The black creature spread large, voluminous black wings and lifted the man into the arm. "And next time, without your mask!" he shouted, before flying away.  
"Sakura!"   
Sakura stared at the card, and slowly turned around to meet Tomoyo, who was panting heavily and an infuriated Kero. Sakura laughed nervously.  
"What… was… _that_?!" Kero asked, punching the sky.   
" 'Kaitou… Dark'?" Sakura read off the card. She frowned in confusion. "Kaitous have cards now?"   
Tomoyo aimed her camera towards the card. "I suppose so," she said, with an impressed look. Kero stroked his chin.   
"Dark…?" he mumbled.  
"Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, trying to catch her guardian's eyes. Kero waved his hand carelessly over to her.   
"It's nothing, it's nothing," he said. "I guess that's a rap!" he said happily. "Now to go home for some _cake_!!"  
"HOEEE…"

+++

Sakura sighed heavily as she got into her bed.   
_Another day done_… she thought to herself. She pulled her blankets over her, and made sure that Syaoran was sitting next to her pillow. She hugged it close to her and nuzzled her nose into its velvety cloth. Being sure not too sniff to loudly so Kero wouldn't hear, she finally allowed the tears to come to her eyes.  
_I miss you_, she thought. _It's been… too long._  
Images of the boy she loved flitted teasingly through her mind, a bit blurry from the many years that had passed by.   
_Five. Five years._  
_"I'll come back! I promise!"_  
_When, Syaoran? When…?_  
More tears came as she remembered clearly Syaoran's waving hand as the bus drove him away.   
There were no letters. No phone calls. Not even emails. No contact from him whatsoever. Sakura gave up checking long ago for anything.   
_He forgot about me. He found someone else and forgot about me. _  
She wrote to him every day for the first two years. But she received no answer. Touya had commented numerous times on how much paler she looked. On how unhappy she _felt_ to him, since with Yue growing a bit stronger independently, he had received some of his powers back. The honey-milks treats were every Sunday now.   
Sakura knew people were worrying about her. Every moment she frowned, she was attacked with comforting caresses and soft coos of encouragement. So she realized, at fifteen, that all she had to do was pretend to be alright. Be like she was, years ago, and no one would notice. And she had enough powers to hide it, so not even her brother or father could tell at moments.   
Everyone only assumed that she had healed and moved on.  
But her wound was far from healed. She had been cut deeply, and every night, when there wasn't anything to distract her – no Tomoyo films, no video games with Kero-chan, no school, no festivals… just at night, right before bed, the memories and bitter thoughts came crashing back to her.  
Sometimes she regretted not realizing her feelings sooner. Sometimes, she thought to herself, that his move to Hong Kong could have been avoided, if she had done something. And these thoughts ate away at her every night.   
Friends and family weren't enough for her. She needed _him_. Not only was half of her heart missing, but her soul, her essence, her innocence, her _self_, was gone as well.   
She bit back her sobs by biting down on her pillow. She knew that these were the times when her magic was weakest, and anyone with magic could feel her from a mile radius away. She was finally lulled to sleep by her intense concentration on hiding herself with her magic.   
In the drawer in her desk, Kero lied on a pillow of soft cotton, his eyes wide awake. 

+++

"Good morning, Sakura!"   
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted in return, as she entered her classroom. She flashed a bright smile, which silently relieved many of the hearts inside the classroom. As she sat in her seat, Chiharu and Naoko sat next to her, and giggled softly.  
"Did you see the news last night?" Naoko asked, her eyes twinkling from behind her glasses.  
"No, I was busy," Sakura said, remembering the previous night's expenditure.  
"Oh it was fabulous!" Chiharu cried. "There's a thief in our town!"  
Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Thief?" _Kaitou Dark_? "W-What's so fabulous about a criminal?"  
Everyone in the classroom froze, and gasped.   
"It wasn't just _any_ thief! It was the Famous Kaitou _Dark_!" Naoko cried.  
_H-Hoe??_  
Everyone excitedly talked in loud whispers about how Kaitou Dark had just recently stole a landscape painting that was held at the Tomoeda Art Museum. Sakura's head swiveled from side to side as everyone commented on the thief's extraordinary costume, "dashing" good looks, and clever mind. The girls swooned over Dark's handsome face, while the boys excitedly portrayed themselves in their own mind wearing a costume made of leather and flying around at light with black, feathered wings, breaking the law along with girls' hearts.   
"Ohayou gozaimasu," Tomoyo said sweetly, as she entered the room. But she was ignored as everyone continued their conversations. Tomoyo appeared confused for a moment, and then walked over towards a stunned Sakura.  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked. "That was very odd for everyone to ignore me like that… although I'm not saying I _shouldn't_ be ignored, it just felt… odd…"  
"Everyone's talking about that weirdo I met yesterday," Sakura whispered. "That Kaitou, Dark."  
Tomoyo's eyebrow rose.  
"Oh? Well, one of the maids mentioned a painting being stolen… do you mean to say, _he_ did it?" she asked. Sakura nodded.  
"That's odd. If everyone knows who it is, then why isn't he caught?" Tomoyo wondered aloud. Chiharu laughed.  
"That's his appeal! He's so mysterious! Not like _some_ people…" she trailed off.  
"Did you know!" Yamazaki shouted, scaring the wits out of a group of girls, "That Kaitou Dark is actually hundreds of years old? So for anyone to date him it'd be pedoph…"  
Chiharu's accurately aimed punch cut him off. He chuckled good-naturedly at his bloody nose.   
"Good morning, class!" the sensei called out, as he entered the room. "Into your seats everyone, we need to greet a new student,"  
Tomoyo rushed into her seat next to Sakura. "Maa," Tomoyo murmured, as she took a swift peek at Sakura's contorted face, which had a grimace one second, and a falsely painted smile the next.  
"Class, please welcome Niwa Daisuke," the sensei said, as he wrote the name on the board. A tall young man with extremely red hair and bright crimson eyes walked into the classroom, grinning nervously at everyone.   
Sakura slunk lower into her seat, as she realized where the only empty seat was.   
"Well, Niwa," the sensei said thoughtfully. "I guess the only seat is behind Kinomoto. Kinomoto-san, please stand up,"  
Everyone nervously looked at the shaking girl, as she stood up. The new student walked obediently to the empty seat behind her. He smiled a greeting, which she falteringly returned.   
"Okay class, let's begin," 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. This story idea belongs to me. Don't sue or steal. Or else…!!

**Intertwined** : Chapter 2

As Daisuke sat down, he fell into a deep thought about the vacant look in the girl's green eyes. As she smiled at him, he had felt a tug at his heartstring.  
_Sad chick,_ Dark commented.  
_Tell me about it. I wonder what's wrong?_ Daisuke thought.  
_One of those monthly cycles?_  
Daisuke wished dearly that he could hurt Dark. _Oh god, shut up._   
_Hey, just offering my opinion here, no need to get touchy._  
Daisuke noticed from the corner of his eye a dark-haired girl at his side glancing at him. He gave a small smile, and a wave. She chuckled, and waved back.   
_Now that one is a cutie._ Dark said.  
_Hm…_  
Daisuke couldn't push the image of Sakura's anguished look as he sat behind her. _Why would she look so sad over someone sitting behind her…?_  
_Probably likes being alone._ Dark said softly.  
_She doesn't seem like the type…_  
_Why do you care, anyway?_ Dark asked teasingly. _So a girl is depressed. What's the big deal?_  
Daisuke frowned, and doodled into his notebook. _She looks like a person who ought to be happy._  
Dark was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed. _She looks nothing like Riku. Acts nothing like her either, Daisuke._  
_I'm not trying to look for a replacement._ Daisuke said defensively.   
_Then what are you trying to do?_  
"Niwa!"   
Daisuke looked up.   
"What is the answer?"  
Everyone's head turned to stare at the new student. Daisuke sweatdropped, and nervously replied, "um… 32?"  
The teacher beamed. "Correct!" and resumed teaching.   
_Shut up,_ Daisuke demanded, as Dark began to laugh.

+++

"Dismissed!"   
The entire class stood up and bowed to the sensei, who bowed in return. As the teacher left, everyone excitedly took out their bento lunches and walked outside to eat under the trees. Daisuke watched Sakura get up, and turn around to fish for her lunch. She caught him staring, and she flashed him a bright smile.  
"Hi," she said shyly. Daisuke smiled back, and gave her a slight wave.   
"Hi," he said in return. She sat back down, but this time, facing him.   
"Sakura-chan?" the dark-haired girl asked. Sakura smiled at the group of girls at the door, eager to leave.   
"It's alright, Tomoyo-chan," she said. "I'll catch up,"  
Sakura turned, and once again, Daisuke caught a flicker of pain flash across Sakura's eyes. He chose not to mention it and he focused on his pencil instead.  
"Do you have a lunch?" she asked kindly. Daisuke nodded, and removed a container of Tupperware from his backpack.   
"Tuna sandwich," he said sheepishly. "I was kinda late this morning,"  
Sakura giggled, and Daisuke noted a hint of sincerity behind it. "My otou-san always makes me lunch," she said. "Would you like some?"  
"N-no, I couldn't…" he said, a bit flustered.  
But Sakura was already delicately placing pieces of cold egg into his Tupperware along with carefully wrapped rice balls. He sighed, and then laughed. She sucked delicately at the ends of her chopsticks and made a face at him.  
"I'll be insulted if you don't try some. My dad's a really good cook,"  
Dark was laughing heartily in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke rolled his eyes at him, and then caught Sakura's slightly offended look.  
"W-what?" he asked.  
"Oh," she said, "Well you rolled your eyes and I just thought that you didn't quite believe me…"  
"Uh!" Daisuke exclaimed. "No, I was rolling my eyes at something that happened the other day! Yeah!" he said, unconvincingly. Dark guffawed even louder.  
Sakura looked at him oddly, but then shrugged slightly. "Here," she said, handing him her chopsticks. "You can use mine to eat with, since I don't think you brought chopsticks to eat a sandwich with," she said.   
Daisuke stared at the proffered utensils. Dark seemed to be stunned silent as well. Daisuke hesitantly reached out and took the chopsticks, and picked up a piece of egg, his hand shaking slightly.  
_Do you think she…?_ Dark said, with confusion.  
Daisuke glanced at her innocently smiling face, and mentally shook his head.   
_Nuh-uh, doesn't look it. She must not know then._ He said. Daisuke felt more confident and ate the egg, his lips accidentally brushing against the wood of the chopsticks.   
_Man! A kiss!_ Dark exclaimed, whooping.   
_AN INDIRECT ONE._ Daisuke said firmly. _She didn't mean to… I think…_  
He quickly shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth, and chewed hurriedly, handing her back her chopsticks.   
"Good?" she asked.  
"Mfh… vheri gud," he mumbled, chewing furiously. She stared at him, and finally let out a laugh. She doubled over and hugged her stomach for support. Daisuke swallowed.  
"What?!" he asked. Sakura tried to catch her breath.  
"You just … haha… look so… haha…!!"   
Daisuke stared at her, and then gave a fake sigh, and shook his head. She continued to laugh, and he continued to watch her, indulging himself with the thought that he had just made her laugh. And she looked absolutely…  
_Radiant. Gorgeous…_ Dark muttered. _I'm surprised it's not me sitting there, Daisuke._  
_Shut up,_ Daisuke said, not really meaning it. He could feel Dark smiling.  
_I_ like _her,_ Dark commented.

+++

A blinking light warned Tomoyo's keen eye, and she sighed. She removed the memory card from the video camera, and promptly replaced it with a new one, not forgetting to have another bite of her rice. She zoomed into the window of the classroom and tried desperately to focus in on the pair sharing lunches. _She looks so … different,_ Tomoyo thought contently. _It's so rare to get her like this, and he was able to do it so easily…_  
"Tomoyo?"   
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Tomoyo chuckled and didn't bother to turn to face Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, or Yamazaki. "Just filming someone cleaning the blackboard,"  
Chiharu sweatdropped. "Why would…" she stared at Tomoyo's concentrated expression and sighed. "Oh, never mind…"  
_This guy… it's probably no coincidence he sat in Syaoran's old seat…_ Tomoyo thought gratefully.

+++

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, and my friend Saehara… he used to always jump me and tackle me. And when I punched him," Sakura's eyes widened. He smiled at her, "_Accidentally…_"   
She grinned, shaking her head.   
"Yeah, so when I punched him, he started to cry because he was so happy that I had gotten so strong," he concluded, taking a deep gulp from his water bottle. She giggled.  
"So, Niwa-kun," Sakura said. "Where are you from?"  
"Azumano," he said carelessly. "I lived there all my life, and then moved here just recently with my mom and dad. My grandpa is still back there taking care of our old house though."   
Sakura's eyes widened. "Hey… Azumano… that's the place Kaitou Dark is from, right?"  
Daisuke choked on his water. He hacked loudly, and took another gulp of water to ease his coughs.   
"H-How do you know Dark?" he asked, ignoring Dark's smug chuckling. "And how do you know he's from Azumano?"  
This time, Sakura was flustered. "Oh, um… well, I heard on the news… and I just thought you might know…" she stammered. Dark chuckled.  
_Well, I guess she's a bit like Risa, isn't she?_ Dark said. Daisuke did not respond.  
"Well… Dark," Daisuke said slowly. "He stole a lot of stuff from Azumano… I guess he took every valuable thing that was in there, and decided to come here for a change?" Daisuke offered.  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah… what is he, a fallen angel?"  
Daisuke burst out into laughter. "Angel? That guy?! No way!"   
Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah, I mean, what kind of angel has black wings and wears leather?" she said. Daisuke continued to laugh until what she said hit him.   
"What? Leather? Black wings? You saw him?" Daisuke asked.   
Sakura fiddled with her bento box. "Yeah, well…" Sakura grimaced, and then was silent for a moment, contemplating.  
"…Kinomoto?" Daisuke asked. She looked up.  
"Oh, well I saw him fly by my house," she said.  
Daisuke could feel Dark muttering confusedly to himself. _Did I fly by any residential areas…?_  
"Yeah, he had some pretty elaborate costumes," Daisuke said, forcing laughter. "What kind of weirdo walks around at night, wearing stupid costumes?"  
_Hey!_ Dark protested.  
Sakura coughed softly, and stared at her bento box. Her gaze shifted towards the window next to them, and suddenly, her eyes widened.   
"What?" Daisuke asked, looking out as well. He looked in shock as the dark-haired girl, Tomoyo? was sitting outside, filming the two. She gave a merry wave to them from behind her camera.  
"Hoe! Tomoyo-ch…" Sakura trailed off and slowly turned to Daisuke. He looked at her back with confusion. Something crossed over her face, and Daisuke could feel her cheerfulness slipping away. His heart drooped, as she started to pack away her bento box and picking up her backpack.   
"Um… wow," she said, looking at her watch, "Lunch is almost over! I'd better get going to my next class. B-Bye Niwa-kun…"   
"Wait!" Daisuke called out. "What's your next class? I'll walk you there," he said, getting up as well and striding over to the door jumbling his lunch back into his backpack.   
"N-No…" she stammered. "I-I have to go. Gomen nasai," she mumbled, and she shot out of the classroom, leaving a shocked Daisuke.  
_Wh-Wh-What?!_ Dark sputtered. _What happened?_  
"I… dunno," Daisuke whispered.

From outside, Tomoyo sighed as she let her hands fall into her lap. 


	3. Chapter 3

**

Intertwined

** : Chapter 3

Sakura rushed into the bathroom, and forced herself to look into the mirror. Her eyes met an anguished face.  
"Don't cry, don't cry," she said, repeating it over and over again, as she reached for a paper towel. She dampened with water from the sink and dabbed her eyes. "I have to get through this day…"  
She rubbed her eyes furiously.  
_Tomoyo was filming me,_ she thought darkly. _The only time she'd film me was when I was capturing cards or… with Syaoran. _  
She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.  
_And now, here comes a new student, and already she's beginning to tape me with him. What is that supposed to mean…?_  
Sakura wasn't stupid; at least, she believed she wasn't. She wasn't completely devoid of observant qualities – before, this had been her advantage over others, but now, it was a main factor in her sadness. Too many people sneaking glances at her to "check up" on how she was doing. Whenever she was anything but smiling, others would fret. She tugged wildly at her hair, and screamed in her head with extreme frustration.   
She frowned as she remembered her conversation with Daisuke.   
_It was only a relief to talk to someone who didn't know about Syaoran,_ she said to herself. She remembered his confused face as she ran out the door.   
_The problem was… _she thought, as she walked to her next class, _It was the only time I wasn't thinking about Syaoran. Niwa-kun made me forget about him…_  
She stood in silence, letting the pain wash over her. 

+++

The school bell announced the end of the school day and all the students of Seijou High immediately ran out of the gates either laughing or chatting excitedly with their friends. At the gate, everyone passed by a very tall young man, who was standing casually against the gate; many girls giggled nervously as he smiled at them.   
As the groups thinned, he stared at his watch and agitatedly ran a hand through his hand.  
_It's already three thirty, Daisuke._ Dark muttered. _Just go home._  
"Nah, I see her coming, she's with that Tomoyo girl. I guess they're best friends…" Daisuke commented. "And she's… whoa,"   
_A cheerleader?!_ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke's eyes bulged. He stared at Sakura in her cheerleading outfit, talking to Tomoyo and smiling.   
_Wait, how can someone as depressed as her be a cheerleader?_ Dark wondered.  
Daisuke mentally agreed with him.   
_She's a great actor,_ Dark said.  
"Hey, Kinomoto," Daisuke said, getting up from his position against the gate. Sakura and Tomoyo turned, and stared. Tomoyo began to chuckle.   
"Gomen, I don't know your name," Daisuke said, bowing to Tomoyo. She smiled and shook her head.   
"It's alright. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. It's nice to finally get to talk to you, Niwa-kun," she said. Daisuke looked at Sakura, and gave her a bright grin. Sakura smiled.  
_There it is,_ Daisuke thought with disappointment. _Her fake smile…_  
Tomoyo watched as the two silently stood across from each other. Sighing inwardly, she finally broke the silence. "Sakura, Okaa-sama said she'd come out from work early today, so I'm going to go home, okay?"   
Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo patted her shoulder, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Feel better, okay?" she whispered. She walked away, waving to both of them. "It was nice meeting you, Niwa-san,"  
Daisuke nodded, and watched her retreating figure. Sakura looked up.  
"Um, is there something you need?" she asked finally.  
"Oh! Right, yeah…" Daisuke muttered. _Now that I think about it, this wasn't that great of an idea…_ Daisuke thought darkly to himself. "I was… wondering if I could walk you home…?" his voice ended up squeaking as he completed his sentence. Sakura merely stared at him.  
_Uh, uh uh…!!_ Daisuke thought. _Crap! I knew this was a bad idea!_  
Sakura stared at Daisuke, who was fidgeting uncontrollably. To her dismay, she felt the strong urge to laugh.   
_How can he so easily do this to me?_ Sakura thought miserably. After a few very long seconds, she gave in.  
"Alright," she said.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd be a bit uncomfortable," Daisuke said hurriedly, not hearing. "Gomen…" he started to walk off.  
"W-wait!" Sakura cried. "I said yes,"  
"Eh?"   
_Eh?!_ Dark cried.  
"R-really…?" Daisuke asked. Sakura hefted her bag over her shoulder.  
"Hai… but, Niwa-kun, do you live anywhere near where I'm going to go…?" she asked. Daisuke pointed.  
"My apartment's down there," he said.   
"Oh, well, then it'd be a trip to go to my house and then turn and run all the way back to yours?" she said softly. "I mean, wouldn't your parents get worried?"  
Daisuke shrugged. "I don't think they'd mind,"  
Sakura paused, and then smiled. "Alright, if its no trouble then…"  
Daisuke stepped towards her and neatly removed her backpack, and slung it over his shoulder. She stared at him with surprise, and he grinned in response.  
_Smooth,_ Dark said.   
"Lead, the way, Kinomoto-san," Daisuke said, bowing to her. She blushed faintly, and began to walk towards her house.

+++

"So, Kinomoto," Daisuke began. "How do you feel?"   
Sakura hesitated before answering. "I feel… alright, I suppose," she said.  
"Hmm…" Daisuke said. "After lunch, you looked pretty flustered over something. Are you upset with me?"   
Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no! No, no. I'm not angry with you. I was late to class…"  
"The bell didn't ring until fifteen minutes later," Daisuke said calmly. Sakura balked. Daisuke grinned at her reaction.   
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Daisuke said kindly. "I'd understand. After all, you've only met me, right?"   
Sakura looked up at him gratefully. "Hai,"  
They continued to walk, until Daisuke gestured to her uniform. "So cheerleading? That's a very odd vocation," he said. Sakura smiled slightly.   
"People tell me that I'm good at it… so I've stayed on it for the last couple of years," she explained. He nodded.  
"Ah. But do you enjoy it?" he asked.  
She paused. "It's fun. Sometimes," she said.  
"Hm, well cheerleaders usually are very happy people, aren't they?" Daisuke said. "I'm surprised at how easily you can fake your emotions."  
Sakura froze.   
"What's… that supposed to mean?" she asked slowly.   
"Just that." he said, stopping. He turned to face her. "You aren't as happy as you appear to be, are you?"  
She frowned.   
"Am I right?" he whispered. He eyed her closely.   
"…Yes," she said softly, barely above a whisper. He lightly patted her head. She looked up at him, with surprise.   
"It's alright to be sad," Daisuke said simply. "You seem like a nice person, Kinomoto-san, but you tend to keep your emotions bottled up in you. I've only known you for a few hours…" Daisuke shoved his hands into his pockets, and resumed walking. Sakura ran to catch up. "But I'd like to be your friend. That way, I can be one of those people who cause you to smile. Really smile."  
Sakura allowed the words to sink into her. She slowly felt the large burden that was weighing her down lift and a smile slowly crossed her face.   
"Honto?" she asked. "Are you really serious?"   
"Ne, Sakura. Do I really look like someone who'd trick you like that?" he said, grinning at her.   
She suddenly leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly.   
"Wh-Wha?" Daisuke cried, alarmed. _Uh oh,_ he thought. _Oh no no no… not now…_  
"Thank you for understanding, Niwa-kun," she said.   
Suddenly, he pushed her away and ran off, dropping her backpack on the floor.  
"Gottagosorrykinomotosan!" he shouted, running away. Sakura stood on the sidewalk, stunned. She watched as Daisuke ran off.  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, confused. "Why did his voice get deeper…?"

+++

"Hmm, interesting," Dark said, as he leaned against a tree. "Got the hots for Sakura-chAAn, Daisuke?"   
_… _  
Dark chuckled. "It's okay if you do. I mean, who's to say that you can't love twice?" he asked. "Hm, Daisuke?"   
_…Riku…_ Daisuke whispered morosely. _I can't even be attracted to any other girl…_  
"Bull," Dark said. "**I'm you.** I know how you feel. I know who you are, and what your heart can take. You definitely have room to love someone else,"   
_I didn't say I was in love with Saku-_  
"'Sakura'? Already, eh?" Dark said. "I know _I_ like her. And you were definitely flirting with her, Daisuke,"  
_I was not!_ Daisuke protested.  
"Yes. You were," Dark said, "_I'd_ know."  
_…I love Riku._ Daisuke said stubbornly.  
"Damnit, I loved her too!" Dark exclaimed. "Do you remember what happened? She couldn't accept you're other form – she didn't love _me_," he said bitterly. "_That's_ why I'm still joined to you. _That's_ why Riku left you,"   
_Who said she had to like you anyway?_ Daisuke asked, his tone sharp. Dark clutched his heart.   
"That hurt, Daisuke," he said. He could feel Daisuke regretting his words.   
_…Sorry._ Daisuke replied.   
"In any case," Dark muttered, as he began to walk to Daisuke's new apartment, "Any girl that can't accept all of you, isn't worth any of your time."  
_Your time, either?_ Daisuke asked. _Don't you feel hurt that she didn't love you?_  
"Don't worry," Dark said. "I'm used to it,"  
But in his mind, he could feel Daisuke doubting his very words. 

AN: In case for those who have not read DNAngel, Dark is another entity residing in Daisuke's body. His family has had Dark with them for centuries - all Niwa men, at the age of 14, receive Dark and Dark doesn't go away until he and the person who carries him find a woman who loves and accepts the both of them. In the meantime... Well let's explain how Daisuke can transform into Dark and how Dark transforms back. In DNAngel, Daisuke loved (previously) this girl named Risa. Whenever he felt strongly towards her, he would transform into Dark. Dark loved another girl named Riku and it was the same thing with Daisuke. However, Dark sort of WAS Daisuke and Daisuke soon realized that he loved Riku instead of Risa (who, by the way, were twin sisters). And yeah. But of course, I had to twist their future together in order to create this fic. Heh.

Another thing that may seem a little confusing is the way people address each other. Not a lot of people understand this, so I'll just try to explain it the best way I can.

Tomoyo calls Sakura, "Sakura-chan", but in every other case, she is EXTREMELY formal with everyone else. Hence, the "Niwa-san/kun"ness. Sakura calls Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan" since they are very close friends. She calls _Syaoran_, just "Syaoran" without any ending. This is because she really loved him, and its appropriate to call the person you like by their first name only. Which is why Dark teased Daisuke in the previous scene when he nearly said "Sakura" instead of "Kinomoto-san" or something.

SO! With close friends, its "-chan". With lovers or people dating or just a lot of informality, it's just the first name. With people who just met, its the last time with either "-san" or with a guy, "-kun".

Any questions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Intertwined** :Chapter 4

"Home," Daisuke mumbled. "Thank god I finally got back, or else the landlady would've called the cops, seeing Kaitou Dark just walking into the building…"  
"DAI-CHAN~!!"   
His excited mother and Towa jumped him and began to hug him tightly.  
"WE MISSED YOU~!" Towa said, leaping up and down.   
"Heh…" he laughed nervously.   
"Welcome home," Kosuke said from the living room and behind a stack of books that he was categorizing. "Here, help me with these books,"   
"Nope!" Emiko chirped. "Dinner's ready!"   
"Dinner?" Kosuke asked, confused. "But Daisuke just got home, how can it be dinner…?"  
"It's already six," Towa responded.  
"Really? Six?" Kosuke said in awe. "Then," he looked at Daisuke. He coughed, and tried to maintain an air of superiority. "Where were you, son?"  
Daisuke fell onto the couch and sighed, "Walking a girl home,"  
"WHAT?!"  
Towa and Emiko ran towards Daisuke.   
"A girl?! You met a girl?! Already?!" Emiko asked.  
"Tell us about her!" Towa said.   
Daisuke groaned. "Just a classmate,"  
"Hmph," Towa said. "Fine, be that way." She turned to his mother, who grinned evilly. "We'll just ask Dark later tonight,"   
"Who says he's going to come out?" Daisuke asked.   
"Well, he has to, if he's going to steal that painting tonight," Emiko said casually.   
"Painting?! Already?! Mom, we just got here!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping up. Emiko laughed.  
"A Kaitou never rests," she said. "And besides, I want that painting,"   
Daisuke sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel Dark's adrenaline pumping already, and he was forced to give in.   
"Alright. What painting?" he asked.  
Emiko got starry eyed, and said in a near faint, "'The Moonlit Walk'," she said, "It's absolutely gorgeous, Daisuke. You have to get it!"  
"Hai hai," Daisuke muttered. "Just call me when it's time. I'm going to go do my homework,"  
He moodily walked to his room. Everyone stared, with surprise.  
"Are you… being a bit too hard on him?" Kosuke asked. Emiko sighed wearily.   
"He's been Dark for two years – longer than anyone in the Niwa family," she said. "Usually, the Niwas find true love before then and Dark goes into a deep sleep until another male Niwa is born…. Dad fell in love at fifteen with Mom and soon after, Dark vanished,"   
"But Daisuke never found love yet… or he did," Towa said softly, "but she didn't love Dark,"  
Everyone sighed deeply.   
"Emiko-san," Kosuke said, "Perhaps you should let Daisuke be the one who decides what to steal,"   
She sighed, "Maybe next time,"   
Everyone looked at each other in silent agreement went to the kitchen to eat. Daisuke closed his bedroom door – he had heard enough. He then dedicated the rest of his time to deep and silent brooding.

+++

"Hey Sakura," Kero called from his position on the floor next to the TV. He vigorously tapped the controller that he held around his waist, making it look like a mini-control panel because of his size. "How was school?"  
She dropped her backpack on the floor and yawned. "Okay," she said, "We have a new student in our class,"   
Kero's eyes bulged, and he immediately paused the game. He flew towards Sakura and hovered next to her as she rummaged through her backpack for her homework. "What're they like?" he said cautiously.  
"It's another guy," she mumbled, as she frowned at her math homework.   
"Hm… this seems to be a record," Kero said. She nodded.  
"Yeah, but I don't think this one will cause any trouble," she said. Kero raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? How do you know?" he asked.  
"I talked to him," she said. "We ate lunch together, and I didn't feel any more magical presence in him than he should have," she said, quietly scribbling down an equation.   
"You ate with him?" Kero asked, a little worried. "That's… nice. What's he like?"  
She looked up, and stared at the ceiling, "He's…"  
_Cute? Handsome? Good-looking? Funny? Nice? Bright? Interesting?_  
"Normal," she finally said. She felt a slight blush coming, but then immediately squashed them with images of Syaoran, or at least vague memories of him. Sakura frowned again, and resumed doing her homework.  
Kero seemed to sense a bit of her uneasiness, and then decided to leave her alone. They sat in silence. Kero turned down the volume of his game for fear of angering or annoying Sakura. The only sounds that were heard were the occasional clicking of the buttons.  
After a few moments…  
"SAKURA!"   
They both jumped at Touya's shout.   
"What, Onii-chan?" she called.   
"Dinner," he said. "Hurry up, before it gets cold. We have pudding, so the _glutton_ can have some," Kero immediately brightened and shot past Sakura, causing her to smile slightly. She walked down the stairs (having not run down then after five years, worrying Touya a bit in the process), and smiled cheerfully at everyone.  
Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Kaa-san says 'hello'," he said happily, as he set the table.   
"Sakura," Touya said. He hadn't called her "Kaijuu" for years now, "Turn on the TV – the news is on." Touya sat down at the dinner table. Yukito tsked him very loudly.  
"To-ya, don't be lazy," he said, shoving Touya off his chair, smiling brightly. He turned to Sakura as Touya muttered angrily and stalked to the TV. "Good evening, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling.  
"Good evening, Yukito-san," she replied, sitting across from him. She smiled. "Glad you and Onii-chan are doing fine," she said, eyeing Touya who was darkly contemplating with the cutting knife in his hand. Yukito chuckled.  
"Put the knife down, To-ya," he said. Touya sighed, and sat back down with Yukito. Fujitaka chuckled as well as he sat down.   
"-left a note, and is planning to steal the 'The Moonlit Walk' tonight at ten o'clock. The police force has already been stationed at the said museum…"  
"Wow, a kaitou, eh?" Yukito said, as he voraciously shoveled food into his mouth.  
Fujitaka raised an eyebrow. "I hope the police take care of it," he said. "I would hate to see works of art to be stolen…"  
Sakura didn't comment, and quietly sipped her tea.   
"…This is the first appearance Kaitou Dark has made to Tomoeda, since he usually seemed to be fond of the Azumano area…"  
Sakura choked on her tea. She began to hack violently, and until Fujitaka ran to get a glass of water, did she stop coughing.  
"You okay, Sakura?" Touya asked. "What the heck happened?"  
"Kaitou… Dark… I saw him the night before last night," she explained. Everyone jumped.   
"You saw him?! Didn't he steal a painting last night?!" Touya exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him?!"   
She laughed nervously. "I didn't know who he was until he left his card and flew away…"  
Everyone stared at her.   
"Do you think I should stop him?" she said. Kero nodded. His face was smeared with pudding, causing his dignified voice to lessen its effect on her.  
"Sakura, you're one of the strongest magicians in the world. Capturing a thief would be easy with your skills," he said. His face brightened. "We could call Tomoyo!"  
Fujitaka placed a contemplative finger on his chin, "It's a little dangerous… but I agree with Cerberus. You're strong enough to take this guy on and kick his butt!"  
Everyone turned to stare at Fujitaka.  
"Eh, to place in general terms…" he said nervously. He suddenly huffed angrily. "Stop laughing, Nadeshiko-san,"   
"I suppose it'd be the right thing to do…" Sakura said, after she got over the shock of her, usually placid, father's violent suggestions, "But do we really have to dress up?"  
Kero nodded enthusiastically. "That's the only way Tomoyo will videotape me… I mean, us. Plus, heroines need cool costumes!"   
"…"  
Yukito looked up from his bowl, "Should I go too?"  
Sakura shook her head, "It's okay Yukito-san. I'll go by _myself,_" she said. Kero wailed.   
"WHY?" he cried. Sakura finished up her dinner, and thanked her father and complemented his cooking before turning back to Kero.   
"You'll be too busy posing with Tomoyo – there'd be no point," she said. "I don't think I should call Tomoyo either… I'll just go now,"   
She turned to leave. Kero gave her a hurt look, and then flitted up the stairs. She sighed, and shook her head. She turned to her family, "You guys understand, right?"   
They all paused, before agreeing unanimously, though with unconvincing tones. She sighed again.   
"Well, I'll go now. Bye 'Tou-san, Onii-chan, Yukito, Kaa-san," she said, walking to the door. As soon as her hand was on the knob, Kero came fluttering down the stairs and flew to Sakura. He neatly placed the previous night's mask over her eyes, and patted her hair lightly.  
"I understand, Sakura," he said. "but keep this on, so those reporters don't figure out who you are,"  
Sakura sweatdropped, "A mask can't really hide my looks…" she said.  
Kero shrugged, "It covers a little. And it's really popular among those super-hero types, so you should do it too. Illusion would be too much of a hassle to handle, anyway,"   
Sakura smiled at Kero, and gently kissed him before leaving.   
"Bye everyone," she said again, before calling upon Fly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Intertwined** : Chapter 5

Dark shoved his hands into his pockets and neatly stepped over the unconscious guards. The sleeping gas seemed to be dispersing, so he walked past without any trouble. He took special care in preventing his extremely long, black coat from sweeping over the guards face, in case it would wake them up.   
_Okaa-san and her designs…_ Daisuke muttered.   
"She's got great taste, Daisuke," Dark said, grinning. He tugged the crimson shirt with its small collar.   
_What does she do all day?_ Make new costumes?   
"Probably," Dark said. He strolled casually towards the other side of the room where the painting lay. He eyed "The Moonlit Walk" carefully. It was a beautiful painting, consisting of the moon illuminating a single path through a dark forest. The sky was a mixture of different blues to give it a glowing look – it contrasted greatly to the pale white orb hanging in the sky. Any viewer's eyes would go directly towards the brilliant moon, although it was small and placed insignificantly towards the corner of the picture.   
_Seems pretty okay,_ Daisuke said. _I don't see anything wired to it. _  
"Me neither," Dark said. He rubbed his palms eagerly together, and then paused. "Although, this completely takes the excitement away from stealing this. I mean, where's the challenge –"   
Branches suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Dark's extended wrists.   
_What?!_   
"What the hell?!" Dark cried, as many more wrapped around his legs and waist and lifted him off the floor.   
"Here's your challenge,"  
Dark squinted into the shadows. "Who's there?" he asked.   
A girl stepped out of the shadows and was bathed in the moonlight of the evening. She was clothed in ordinary, pedestrian clothes, save a single mask on her forehead that hid the area around her eyes. In her hands was a long, pink staff, and Dark could feel the electricity of magic surging around her.  
_What is this… some sort of shojo manga?_ Daisuke muttered.   
"Kaitou Dark," she said. "How nice to see you again,"   
Dark squinted even further. "Who…" he began.   
_That girl! From yesterday!_ Daisuke exclaimed. _It's her! _  
Dark's face broke into a hearty grin. "Oh, Miss Frill," he said. "Where's your dainty little costume today?"   
Sakura didn't reply, and instead flicked her head, and the branches immediately covered Dark's mouth. He cried out in surprise as the rough bark chaffed his lips. Dark could hear Daisuke shouting, panicked.   
_Don't worry,_ Dark said. _She's not going to kill us._  
_Not that!_ Daisuke cried. _We're going to get caught!_  
"Yeah, you are," Sakura said softly. Dark's eyes bulged. Daisuke was so surprised that he stopped breathing. "You're thoughts are so confusing – do you always talk to yourself like that?"   
_You can read my mind?_ Daisuke asked.  
"Only when it's quiet like this," she said, looking out the window. "When there aren't any others to clutter it up,"   
Dark began to struggle against the tight confines of Wood. Beads of sweat dripped down his face from the deadened look in the girl's eyes.   
"Stop," she commanded. Instantly, the branches tightened around him more, causing him to groan in pain. Drips of blood stained the bark from the cuts on Dark's wrists. She walked towards him, and shook her head sadly. "Don't make me hurt you,"  
_You're already hurting me,_ Dark thought defiantly. Sakura winced as she felt the electric jolts of pain in Dark's head.   
"Gomen," she whispered. "But I don't like criminals,"  
_I'm not a criminal,_ Daisuke said. _The criminals are those who abuse good pieces of art. How much is a beautiful painting really considered? One look, and that's all it gets. Then it's left for the dust to settle on, to ruin, to lose its true meaning. No one cares about them anymore. But I do._  
"So you think it's okay to steal from these people just because they don't appreciate things?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
_It's not theirs in the first place. It belongs to someone who will care for it._  
"Like you?"   
_No one else goes to the lengths I do to save them._  
Sakura wrinkled her nose. "All bad people have their excuses. But in the end, you're all still criminals,"  
_What is the difference between good and bad? Who's to say that what I'm doing is wrong? Others, who do crimes as well? _  
"Stealing is wrong,"  
_It's not stealing. It's saving,_  
"STOP," Sakura screamed. "Stop! Stop! Stop defending yourself for your misdeeds! Stop making up for them by coming up with lies! You can't just steal something and blame everything on others!" she panted angrily. "You have no right to judge them for not appreciating something as much as you do – or ridicule them because they don't feel the same as you!"  
_Aren't you the same?_ Dark said.   
"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head. "Don't pull that on me, you don't know me,"  
_Don't I? I can see it all in your eyes._ Dark said. _Even if you can read my mind, I can read your feelings._  
"Oh?" she sneered. "Then what am I feeling?"  
_Sad._  
"Why?" she said, stepping closer, looking up at him boldly.  
_Because you can't distinguish if I'm good or bad._ Dark said matter-of-factly. She glared at him.   
"You're a criminal. And criminals… are bad," she said.  
_You came up with that yourself?_  
She angrily clenched her fist, making the branches grab Dark's pale throat. He grunted as his neck was forced upwards.   
"Don't pretend that you know me. Don't act high-and-mighty with me," she said. "Why does everyone pretend they know everything, when they don't? Why do people feel good in the fact that they thought something before another? In thinking in a different way. Sometimes I really wonder if the people that think differently are really thinking differently, or doing it for the sake of individuality,"   
_Your point?_  
"Everyone is obsessed over finding out what's wrong with me," she said. "They come up with the most outrageous ideas, when the simplest is really the answer,"   
She began to choke on her tears. "I don't even know if they care about me or not," she said. "The only one I knew, the only one that I poured all my love into left and never came back,"  
She fell to her knees and began to sob.   
_Syaoran…!_  
The anguished wail that she screamed in her head jolted Dark. In a flash, all of her misery, pain, sadness, longing, and loneliness hit him. He felt wetness on his cheek from the tears that fell from his eyes without bidding.   
Slowly, the branch fell from his mouth, and his restraints loosened. Pushing away all of her emotions, he took the chance and escaped. He froze for a moment, finally freed, and stared at her shivering form on the ground. He reached out and considered comforting her, before a drop of blood fell from his wrists onto the ground.   
It seemed to jolt both of them awake, and Dark was about to bolt before Sakura pulled out a card.   
Suddenly, the room filled with light, and the white stars that Dark saw in his eyes blinded him. He groped around the room, trying to find a way out, when the cold, metal of handcuffs clasped around his injured wrists and ankles.   
"Finally gotcha,"  
He was dragged away.

Sakura flapped her wings tirelessly in the night, escaping the museum and having an unsteady landing against the roof of her house. She fell and her cheek hit the rough shingles.  
"Syaoran…"   
She broke down on the roof and began to cry again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intertwined** : Chapter 6

"Huh?"  
Daisuke woke up, and looked at his surroundings. He suddenly bounced upwards, and he hit his head against the roof.  
_Car_, Dark said wearily.   
"What happened?" Daisuke asked.   
_You fainted after the girl blinded us,_ Dark answered. _We're in a police car,_  
"We got caught?!" Daisuke cried, shocked. He tried to get up, but fell back down as the car gave another sudden lurch.   
"HEY! Stop it back there," the driver said angrily. "Damned crazies…" he muttered.  
_So are you going to get out, or what?_ Dark asked, his tone a bit tired. _There's an emergency pin in the back pocket of the coat. _  
Daisuke struggled against the handcuffs to reach his back pocket. He took the long pin and tried to force it into the lock. After a few frustrating flicks of the wrist, a satisfying click indicated that it was now open. He rubbed his wrist, and began to unlock his feet. As soon as he was completely free, he stood up unsteadily and repeatedly kicked on the wall of the car. It shook crazily, and the driver swore loudly. He drove to the side and parked it.   
"I've had enough of this," he muttered. He jumped out from the driver's seat, walked to the back, and flung open the doors. "What the hell are you doin' –"  
Daisuke quickly punched the driver, knocking him out cold. He immediately pulled his limp body into the back and clamped his wrists with the handcuffs. He ran out of the car, and whistled, shouting With's name.  
_Tomoeda police,_ Dark said, with a tinge of disgust. _They should know better._  
With's black body glided towards them. Daisuke finally felt languid, as fatigue finally hit him.   
"With," he muttered. "Take me home,"  
"Chuu," it said sympathetically as it lifted Daisuke's sleeping form into the arm.

+++

"Niwa! Kinomoto!"  
Their loud snores caused giggles in the room.  
"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered worriedly, shaking Sakura. She woke up with a surprised snort. Her jump jarred Daisuke's table, waking him up. They rubbed their eyes with bleariness, as the teacher glared at them.   
"Up all night?" he asked angrily.  
Sakura and Daisuke leapt to their feet and hastily bowed. "Gomen nasai, sensei," they said, simultaneously. The teacher walked towards them.  
"I will not allow those who do not want to be in here to stay!" he barked. "Out! Out of my classroom! This is your first warning, Niwa. But Sakura, one more occurrence, and I'll have to hold a conference with your father,"   
He pointed towards the door. Everyone stared as they abashedly packed their backpacks, and exited the room with their heads hanging shamefully. They closed the door, and stood awkwardly outside of the classroom.  
"I guess we should go to the somewhere…" Daisuke muttered. Sakura laughed nervously.   
"Well, I always went to the library whenever he kicked me out. Maybe we could go hide between the bookshelves to rest for awhile?" she suggested. He laughed, but not too loud to anger the teacher, and followed her to the library.

"Here," Sakura motioned, after greeting the librarian as if they were old-time buddies. Daisuke stared at the extremely secluded area in the back of the library, hidden between two large bookshelves, and flushed as Sakura set her things down.  
_Oh, stop thinking of dirty things, Daisuke,_ Dark said. Daisuke yelled at him in his head.   
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, a bit concerned, although she knew exactly where his discomfort lied. The library was empty enough for her to hear his thoughts clearly without even trying. "M-Maybe we should sit somewhere else?"   
_AAAHH, look what you did,_ Dark said. _You're scaring her! Stop it!_  
"Ah, no. It's okay," he sat down, against the shelf and set his backpack down. Sakura followed suit, and sighed.   
"So how much sleep did you get last night?" Daisuke asked. Sakura sighed again.   
"I was thinking too much to go to sleep," she said softly. "I probably dozed off for a few minutes, but ended up having a nightmare and waking up again,"  
"What kind of nightmare?" Daisuke asked. Sakura leaned against the bookshelf sideways to face him.   
_Sad,_ Dark said. _Don't remind her…_  
"Never mind," Daisuke said quickly. Sakura sniffed, and smiled sweetly at him. Unknown to Daisuke, she was listening to every thought that ran in his head.   
"Thanks for being so … so understanding, Niwa-kun," she said. She gave him a small smile the caused his heart to flutter wildly.   
_O-hohoho, almost there, Daisuke,_ Dark said gleefully.   
The last thought confused Sakura. "Almost there"? Where?   
"Well Kinomoto-san," Daisuke said, his voice a bit high. "Are you okay? Do you need some more sleep? Because I wouldn't mind if you wanted to…"  
"It's okay," she said. "Tell me why you were so tired,"   
A sudden image of Dark fighting against the mysterious girl popped in his head, and Sakura jumped slightly.   
"Watching the late night news," Daisuke said slowly.   
"Oh? What was on?" Sakura asked tentatively.   
_Think, think, think!_ Dark urged. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
"Dark. And some weird girl in a costume," Daisuke said finally.   
"Kaitou Dark?" she said. "You must be used to it, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I suppose…" Daisuke said. "But that new girl… she's so intense. I mean, I saw her picture on the news –"   
_They got my picture?!_ Sakura exclaimed mentally.  
"—And she stopped Dark. Probably the only one that stopped Dark," Daisuke said, a bit sourly. Dark agreed with him wholeheartedly.  
_Must be… a fan?_ Sakura said.   
"It was his time, I guess," Sakura said. "After all, he is a criminal and at one point, he would probably get caught,"   
Daisuke turned to her. _Oh, here we go…_ Dark muttered. "Do you really believe he is a criminal?"  
Sakura sighed. _Here we go…_ "I don't see why he is admired so much. He. Steals. He commits crimes and gets away with it – no policemen can stop him. What kind of role model does this set for others?"  
"Perhaps… he doesn't think of it that way," Daisuke said. "Perhaps these paintings that he steals aren't for him…"  
"Like Robin Hood?" Sakura said wryly.   
"No, I mean… the things that he does aren't to benefit for himself," Daisuke explained. Sakura shook her head.   
"I don't believe you. Or anyone who stands up for him. Criminals are bad. He is bad. That's what I've always been taught," she said firmly. Dark felt his heart drop, and Daisuke and Sakura felt it too. She turned to lean with her back against the bookshelf and said, "I'm sorry if I crushed your admiration of him,"  
Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't crush anything,"   
They were silent for a long while, before Daisuke pulled a book out of the shelf. He flipped through the pages and, not even reading the words, said, "But Dark seems better in comparison to the vigilante from yesterday,"   
"That girl?" Sakura whispered, looking down. She could feel Daisuke's angry and indignant attitude towards her… the other her. She saw herself in his thoughts – a cruel, angry, and vengeful girl.  
"If she was representing the side of good, she wasn't doing a good job of it," he said bitterly.   
"…What did she do?" Sakura asked, actually curious to see her actions in another's viewpoint.  
"Strung Dark up. Tortured him. Accused him of his 'wrong' actions," he said. He looked up from the book. "I don't understand how someone representing the good side can handle things in all the wrong ways,"   
"Maybe she thought it was the right thing," Sakura said.   
"Maybe she ought to have thought about what she was doing before she did it," Daisuke retorted. "How can _she_ be the one who is good?"  
"Everyone has their own ideas of what is right and what is wrong," Sakura said.  
"And you?" Daisuke said, looking Sakura straight in the eye. "Why can't we accept the ways of others? Why do we desire things to be done our way, to fit in our own picture? Why aren't humans more understanding?"  
He reached out and, without thinking, gently cupped her face with his hand. To his surprise, she rested her cheek against his palm, and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.   
"I guess…" she whispered. "We both have that problem,"   
He looked at her sadly. "Sometimes I wonder why we were created to be this way. Why we think like this, why we act this way, why we believe in such ridiculous things…"  
"God didn't make us like this," she said. "We made ourselves like this."  
For a moment, a flicker of understanding flashed between them. Sakura suddenly sat up and reached for Daisuke's neck. Dark's breath was caught as she wrapped herself around Daisuke into a hug. She nuzzled his neck and ran her fingers down the nape, causing him to shiver. He pressed her harder against his chest by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. The scent of her hair and the feeling of her warm body against his caused him to be light-headed.   
"I wish I could see the world in your eyes," Sakura murmured.   
"I hope you never have to," Daisuke whispered.   
She released her grip on his neck and leaned back, looking steadily into his eyes. Daisuke's heartbeat quickened at the intense look she gave him. Achingly slow, she inched forward and pressed her lips to his.   
Daisuke's head was in the clouds, as Sakura gently kissed him. He kissed her back, taking in her taste and feeling her pounding heartbeat in his fingers as his hands found their way to the sides of her arms. She moaned as she caught her breath and rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed and her lips were mouthing soundless words. Daisuke gave her another small kiss and she smiled, as if dreaming.   
"Syaoran…" she whispered.   
Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and he let go of her immediately. She didn't notice his shock, since her eyes were still closed. Suddenly,  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, are you here?"  
Sakura was jolted from her dream-like state. She stared at Daisuke, and she looked at him fearfully. She quickly got up, and gathered her backpack.   
"I-I'm sorry, Niwa-kun!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"  
She rushed off.   
Daisuke groaned, and buried his face into his hands.   
"Damn it!" he exclaimed, banging his head against the shelf. He groaned as he realized how much of an idiot that he had let himself be in front of her. He berated himself mercilessly. He let out a sigh of frustration, and closed his eyes to scrap up the remnants of the memory of Sakura … hugging _him_, kissing _him_. A warm feeling began in the pit of his stomach and grew until it spread over his body. He could feel Dark eagerly taking control once again.   
"Nice, Daisuke," Dark said, as he adjusted Daisuke's uniform on him. "You made a damned fool of yourself. You're supposed to play hard-to-get,"   
Daisuke didn't respond. _Leave me alone. This isn't a game._  
"Fine. Have it your way." Dark snapped. "What are you moping about? At least you got to hold her. At least you had the chance to kiss her. What are the chances of me doing the same?"   
No response.  
"Yeah, damn straight," Dark said, picking up Daisuke's backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "She likes _you_. But no, she hates me,"  
He roughly pushed open the door of the library, shocking the librarian. "Everyone hates me,"

+++

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as they walked out of the school. Sakura bit her lip, and slowly began to shake her head as Tomoyo watched her steadily. She noticed the redness in Sakura's eyes and worriedly brushed away the hair from Sakura's face. "What happened last night?" she whispered.  
"Kaitou Dark-san," Sakura whispered. "Kero-chan said that I had enough power to stop a thief, and I did. I sent him to jail," she said. "But he… he made me feel bad inside,"   
Tomoyo reached out for Sakura's hand, and squeezed it thoroughly. She felt her insides squirm from the saddened look on Sakura's face. "What did he say?"  
Sakura was silent. "I don't … really want to repeat them," she whispered.   
Tomoyo thought quickly about what to say. Of course she was curious on what would make Sakura feel so miserable. But then again, she did not want to impose on Sakura's privacy. But… yet again, she was Sakura's best friend and entitled to know some things. She immediately came up with a way of somehow weaving the true problem into their discussion.  
"…Sakura-chan, have you heard from Li-kun?" she asked.   
This caused the dam to unleash itself from within Sakura and she immediately began to cry. Tomoyo gathered the girl in her arms, and stroked her hair comfortingly.   
"Syao…ran… kun… he hasn't … never in the past five years… no answer," she cried. Tomoyo worriedly patted her hair.   
"I miss him so much!" Sakura exclaimed. "…And … Tomoyo-chan, I feel so guilty!"  
"Guilty?" Tomoyo repeated with surprise. "Why?"  
Tomoyo's uniform was soaked from the tears that spilled from Sakura's eyes. "Ni… Ni…"  
"Niwa-kun?" Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura shook.  
"I feel like I'm thinking about Syaoran less and less," she said. "And when Niwa-kun is around… none at all,"   
Tomoyo remained silent, and continued to stroke Sakura's hair, deeply saddened. "Niwa-kun is a good person,"  
"But not Syaoran," she whispered. "Not Syaoran. How could I betray him like this? Why couldn't I stay faithful and love him forever, even if I don't get to see him or talk to him?"   
The raven-haired girl tightened her hold on the other. "You're only human. Although you're the strongest magician in the world… you're still only human. You're allowed to make mistakes, to have a change of heart, to forget, to love more than once,"   
Sakura whimpered. "But I feel so _bad_. So wrong," Sakura cried out. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan," she said. "I'm sorry I've been so different, been so unhappy. I'm sorry for making you feel bad, for making you think you weren't a good enough friend. I'm sorry for all these years that I've pushed you away… and I'm sorry that you had to force yourself to stay with me,"  
Tomoyo shook her head, not listening to her apologies. "Sakura-chan. I told you already. I love you. You don't need to apologize, because you are already forgiven," she said, lightly touching her heart.  
"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered again, closing her eyes and felt the cold wetness running down her cheeks and landing on the pavement. Tomoyo kissed her cheek.  
"You're only human, Sakura," she said.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Intertwined** : Chapter 7

Dark flung open the door to the Niwa apartment and promptly slammed it once he was inside.   
"DAI-CHAN~!"  
Emiko came running towards the door eagerly, and stopped when she saw Dark. She began to giggle, until she noticed Dark's intense glare.   
"What happened?" she asked. Dark growled.   
"Kinomoto-san," he muttered past his gritted teeth. Emiko raised an eyebrow.  
"Kino…moto? Is that the girl that Daisuke likes now?"  
_Tell her she's being nosy,_ Daisuke shouted.  
"Daisuke seems really fond of her," Dark said loudly, ignoring Daisuke's empty threats and throwing himself down on the couch. Emiko sat next to him.   
"And you? Have you found someone that you like?" she asked. Dark didn't respond, and contented himself with staring moodily at the wall. Emiko got the hint, and stood up.   
"Alright then, I'm going to get you some more bandages," she announced, skipping to the kitchen. "I don't like it when you bleed on the couch,"  
"Eh?"   
Dark lifted his wrists and noticed the deep cuts around them. There were dried bits of blood surrounding the injuries, but they were dripping dark red drops onto the couch. After noticing them, Dark finally felt the pain that accompanied them. He winced, and waited for Emiko to return to bandage his cuts. As he tried to lift his legs onto the coffee table for a more comfortable position, he grimaced. Tentatively rolling up the pants of Daisuke's uniform, he stared at the dark purple bruises over and around his legs.   
He heard tsking. Emiko returned, with a large spool of bandages. He gave her a wrist and she applied a clear balm over it, which smelled of ginger. It had such a putrid smell, Dark coughed.  
"What the hell is that stuff?!" Dark exclaimed.  
"A type of healing ointment," Emiko replied, wrapping a bandage around Dark's wrist. "Your wounds will heal faster with this, so don't complain."  
As soon as she was done, Dark swore softly.   
"Don't think I'll go out anytime soon with these humiliating things on me," he said, indicating his hands. To his surprise, Emiko agreed.  
"That woman…" she said. "Is dangerous and may very well have the power to destroy you,"   
"All women have the power to destroy me," Dark said, with a smirk.   
"I think you underestimate her powers," Emiko said. "Kosuke-san and I were looking up those cards you were talking about in our books, and we found out that these cards are very old – probably as old as you are. And their magic was created by one of the strongest magicians in the entire century –"  
"Clow Read,"   
Kosuke stepped out from the hallway, holding a book, his expression demure. "'Clow Read was the most prominent and powerful magician of our time. His combination of both Eastern and Western magic proved to be a devastating combination. He created the Clow Cards, cards that contained very potent magical spells, and decades later, he mysteriously died from reasons unknown',"   
Dark raised an eyebrow. "Read, eh?" he said. "Never heard of him,"  
"I'm surprised on how little we've been keeping up with the rest of the world," Kosuke stated. "Six years ago, Tomoeda had been bombarded with unusually cases of magical attacks. It says it all here, in this book,"   
Dark reached out for the book, and stared at the cover. "This is his autobiography?" he asked.  
"Supposedly," Kosuke said. "Although the author is a man named 'Eriol Hiiragizawa'. He claims to be the half-reincarnation of Clow Read who has all the memories of Clow,"   
"Half-reincarnation?" Dark echoed.  
"According to Hiiragizawa, Clow Read reincarnated himself, and split his essence into two. One that contained all his magical gifts and memories, and another that had none,"  
"Why the hell would anyone create two incarnates?" Dark asked.  
"Because Clow was so advanced, he didn't remember the simple spells," Kosuke replied. "He created two incarnates so that the one with his magic and memories would fulfill his wishes,"  
"What was his wish?" Emiko asked curiously.  
"He didn't want to be the strongest magician anymore," Kosuke said, "He wanted to wait for an heir to appear, which his other incarnate would do, and have her surpass him in power. He wanted her to split his magic into two and give each share to each of his reincarnations,"  
"So what happened?" Dark asked.  
"This incarnation, Hiiragizawa, waited decades for his heir. And when she finally appeared, she had released all of the Clow Cards by letting them out of their constraints on accident, and spent about a year recapturing them and sealing them. However, Clow knew that the Cards' magic was still his own, and in order for his heir to surpass him, she needed to change these cards with her own magic,"  
"Which she did, or else she wouldn't have those cards now, correct?" Dark concluded.   
"Yes, but you're missing the point here," Kosuke said. "Since she changed all of the Clow cards and made them her own, she succeeded in surpassing Clow's powers, and Clow was the strongest magician in the entire world! But now…"  
"It's her," Dark said softly. "The masked girl,"  
A sudden image of her flashed across his mind, and the most poignant part of his memory were the sadness reflected in the girl's eyes. He sighed.  
"Then we'll keep things quiet for awhile," Dark said, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Until I'm all better,"  
"If that girl is protecting the pictures, then maybe we should move back to Azumano – " Emiko began.  
"No!" Dark and Daisuke exclaimed. Kosuke and Emiko stared at Dark with surprise.   
"I know that this offends you, Dark-san," Kosuke said. "To know that you've been beaten. But she can kill you. You'll be gone, along with Daisuke. We do not want to jeopardize our son's life…"  
Dark shook his head, not listening. "We don't need to run away from this girl. I talked to her – she didn't see any more than human. And all humans have their weaknesses,"   
"Dark-san, this isn't a conquest for you…"  
"Daisuke agrees with me," Dark said, pulling out his trump card.  
"No. I will not allow you to stay here, you skirt-chaser –"   
"Emiko. Kosuke," Dark said calmly. "I'm not stupid. I'm using my brains, not my crotch. There's possibly a way to handle her. And we want those Hikari paintings right?"  
He stared at Emiko, who reluctantly nodded.   
"Then we'll stay here until we get them. I get what I want," he said. "But the only way I can overcome the girl is if you two help me. I'm sure somewhere in this place we have a whole stash of magical items… there's probably one that can help us,"   
After a minute filled with silence, and Kosuke and Emiko occasionally glancing at each other, Kosuke finally gave a large sigh, and waved his hand in consent. Dark smirked.   
"Don't get my son hurt, Dark-san," Kosuke said, as Dark got up and prepared to go into Daisuke's room. Dark gave him an offended look.   
As he walked away, Dark turned, suddenly remembering something, "Kosuke, does that book have any mention of the girl's name?"  
Kosuke flipped through the book, and scratched his head. "Actually… no, not really," he said. "This Hiiragizawa was very elusive when it came to personal information on her,"   
Everyone gave a thoughtful look, and left the room.

If I get at least let's say... oh 10 new reviews, I'll see if I can get the next chapter up earlier XD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Intertwined** : Chapter 9

Kero-chan worriedly ran his paw across Sakura's brow. She was still sleeping and had been for the twelve hours. He thought silently to himself, wondering what exactly the problem was. There had been plenty of stars around, so she couldn't have had a power shortage. Unless she went out again and fought with that kaitou baka…   
_What happened?_ Cerberus asked himself miserably. _Why is she always…?_  
Sometimes, he placed the blame on himself – that if he had never chosen Sakura to be the Card Captor, she'd never have to be bestowed with such a burden. But then he remembered that this was all Clow's "Master Plan" and then shifted the blame to him.   
_Damn Clow,_ he muttered, stroking Sakura's forehead. _If you loved Sakura so much, why did you do this to her? She could've been happy…_  
But then, Cerberus remembered, if Clow hadn't done anything Cerberus wouldn't be able to be a part of Sakura's life. He scratched his head with confusion; Cerberus was never really the contemplative type.  
He sighed, and immediately decided to place the blame firmly onto Syaoran's shoulders. After all, he did ditch Sakura. Why, anyway? If he claimed to love Sakura so much, why didn't he stay with her, and keep her happy? Why'd he run away and mess up Sakura's happiness?   
Cerberus sighed even more heavily, and crossed his arms, looking peeved. But if Sakura knew that he was still holding a grudge against the brat, Sakura would've been very upset. So he reluctantly let the fact that he ran away slide…  
Which came back to where he was before – whom to blame for Sakura's change? This left him confused at the fact that this seemed to be no one's fault at all.   
Or it was everyone's fault.   
He sniffed sadly. Kissing Sakura lightly, he muttered, "Onegai, Sakura…"  
He heard the doorbell rang and immediately sat up. _Tomoyo!_ he thought gleefully. _And hopefully some cake._ He finally found an upside to Sakura's illness.   
Cerberus heard Fujitaka open the door, and then, could hear his voice say loudly, "OH LOOK! IT IS DAIDOUJI! AND SHE HAS A FRIEND. COME ON IN, COME IN. SAKURA IS. IN. HER. ROOM."  
He immediately caught the hint, and stiffened.

+++

Tomoyo giggled silently to herself at Fujitaka's reaction to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at Tomoyo with an odd expression, and then bowed politely to Sakura's father. After the usual politeness, Fujitaka went into the kitchen and busied himself with some refreshments for the guests, muttering and talking to thin air. Daisuke stared.   
"Sakura's room is this way," Tomoyo said, as she removed her shoes. Daisuke shook his head, and then blushed slightly. He followed her, amazed at where he was.  
_Daisuke,_ Dark said, tsking, _What is with you and your dirty mind lately? Did you finally hit puberty?_  
Daisuke twitched, but did not comment, causing Dark to guffaw.  
_Shut up, you pervert!_ Daisuke shouted.  
_You're the pervert._ He responded.  
_No I'm not!_  
_Hmph, whatever Daisuke. But I know exactly what runs through your mind. I _am_ you._  
_…_  
"Niwa-kun?"  
Daisuke looked up. He somehow managed to argue with Dark and walk up a flight of stairs at the same time.   
"Oh, yeah, gomen," he mumbled. Tomoyo smiled with a bemused expression.  
"Well, **looks like we're here,**" she said loudly. Daisuke was taken aback.   
"Yeah, it looks like?" he answered. She chuckled nervously and opened the door.  
Tomoyo entered first, and after scanning the room, she quickly gestured Cerberus to hid in her jacket. He darted inside, and she stepped aside to allow Daisuke into the room.  
"It looks like she's still asleep," Tomoyo said, frowning at Sakura's condition.   
"She's… she's so pale," Daisuke whispered.  
"Yes, Sakura-chan is a very fragile girl," Tomoyo said. "Unfortunately, she gets sick very often," she fidgeted a bit, and then began to back out of the room. "Erm, Niwa-kun, I'm going to go downstairs and help Kinomoto-sensei a bit. Would you like to give me the muffins you made so he can save it for Sakura later?"   
"Oh, sure," Daisuke muttered, digging through his backpack, and handing Tomoyo his bag of muffins. She smiled, a bit distractedly, and ran out of the room.   
_Weird girl,_ Dark commented.  
_Weird dad, too._ Daisuke added.

+++ 

Tomoyo ran down the stairs and arrived panting into the kitchen.  
"Who is _that_?" Fujitaka asked. Tomoyo released Kero, who fluttered about angrily.  
"Yeah, Tomoyo! Who the hell is that red-haired geek?" he shouted. Tomoyo gently shushed him.   
"It's a schoolmate of ours," she said, smiling. "Don't worry, Kinomoto-sensei, he's completely harmless,"  
Fujitaka relaxed his shoulders a bit. "It's been awhile since we've had any boys in this house that wanted to visit Sakura-san," He looked up, and smiled off-handedly. "Nadeshiko-san says he's cute,"  
"Hey! Just because he's 'cute', doesn't mean we don't know if he's harmless or not! What makes you think that we should leave him alone with Sakura?!" Kero exclaimed. Tomoyo calmly smiled at him.  
"I'm sure that he's not going to hurt her," she said. Her response caused Kero to shake his head in doubt, but he didn't make another response.

+++

"Um, so… Kinomoto-san," Daisuke mumbled, blushing heavily, "I made some muffins for you today in class today. Daidouji-san helped me a bit,"   
_…What are you doing?_ Dark asked.  
_I don't know, what else should I do?_ Daisuke asked frantically.  
Dark did not answer.  
Daisuke tentatively sat onto the bed. "Man, this feels weird," he said.   
_Yeah, talking yourself can give you that feeling,_ Dark said.  
"No," Daisuke said. "I mean it feels weird because … I'm so confused on what to feel right now. You're… you're so amazing. But there's something about you… that's off."  
He paused, uncertain on how to continue. But he ventured forward anyway.  
"I wish you could tell me all your troubles, but I don't really think I know enough… or you know me well enough… to trust me that well."  
He sighed heavily. He was at a loss for words. Then,  
"I really like you, Kino… Sakura. Which is a first, since I didn't think I'd be attracted to anyone else after… after…"  
_Riku._ Dark supplemented, with a wistful tone.   
"Yeah. Riku," Daisuke muttered. "Riku… she was so incredible. She was spunky and full of life – strong, too. In a way," Daisuke cocked his head, "kinda like you. Although not the 'you' now,"  
_Confusing._ Dark said.  
"What I mean is," Daisuke said. "You're face…"   
He reached out to touch her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "It does not look like something that should have a frown. Or such sad eyes,"  
Daisuke gulped. "I think you could be a very happy girl – just certain circumstances prevent you from doing so,"  
He drew his fingers back, and twiddled his thumbs. "Tomoyo told me about that boy. Syaoran,"  
Sakura definitely flinched in her sleep. She whimpered in her sleep and turned to her side.   
"Sakura?" Daisuke said.   
She didn't answer. Daisuke sighed, and continued. "She told me how much he meant to you. How you two loved each other… and how he … moved,"   
The incredible silence was killing Daisuke. Dark wasn't quipping in with his usual remarks either.   
"Sakura, I'm so sorry for your loss. I wish I could make everything better for you so I could just see you happy…" he mumbled.   
He sat there, for a few seconds, uncertain of what to do next. Finally, he decided to stand up.   
"Please feel better, Sakura," he said. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here,"   
Daisuke opened the door, and was about to step out, when Sakura's feeble voice called out.   
"Daisuke?"  
The sound of his name on her tongue caused him to feel giddy and lightheaded. He immediately turned, and saw Sakura struggling to sit up on her bed. He strode over and allowed her to grip his arms to sit up. As soon as she was properly sitting, she wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck.  
"S-Sakura?" he stammered. Daisuke could feel Dark's uneasiness. "W-wha?"  
"Could you just… hold me?" she murmured softly. Daisuke hesitated, but as he heard her quiet whimpers in his ears, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rocked her gently, as if she were a baby, and stroked her hair, gently quieting her sobs by whispering softly into her ear.   
"What happened?" he whispered.   
Sakura closed her eyes and Daisuke could feel her grip around his neck tighten. "A nightmare," she said.

Author's Notes: ...No, Syaoran was not killed by Dark. -_-. Just because Dark and Daisuke are competitors for Syaoran, do not mean they're bastards or out to kill Syaoran. Just thought I ought to clear that up. ...Still haven't reached the 30 reviews mark yet. How pathetic for me. Maybe if I get at least ten more reviews, I'll update a few days early. Or update with two chapters next time. XP.


	9. Chapter 9

**Intertwined** : Chapter 8

"Sakura! Come quick! Hurry!"  
Sakura thundered up the stairs, into her room where Kero was sitting in front of the television screen, looking up at it with wide eyes.  
"—found unconscious in the parked police vehicle on the side of the road. The driver of the vehicle had been handcuffed and stuck in the back of the truck for a full day. Reports indicate that this was the car that had held the Kaitou Dark, but Dark is nowhere to be found. It is obvious that he has slipped our fingers yet again…"  
Sakura gaped wordlessly at the television screen.  
"After all that trouble, and he _escaped_…"  
"—Oddly enough, Dark doesn't seem to be bouncing back from this setback, as he usually does. There have been no new notices on new items that he planned to steal,"   
Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
"I hope he was kidnapped," she muttered. Kero-chan fluttered worriedly to her and touched her forehead with his paw.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't hear you come in when you came home last night," he said.   
Sakura smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm okay. Just sleepy," she said. She yawned, and dropped her backpack onto the floor. "If Dark isn't going to be stealing anything soon, then I don't have to worry, right?"   
Kero nodded, slowly, "I suppose…"  
"Then I'm going to sleep for awhile," she said. She giggled softly, as she crawled under the covers of her bed. "Oyasumi nasai," she murmured. Kero watched her worriedly.   
"Goodnight, Sakura," he said softly.

+++

Sakura could feel Daisuke's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and his warm body underneath her touch. His tantalizing breath just inches away, and she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. The sounds of their hearts pounded loudly into her ears until her breath was caught.   
She heard a loud tearing sound, and suddenly, the image of her with Daisuke disappeared as if it were a mere figment, and she saw a grown Syaoran, panting heavily with his broadsword in hand.   
This was odd in her dream, since Syaoran usually appeared as what she last saw him as, when he was eleven years old. Whenever she thought of him in an older body, it was vague, and blurred. But this image seemed clear and precise – although he didn't look like the Syaoran she had once knew, she could feel that this… this just might be the real thing.  
Sakura cried out, trying to grab his attention, but he didn't seem to hear her. She looked around in the room that she was in, and realized that it was a training area. She watched as Syaoran wiped sweat from his brow, and held his broadsword out, and said, "I will not let you win,"  
She looked towards where Syaoran was pointing and saw a black-haired man, who shook his head at Syaoran's persistence.   
"Foolish," he mocked. "You will never be Clan head. You have not been able to defeat me for the past three years, and you never will. I grow tired from your fruitless attempts,"  
Syaoran yelled out, and charged at the man with his sword. The man blocked his attack with his own sword, and pushed Syaoran away, making it seem like Syaoran were only a bug. Syaoran landed on the ground with a thud, and he cursed loudly.  
"I have to win," Syaoran muttered. "Sakura's counting on me…"  
"Idiot boy!" the man shouted. "Have the images told you nothing?"  
"Those were lies," Syaoran yelled, through gritted teeth and tried to attack again, but not with as much effort as the previous. The man laughed, and blocked yet again.   
"No. The truth," the man said, kneeling next to him. "She found someone else; she doesn't love you anymore,"   
Sakura cried out and ran towards Syaoran, and tried to hug him. To her dismay, her transparent arms passed through him.   
"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed. "I love you! Please…"  
"She has forgotten you, and even if you are able to return, she won't love you anymore. She has moved on – after all, childhood love never lasts," the man said, walking closer towards Syaoran. He caught the twinge of doubt lurking in Syaoran's face, and pounced upon it. "Why would she love you, in any case?! You abandoned her for five years! You broke your promise, her heart,"   
Syaoran's grip on his sword tightened. "Shut up,"  
"You know I'm right, Syaoran," the man said. "You know it."  
Syaoran stood boldly up. "It doesn't matter! I love Sakura and that's all it'll ever be. I don't care if she forgot, if she doesn't love me, if she won't have me. As long as I get to see her one more time…" He glared at his opponent. "You can't use that weapon on me. It doesn't work,"  
The other man smiled cruelly. "That may not have worked," he said. "But this will,"  
And with that, he thrust his sword into Syaoran's belly. Sakura screamed, as Syaoran sputtered with surprise. The man looked down at him cruelly and jerked the sword deeper.   
"I told you – you will never win," he said. With that, he pushed Syaoran roughly to the ground, removing the sword. He exited the room, leaving Syaoran shuddering on the ground. Sakura rushed towards him, and helplessly tried saving him. To her dismay, her incorporeal form passed right through him. She had no choice but to sit next to him, watching.   
Syaoran lied on the floor, and was mouthing something quietly. He convulsed suddenly, and blood spurted out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, and shuddered. Sakura watched with horror, and reached out to attempt to stroke at Syaoran's face.  
"S-Sakura," he whispered. And suddenly, he stopped shuddering.  
"No," she whispered with shock. "No. No, no, no, NO," she tried desperately to reach out to him, but her hands slid right through him.   
Sakura cried out, and suddenly, she found herself in Daisuke's arms again. Sakura looked down at Daisuke's face with fright, and pushed him away. She untangled herself from him and ran out. As she threw open the library doors, she ran into a darkly clothed man. He grabbed her and she saw his feline grin from underneath his hair. As she looked up with frightened eyes, she gasped as she realized it was Dark. His eyes darkened into soulless pits, and she felt herself falling in them. And she wrapped her arms around herself and fell. 

+++

"Kinomoto Sakura!"  
Daisuke looked around the classroom in confusion. The teacher repeated himself, and when he heard no response, he immediately called out the next name on the roll sheet.   
Daisuke frowned, and absently ran a finger over his lips.   
_Was she still upset?_ He wondered. _Did she skip school to avoid… me?_  
Tomoyo stared at Daisuke's inner tumult. She chuckled a bit, and then deducted that he was thinking about Sakura.   
_He's so cute,_ Tomoyo giggled. 

+++

"ARGH!"  
Daisuke, in frustration, threw a rag onto the table, and pouted on his stool. Everyone glanced at him with his distress, and continued their work.   
"Here," Tomoyo said, handing him a handkerchief. "You have some flour on your cheek,"   
Daisuke stared in amazement at her. "A-Arigatou," He could hear Dark sighing.   
_What a beauty,_ Dark murmured. _What I'd give to spend a night with her…_  
_Shut up,_ Daisuke responded.   
_What? It's not like I'm actually in love with her, so don't freak out, Daisuke, you don't love her either._ Dark said.  
_…_  
"So what are you trying to make?" she asked, perching herself delicately on a stool next to him.   
Daisuke scratched his head. "Muffins, but I don't think I'm doing it right,"   
"Well, what kind of muffins are you trying to make?" she asked. Daisuke looked at her sideways, and blushed.  
"I was going to give these to Kinomoto-san, since she didn't come to school today." He said bashfully, "But I don't know what kind she liked so…" he trailed off.  
Tomoyo giggled, "Kawaii," she said. "Well, that's very kind of you Niwa-kun,"   
_That's very kind of you Daisuke,_ Dark said in a mocking tone. Daisuke twitched.   
"She likes cherries," Tomoyo said. Daisuke laughed at the irony.  
"Interesting," he said, nodding his head. "Hey," he said. "Are you good at baking?"  
Tomoyo chuckled. "Let's see?" She smiled and began to teach him the fine fundamentals of muffin baking.

"Wow, Daidouji-san is good," someone said from the corner of the room.  
"She's one of the best cooks ever!"  
"Yeah, in the female category," another said, receiving a large smack on the arm.  
"The only guy I know that could cook that well was Hiiragizawa-san…"  
"Nah, I think Li-san could've done much better…"  
"Huh?"  
Daisuke looked up. Tomoyo looked up as well.  
"Hm?" she asked curiously. "What is it?"  
"…Did they mean… Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Daisuke asked. Tomoyo smiled slightly.  
"Yes, he used to attend to Tomoeda a few years ago," she said. "Are you acquainted with him?"  
"No," Daisuke said, frowning. "I read a book of his…"  
"Oh really?" Tomoyo said, an eyebrow rising. She continued to smile, but Daisuke noted a slight falter. "About what? Tall tales and stories to tell your friends?"  
Now it was Daisuke's turn to raise his eyebrow. "No, about magic… that's pretty odd," he said. "I thought he was a bit older… he didn't sound like a high school student,"   
"Hiiragizawa-kun was a bit mature for his age," she giggled. Daisuke started, surprised at her comment.  
_Whoa. Does she … know?_  
_Kosuke said that book was only released in England,_ Dark said. _Unless she went to England, I doubt it…?_  
"Where you friends with Hiiragizawa?" Daisuke asked carefully.  
"Let's just say we," Tomoyo said thoughtfully, "crossed paths a few time,"  
Daisuke refrained from commenting, and placed the pan into the oven. "Thanks for the help, Daidouji-san," he said.  
"It's no problem, Niwa-kun. Anything for Sakura-chan," she said sweetly.   
"How long have you known Kinomoto-san?" he asked, sitting by her, intent on passing the time conversing.  
"Since third grade," she said. "We've been best friends ever since. She was such a happy and energetic girl…"  
"Oh?" Daisuke said, surprised. "You mean she wasn't always… I mean," he cut himself off. Tomoyo looked saddened.   
"No," she said. "I think it was about seventh grade when she started to become … like she is now,"   
"What happened?" Daisuke asked.   
"A person she loved dearly moved away," Tomoyo said. "A boy, named Li Syaoran-kun,"   
"A boyfriend?" Daisuke asked, hiding the disappointment in his voice. He could hear Dark muttering incoherently to himself.   
"Actually," Tomoyo said, immediately noticing his dismay, "They never had the chance. They didn't realize their feelings until the very last moment, when Li-kun had to move to Hong Kong. But they loved each other. Very much,"  
"So what happened?" he asked.   
"Li-kun never wrote to her. Never called, never visited. Sakura-chan was in distress, and finally, just last year, she began to… well, drift farther and farther away from everyone. She never really was the same, although she tried," Tomoyo said, she forced herself not to cry.  
"I see," Daisuke said. "I wonder what she was like, when she was a child,"  
"Oh, the happiest girl you've ever seen," Tomoyo said brightly. "Sakura-chan was always smiling, and she was so courageous and brave. And caring, and so sweet, and adorable! The way she wore her costumes that I made for her was so cute…"  
_Costumes?_ Dark noted. Daisuke laughed.   
"You love her a lot," he said. She smiled at him.  
"Yes I do. But … I'm not the only one," she winked at him.  
"Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Hey, I may be a little attracted to her, but that doesn't automatically make me love her!"  
_I'd like to place a bet on that._ Dark muttered.  
Tomoyo smiled elusively. "That may be, but you will eventually."  
What makes you say that?" Daisuke asked.  
Tomoyo swooped down to check on the muffins. As she squinted into the oven, she muttered softly, "Everyone does,"

If I reach a grand total of 30 reviews for this chapter, MAYBE, just MAYBE, I'll post up another chapter a few days early ^_~


	10. Chapter 10

**Intertwined** : Chapter 10

"Hey! Sakura's awake!" Cerberus shouted, his ears erect, "Still seems a bit weak, but she's awake."  
Tomoyo chuckled. "Must have something to do with Niwa-kun…?" Cerberus prepared for fly up to Sakura's room before Tomoyo neatly grabbed his tail.  
"Kero-chan, it'd be dangerous for Niwa-kun to see you – I'm sure he is not accustomed to seeing stuffed animals flying around and talking with an Osaka dialect,"   
Cerberus reluctantly flew back into the kitchen with Fujitaka, who smiled and offered to let him eat some of the cookie dough.   
Tomoyo tiptoed up the stairs, stifling her giggles. She quickly swung open Sakura's door.  
"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" she said excitedly, trying hard to laugh at the sight of Daisuke falling off of Sakura's bed in horror and embarrassment.  
"Maa," Tomoyo said, grinning. "Niwa-kun, daijobu?" she asked politely. Red-faced, Daisuke got up.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm good," he muttered. He stood awkwardly to the side as Tomoyo asked about Sakura's condition. Daisuke felt the need to break the silence and suddenly announced, "OKAY. I GUESS I WILL BE LEAVING NOW." And he stumbled ungainly out of Sakura's room. Tomoyo giggled.  
"What happened?" she asked Sakura. Sakura looked worried. She opened her mouth and prepared to speak, but nothing came out of her lips. Tomoyo gently stroked Sakura's hair.   
"Tomoyo. What you said yesterday…" she began.   
Tomoyo nodded. "It's okay if you and Niwa…"  
"No," Sakura said firmly. "I don't think… I don't think it'd be okay. It's _not_ okay."  
Tomoyo was taken aback. This was definitely not what she was expecting. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't think I can betray Syaoran," she said.  
"Sakura…" Tomoyo began, but Sakura cut her off.  
"I may be attracted to Niwa-kun, but I love Syaoran. There's a difference,"   
"Sakura-chan, this may the best thing for you right now… and I'm sure whatever you do, Syaoran would be happy for you," she said. Sakura shook her head violently.  
"No. I said I'd wait, so I'll wait," she said. "Tomoyo-chan, I had a premonition. I think… I think it means I'm hurting Syaoran, for not staying loyal. My dream showed Syaoran dying. It must mean something."  
"Sakura," Tomoyo gasped. "Syaoran… he's…?"  
"No, it's just a dream," Sakura muttered. "It's not true."  
She reached for her teddy bear, and hugged it to her chest. "It can't be."

+++

_You embarrassed yourself again,_ Dark said, after a long period of silence. Daisuke ran home immediately after shooting past a surprised Fujitaka at Sakura's house. He also shocked Emiko and Kosuke after practically flying passed all of his apartment's security, then running into his room. Dark hadn't said a word the entire time, only now, speaking up.   
"Shut up," Daisuke said, as he lay on his bed, trying to sleep.   
_I know what you're thinking,_ he said. _You're wondering why Sakura didn't chase after you._  
"Why should she?" Daisuke asked, annoyed.  
_Because. She's practically throwing herself at you._  
Daisuke could feel the cold edge in Dark's voice. "Dark? What's wrong with you?"   
_…_  
"I don't know how she feels," Daisuke muttered. "And I've only known her for a few days, but –"  
_It's like… she's it._ Dark finished.  
"Yeah," Daisuke murmured, closing his eyes. "There's something about her personality – makes me want to make her smile, always,"   
Dark and Daisuke simultaneously made a dreamy sigh.   
_I wonder what she'd do if she met me?_ Dark wondered. Daisuke felt a pang of jealousy. Dark felt it too, and sighed. _Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll try not to scare her away, okay?_  
"Yeah, right," Daisuke said warily. "I could transform at any minute when I see her, and you just might pounce on her…"   
_Pounce?_ Dark repeated.  
"Yes, POUNCE," Daisuke said loudly. "That's how you scare all the girls away,"  
_I'll have you know,_ Dark said, very offended, _that more girls are interested in me than you._  
"Yeah, the girls looking for a one night stand," Daisuke scoffed. To his surprise, Dark didn't answer. Although he had partially won, Daisuke was feeling a bit uneasy over his victory.  
"I didn't mean that girls are incapable of loving you," Daisuke said, sensing the problem. "It just seems to be difficult for them to love someone they don't see that much,"   
_It's because I'm chained to the Niwa men for eternity._ Dark said. _Sometimes I just wish…_  
Daisuke could feel Dark's anguish inside of him, and he felt the wetness pooling underneath his eyes. "I wish you could too," he said. 

+++

To both Dark and Daisuke's surprise, the next day, Sakura ignored Daisuke completely. When Daisuke asked if Sakura was feeling any better she merely nodded curtly and walked away, insisting that she had to be somewhere. She _seemed_ to be normal, with others. But whenever Daisuke got within ten feet of her, she got up and walked away.   
After school, the door to the Niwa household flew open, and was promptly slammed shut. Towa didn't even turn around from dusting the bookshelf, as she announced, "Welcome home, Dark,"  
Dark fumed angrily as he paced the living room. "What the hell is wrong with that girl?!"   
Towa turned, "Kinomoto?" she asked. Dark twitched, and tugged at his long strands of hair.   
"She and her mood swings!" he ranted. "One day, she's all over Daisuke like he's some sort of pretty toy –"  
_Toy?_ Daisuke repeated.  
"--And today, she blew him off! She blew Daisuke off!" he cried angrily.   
_Why are you so frustrated?_ Daisuke asked.   
"Why are you so frustrated?" Towa asked. Dark twitched again, and plopped onto the sofa. He pressed both of his hands into his face, and groaned.  
"If she doesn't like Daisuke, that means she can't like me," Dark said.  
I thought it'd be something like that, Daisuke said, after face faulting.  
"Ah, I see," Towa said. "So you only want Kinomoto to like Daisuke because that'll make you one step closer to her?"   
Dark tossed his hair, and stared at Towa, who stared back. "Don't make it sound that way,"   
"It only sounds 'that way' because you think it's sounding 'that way'," she responded. Dark raised an eyebrow.  
"When did you become so mature, Towa-chan?" he asked. "You used to worship me,"  
"Oh, of course I still admire you," Towa said. "You rescue all these pieces of art that others neglect – you're a grade A hero." She lightly tapped his nose, "But I like Daisuke too,"   
"Pfft," Dark muttered. "Everyone likes Daisuke,"   
"Takes one to know one," Towa countered. She beamed, and left the room to dust other areas of the apartment.   
Dark rolled his eyes. "This was supposed to be about me – when did it turn to be about Daisuke again?" he muttered angrily at himself as he prepared to walk into his room before Kosuke ambushed him.  
"Dark-san!" Kosuke said excited. "That's interesting, what happened to Daisuke now?"  
"ARGH!" Dark exclaimed. "DAISUKE DAISUKE DAISUKE! ALWAYS!" he was about to push his way past Kosuke, when Kosuke grabbed his shoulder. Dark was surprised at his strength, and he was forced back into the living room.  
"We need to have a talk," Kosuke said.   
"'Bout what?" Dark asked casually.   
Kosuke held up a crystal orb the size of his fist, "This is the Abssorbire Orb. Can you figure out what it does?" he handed Dark the orb. Dark fingered it, running his thumb across its flawless surface.   
"I'm going to assume from the name that it absorbs something?" Dark said smoothly, handing it back to Kosuke.  
Kosuke grinned. "While you were at school today, Emiko-san and I were doing research on the Card Mistress,"  
Dark straightened up promptly. "Well?" he asked urgently.   
"From what you told us about the encounter, we figured that we better get you something to defend against her magical offensive attacks," Kosuke explained. "We looked through history books on wars that involved magic, and we discovered that an Abssorbire Orb was used in battle very often. Emiko-san remembered that she had an orb that looked like one of the orbs in our books, and she found it,"  
Dark eyed the orb, "What does it do? Absorb offensive magic?"  
"Right," Kosuke said. "However, there are some conditions,"   
Dark felt his patience ebbing away. He tugged at the bandages on his wrists. "What are they?" he asked.  
"One," Kosuke began, holding up his index finger, "We don't even know if the orb will absorb the girl's magic, since we don't know what type of magic she uses. She could use Sun, Moon, Darkness, or other modern types of magic that we haven't heard of. Since this orb is so ancient, we have no idea if it would work against the newer magics,"   
Dark shrugged. "I'm sure that the absorber sphere thingie can pull it off – if the people who created it were intelligent enough, they'd probably figure out a way to prevent this. I mean, if they wanted to win wars, they'd make it as resilient as possible,"  
"…" Kosuke replied. "Two," he continued, "We don't know how long the effects will last, or if the magic will be absorbed permanently, or if the girl will survive from having her powers disappearing…"  
Dark groaned and quickly snatched the orb from Kosuke's hands. He stood up and walked around the living room, rolling the orb between his hands.   
"Listen, Kosuke," Dark said. "Screw the precautions. I survived once, and I can do it again – I'm not a weakling,"  
"Dark-san, don't get too cocky about yourself," Kosuke said. "Not even the wisest person will use a mystical tool that they don't understand the side effects to,"   
"Well, I never said I was wise, did I?" Dark said. "All right. With this, I'll go out tonight and swipe that Moonlit Walk painting – "  
Kosuke suddenly punched Dark on the face. Dark fell back, and angrily shouted, "What's your problem?!"  
"Dark-san, I must insist that you not put my son in danger and go flying into something that you do not understand," Kosuke said. Dark was amazed; Kosuke seemed to appear ten feet taller than what he originally was. "Until Emiko and I fully research the powers of this orb, you may not go out on any expeditions. Emiko will be the one who decides to send out an advanced notice – you, _nor you_, Daisuke, may send out one,"  
They glared at each other a few moments, Dark's right eye twitching slightly from the harsh punch. Finally, Dark shrugged as if he didn't care, and handed Kosuke back the orb.  
"Alright," Dark said. "But you better not take too long – that painting's gathering dust at that damn museum,"   
"Deal," Kosuke said gruffly. He began to walk away, before he turned, and approached Dark again.   
"Um, Dark-san?" he asked. Dark looked up at him moodily.   
"Hn?"  
"When I hit you, that doesn't mean I'm hitting Daisuke, right?" he asked. Dark snorted, and lifted the now tangled shreds of the bandages hanging on his wrist.  
"Have you seen Daisuke walking around with bloodied wrists lately?" he asked.   
"Oh," Kosuke said. "Oh, alright then,"  
He left the room. Dark buried his hands into his face.  
_Your parents just love me, Daisuke._ Dark said.   
_They mean well…_ Daisuke said softly. _They don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. Remember? Mom wanted to be you when she was small._  
_She wanted to be the things that I represented. She didn't want me. And remember? You didn't want me either._  
_Well, you're a part of me now, and I can't ever lose you, so don't go thinking stupid things,_ Daisuke said.  
_…Have you ever wondered whether things would be better without me?_ Dark asked, suddenly sounding much like a child.  
_Sometimes,_ Daisuke answered. _Wouldn't be as interesting._  
Dark ignored Daisuke's light answer. _If it weren't for me, you'd have Riku._  
_You're a part of me,_ Daisuke said. _You told me so many times before. If Riku couldn't accept you, she couldn't accept me as well. I was better off. If no girl can accept you, then I don't want her._  
_You'd be lonely._ Dark said.  
"No, I'll still have you," Daisuke said, walking into his room. He gently ran his fingers over his face, making sure there wasn't a sore spot. There wasn't.   
He could feel Dark's uneasiness, despite Dark's effort to hide it.  
"Have you ever gone through life, without having to live in the body of a Niwa?" Daisuke asked, out of the blue. He could feel Dark's uneasiness shift to confusion and a soft ache.  
_I don't remember._ Dark responded. _I wonder what it would be like._  
"Me too," Daisuke said.

In response to Avelyn Lauren's "you're awful" review, all I have to say is that getting feedback on my writing is very important to me in the sense that it let's me know how I'm doing. It feels kinda bad when no one bothers enough to review, don't you think? I do enjoy writing and it's not I'm going to STOP writing to spite others because they don't read it (after all, this story was not intended at all for fanfiction.net until I finished it and deemed it worthy enough). I was depressing myself with the fact that no one liked my story enough to review. Sure, stooping to the level of "review so I can post more chapters" is pretty low, but desperation brings out the worst in us sometimes. Also, I do not find it very clever of you to call me awful and referring to yourself as someone better because YOU didn't prompt others to review (i.e. "I like to get reviews myself but whether I get them or not i still put the next chapter up."). Also, you are supposed to be reviewing the story, not me as a person. Thus, explaining why this here writer feels so injured by your remarks and also explaining this here paragraph devoted entirely to you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Intertwined** : Chapter 11

True to his word, Kosuke and Emiko stayed locked up in the study for a week, copiously researching nonstop on the orb. Finally, one day, as Daisuke came home dejected from school once again because of the fact that Sakura was still avoiding him, Emiko happily greeted him at the door.  
"Okaa-san!" Daisuke said, surprised. "You're all done with the research?"   
"Yup!" she announced cheerfully. "I sent out a notice to the police. After you talk to your dad on how to use the orb, go to your room and finish your homework! You'll leave the house at nine!"   
She pranced around the house happily, leaving a much more dejected Daisuke behind.  
_Alright!_ Dark said joyfully. _This is it!_

+++

"Oh no," Sakura moaned as she turned on the television.  
"—Kaitou Dark, apparently, has not given up from his previous failure on capturing the 'Moonlit Walk' painting and is determined to have another shot at it. Stay tuned, and we will report to you the police's efforts to secure the perimeter of the museum–"  
"Wow, this guy doesn't give up," Touya commented. He turned to Sakura, who was standing frozen in front of the television screen. "Sakura, you look pale," he said.   
"I have to stop him," she muttered.   
"What?! Oh no," Touya shouted. "The last time that you went after this bastard, you were knocked out for a complete day!"  
"That had nothing to do with him!" she exclaimed. "I was _tired_…"  
"I absolutely forbid you," he said.  
"No," she replied. "We can't just let this thief to run around town, thinking that he can do whatever he wants! Onii-chan, I'm leaving,"  
"Sakura--!"   
Touya's arm shot out and he grabbed her upper arm. She squirmed furiously out of Touya's grasp and ran upstairs. Before he could sprint up the stairs and grab her, Yukito called out from the kitchen, "To-ya, calm down,"   
"What do you mean?!" Touya cried, a vein pulsating in his forehead. "She's going to get hurt again! Shouldn't Yue be concerned about her too?! How can you two–"  
"He says that she's strong," Yukito said. "The sky is clear and the stars are out. She's been eating and sleeping at regular intervals and seems to have recovered,"  
"Nevertheless--!"  
"She's not ten anymore," Yukito said. "She can handle herself – and with the cards with her, she'll be fine,"  
Touya angrily crossed his arms, and grimaced. He could hear (and feel) Sakura climbing out of her bedroom window and flying off into the night. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered under his breath. "Damn you, Yuki," he said, more quietly.  
"What was that To-ya?"   
"Nothing,"

+++

_Security seems to be just as lax as before,_ Sakura thought, annoyed, as she flew overhead. She flapped towards the roof, and landed soundlessly onto it with her white slippers. She fidgeted uncomfortably in another one of Tomoyo's costumes. If she had shown up on the news the previous time, she did not want to risk being recognized in her everyday clothes. So she bore with the white and black jester's outfit – complete with harlequin-patterned, ruffled sleeves that extended towards her fingers, and spandex leggings that complemented her white slippers with upturned toes. She felt the hat would have given herself away to the thief because of the ridiculous amount of bells attached to it, so she left it at home. After making sure her black and white mask was securely covering her face, she snuck inside the building.  
After sneaking past numerous cameras with the help of Illusion, Sakura managed to make it to the gallery where the "Moonlit Walk" hung.  
"9:29," she heard the familiar deep voice say. "I'm surprised she isn't here,"  
"Wood," Sakura whispered.   
Tendrils of leafy branches shot out and caught the thief. Sakura boldly stepped out from her hiding place and watched as the branches twisted around his arms and hung him in front of her like a ripe fruit.  
"Hello, Kaitou-san," she said, giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
"Hello, Ojou-chan," he said, giving her a genuine smile. "I see you came prepared. Again,"  
"And you came unprepared. Again," she responded. He chuckled.   
"Going to turn me in?" he asked.   
"You already know I am, so why do you bother?" she asked. She noticed brown scars on his wrists and watched as tiny droplets of blood began to well from cuts. To Dark's surprise, the girl waved her hand, and his restraints loosened.  
"I don't want to cause you more harm," she said quietly. "I'll just turn you over to the police," she turned and walked to the large window, and began to signal them.   
"Hmm," she heard him say from behind her. She could still here the leaves rustling against his skin.  
"Gomen nasai, Kaitou-san," she said. "I really don't want to hurt you like last time…"  
"And I don't want to hurt you,"   
Sakura gasped with shock as she whirled around, and came face to face with an unbound Dark.   
"How--?!"   
Dark grinned at her, turned, and ran towards the painting.   
"Wood!" she screamed. She was shocked to see nothing appear. Sakura fumbled through her pockets to search for another card and after finding one, she threw it in the air.  
"Windy!"  
Gusts of wind blew around her and towards Dark, who was sprinting away with the painting tucked under his arm. Windy disappeared around the corner after him, and Sakura struggled to catch up with them. As she turned the corner, she found herself in a completely silent hall, with no essence of magic anywhere. Further to her dismay, she found Dark waving cheerily at her down a hall, completely unharmed.   
"Try harder, ojou-chan!" he said gleefully. He placed the painting down, and spread his arms wide. "Here! Easy target!"  
Sakura looked around, confused. "Windy?" Silence. She whirled upon Dark. "What did you do?!"  
He continued to smile at her.   
Sakura angrily pulled out her entire deck in response, and gave her wand an expert twirl.  
"Flower! Blind my opponent!"  
Flower petals appeared out of nowhere and floated in a thick cloud around Dark.   
"Thunder! Watery!"  
The two shot out of their cards and flew angrily towards the flurry of flowers down the hall. But before the lightening and water had even touched Dark, they quickly faded and disappeared, along with the flowers. Dark grinned as he held up his orb and revealed it to Sakura, laughing.   
She was furious. After disposing of her cards, he had the nerve to wave a cloudy orb at her and _laugh_.  
"_Firey! Earthy_!"   
The two Element cards raced towards Dark who hopped nimbly away to avoid the flames and mountains of dirt. After neatly tossing the orb into the air, both Firey and Earthy were promptly sucked in to its crystal depths.   
Sakura stared, open-mouthed. She fell weakly to her knees, and shakily gathered her blank cards in front of them and stared at them with wide eyes. Dark advanced to her, with a sure grin on his face. With every step that the Kaitou took towards her, she could feel the energy draining away from her. Light-headed and dizzy, she struggled to crawl away from the slowly approaching thief. She saw his lips moving, and then his eyes scrunched with some sort of concern with a hand reaching out towards her before she blacked out.

+++

"With," Dark commanded. The black creature flew towards Dark's side and looked up at him for instructions. Dark handed him the painting. "Hold this," he said. He knelt by the girl's limp body, and shook his head. He reached and placed his fingers gently on her wrist to and was somewhat relieved to find a, weak but steady, pulse.   
_Who is that girl?_ Daisuke asked. Dark stroked his chin, and his fingers hovered over the girl's mask.   
"Let's find out," he said softly. His tugged the mask off with relish. As his fingers lifted it away from the girl's face, Dark felt his, and Daisuke's heart, clench as they realized whom it was.  
_Sa--!_  
"Sakura," Dark said in a hoarse voice. Dark turned to With.  
"Go home! Bring the painting to Emiko. I'll take her," he said, automatically lifting Sakura's frail body into his arms. With immediately flew out of the window with the painting, avoiding detection from the police. He stood there, panicked, uncertain of what to do.   
_Roof. The roof._ He heard Daisuke say.  
Dark stumbled as he awkwardly ran to the stairs that led to the rooftop. He struggled as he tightened his hold on Sakura and ran up with much effort. He pushed open the door and staggered outside. He walked slowly to the edge of the roof, and look down. A large crowd met his eyes, and he felt all hope ebbing away.   
_The orb. Use it – use her magic!_ Daisuke said. Dark fumbled for the crystal that he previously tucked into his cloak and grabbed it with the tips of his fingers. He held up the orb, which was now pulsating lightly with a dull ethereal light, and squinted at it.  
"Where's the button?" he muttered.   
Dad said that you activate it the same way she does. So… figure out a way to escape? Say "Escape Card" or something!  
Dark felt incredibly stupid as he said, "Escape Card! Let me, erm, escape!" He swore he could hear the crickets chirping in response.   
"Run Card! Uh, Leap Card!" he shouted, to no avail. He rolled his eyes at the futility of it all, and asked Daisuke for more suggestions.  
_Perhaps Windy?_  
"Oh yes, let's rely on the Wind, which is absolutely capable of carrying two people!" Dark said sarcastically.   
_I don't know! Where the hell is With when you need him?_  
"He's still flying home with the painting damnit!" Dark exclaimed. To his surprise, the orb gleamed brightly with a pink light.  
_That's it!_  
"That's more like it!" Dark said with a grin, "Painting Card!"  
_…_  
He grimaced at Daisuke's frustrated and angry shouts at him.   
"I was just joking," Dark sad. "Fly!"  
Tendrils of pink smoke escaped from Sakura's pocket and it formed the shape of a card in front of him. In the next second, it was sucked into the orb. Suddenly, two white-feathered wings sprouted out of his back. He felt himself elevated into the air, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura's body. With a large flap, he shot off.   
"White," he muttered. "That's new,"  
He suddenly heard a large uproar from the crowd below. _Shit!_ Dark cursed, he tried with great difficulty to gain speed, but soon realized that he wasn't used to this pair of wings. His eyes widened as he heard loud gunshots being fired.   
_Shit, shit, shit SHIT._  
He flapped away from the crowd before a bullet cut through the pinions of his wings. Feathers fell from them, and before his eyes, they began to molt.   
Dark plummeted backwards towards the ground, with a soundless Sakura still held tightly in his arms.  
"Windy! Wood!" he shouted. Gusts of wind erupted from the orb and glided him away from the crowd. The anxious mob ran towards where he was headed, but the strong winds caused him to outstrip them and he was thrown towards a grassy park. Large tree branches softened his landed and he curled himself around his precious cargo.   
He panted heavily and looked down to check if Sakura was okay. To his amazement and despair, she was still unconscious, barely responding to his light touches on her cheeks.  
"God," he said weakly. "I didn't know,"  
In the distance, he could hear the rumbling of the large crowd of people rushing towards the park. He got up once again, and limped away, desperately trying to figure out a way to escape.  
_How can we hide?_ Daisuke said, his mind whirling. _We'll need some sort of trick, an … an illusion. _  
"Illusion? What the hell are you talking a—"  
A pink mist once again curled out of Sakura's pocket and surrounded him with Sakura.  
"What the fu—"  
_Sh!_ Daisuke exclaimed. The large crowd ran into the park and the people dispersed throughout it, searching fruitlessly for Dark to either capture or grope him. Beams of light illuminated the area, and Dark squeezed his eyes shut as he found himself directly in the center of one of the light.   
_I don't think they see us…_ Daisuke said with awe.  
Dark tentatively opened an eye and watched as the people hurriedly brushed passed him as if he weren't there at all. He nearly laughed with amazement.   
_I think we could try flying away now,_ Daisuke said.   
"Good idea," he said softly. "Fly,"  
He was lifted into the air, and with a final glance at the crowd to check if they had noticed anything, he flew home. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Intertwined** : Chapter 12

Dark pushed open Daisuke's bedroom window and eased in, carefully watching Sakura's head. The wings flickered and disappeared in a cloud of feathers. After gripping the pane firmly with a free hand, he stepped in. Dark carefully placed Sakura onto Daisuke's bed and let out a sigh of relief.   
"Got you safe now," he murmured, kneeling next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and placed his chin on the edge of the bed, facing her. "You're a huge bundle of trouble,"  
She didn't make a reply, and Dark was worried.  
_She looks like how she was a couple days ago,_ Daisuke said thoughtfully. _Does that mean she was drained because of you before…? And now that you took her magic…_ Daisuke's voice became frantic. _Check her pulse again!_  
Dark placed shaky fingers onto her jugular, on the side of her neck. "She's fine," Dark muttered.  
_I cannot believe… how I couldn't tell… all this time…!!_  
"Me neither," Dark muttered. He gave a small laugh, "Guess that explains my attraction to her,"   
_…_  
"I guess she does know me," he said, his hand running lightly against her face. He tenderly rubbed his thumb over her lips. "And she hates me,"  
_…You don't know that._  
"She said she hated criminals," Dark retorted. "Since I'm a criminal in her book, that means she hates me. Feels weird to have girls hate me,"   
_They don't know you._ Daisuke said. Dark sighed, and looked at Sakura sadly.   
"Kinda hurts," he noted with a forced smile. Daisuke didn't respond. With another sigh, Dark laid his head against the bed, and stared at Sakura's face sideways.  
"You must feel very powerful," he said. He continued to rub her lips with his thumb. "To have two men's hearts in your hands,"  
With that, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. His lips pushed against hers hungrily, and tears leaked from his eyes at this unresponsive kiss. He clenched the pillow underneath her head tightly as he desperately took in the taste of her lips and the scent of her before Daisuke took over. Daisuke wrenched himself away and began panting, as he sat on the floor of his bedroom.  
"What was that?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
_I couldn't help it,_ Dark said mournfully. _Couldn't help not being able to touch her. _  
Daisuke gripped his chest as he felt Dark's sadness wash over him. _Just this once,_ Dark said, _I wanted to be the one. I wanted to pretend that it was real._   
"It's okay," Daisuke whispered.   
"DAI-CHAN?!"   
Emiko burst into the room and eagerly swept Daisuke to his feet. She pulled him into a strong hug and jumped up and down eagerly with him in her arms.  
"You did it! You got it! It's so beautiful! A-RI-GA-TOU~! **HON**-TO A-RI-**GA**-TOU~!!" she exclaimed exuberantly. Daisuke smiled wearily.   
"O-Okaa-san," he said, sweatdropping. "Um… the girl…"  
Emiko's eyes narrowed. "Did she hurt you again?"  
Daisuke chuckled nervously, "Uh, actually, she's…" He stepped to the side and revealed the unconscious girl on his bed. "The girl's actually Kinomoto-san,"  
Emiko's eyes bulged. "You mean the girl you-?"  
Daisuke nodded. Emiko stared at the girl again, gaping. Suddenly, she ran forward and began to cup the girl's face in her hands.  
"SHE'S SO CUTE!" she exclaimed. "And her _costume_! It's sewn so well and the pattern is exquisite! Did she design this her_self_?! And how can anyone be as cute as this?!"   
"Um, Okaa-san…" Daisuke said, sweatdropping even more. "Do we have anything to bring her around?"  
Emiko stared thoughtfully at nothing. "I'm sure we have some sort of potion… I'll go talk to Kosuke and Towa-chan," she said, walking out of the room.   
Daisuke closed the door, and began unbuckling his coat, when he remembered the girl in his room. He flushed, and quickly yanked off his shirt and hurriedly pulled down his pedestrian clothes.   
_Daisuke, she's completely out._ Dark said, annoyed. _What are you getting so embarrassed for?_  
"I d-dunno. Feels weird," Daisuke muttered, as he knelt by her. He lifted her hand, and slowly entwined his fingers through hers. He pressed her slightly cool hand against his cheek and looked at her mournfully.  
"The strongest magician in the world, and only fifteen," he murmured. "You shouldn't be burdened with such powers,"   
He stared at her sleeping face quietly, not moving for a long while, before Dark spoke up.  
_Her dad may be concerned. Shouldn't you call him?_ He reminded.  
"I heard he was at an archaeology dig for the weekend," Daisuke said.   
_I'm sure someone's at home, worrying about where she is._ Dark insisted. _You should go and call someone._  
Daisuke sighed, and reluctantly put Sakura's hand down. He left and walked into the living room. There, he saw Towa removing the "Moonlit Walk" from its frame and place it in a shinier, more gaudier, one. She spotted Daisuke and immediately glomped him.  
"DAI-CHAN! It's absolutely GORGEOUS!" she said gleefully. "I'm so happy that you rescued this painting too!"  
"Heh, no problem Towa-chan," he said, trying to find the phone with Towa hanging off of him. "Hey, do you know where the phone is? And the phone book, for that matter?"  
"Under the coffee table~!" she chimed, leaping off and rushing away to find a place to hang the art piece. Daisuke bent down, and picked up both the phone and phone book and placed them on the table. After finding the Kinomoto's number, dialed it on the phone, and uneasily placed his ear next to the receiver.  
Immediately, after one ring, a man picked up with a panicked voice. "Sakura?!"   
"Um, no sir, this is Niwa Daisuke, one of Kinomoto-san's classmates," Daisuke said as politely as he could. He wondered if Sakura's father had returned early from his dig.  
"Oh, Sakura's not home," the man said.  
"Yeah, actually," Daisuke said, struggling to keep his voice from sounding too untrustworthy "Kinomoto-san's at my house,"  
"…Huh?" the man said. "Why?"  
_He must've known that she went out to meet me,_ Dark said. _Say… say you were in the park and you found her._  
"Well, I was in the park for a walk, a-and I found her lying on a bench. She wouldn't, erm, wake up, so I brought her back to my house," he said.  
"Who's this again?" the man asked.  
"Niwa Daisuke," Daisuke said.  
"All right, Niwa," the man said. "I'm Touya, Sakura's older brother. Get out a paper and pen, because I'm going to tell you our address so you can drop her off at home. We live at…"  
"No wait," Daisuke said, "She's not feeling too well, and she won't even wake up when I shake her. And she… she looked like she was injured, so I think we shouldn't move her for a while. At least, not until she wakes up and let us know she's okay,"  
"I'm sure you mean well, Niwa," Touya said a bit menacingly, "But Sakura's under my protection, and I think that she should come home. She has… an disease, and you don't know how to treat it,"  
Dark coughed and choked with laughter.   
"No, I think I'll just loan her a bed for tonight, and then bring her back to you in the morning," Daisuke said, firmly.   
"I absolutely insist you bring her home," Touya said, with equal firmness.  
"Kinomoto-san, I understand that you care dearly for your sister," Daisuke said, standing up. "But her injuries appear to be very serious, and I doubt that moving her would be wise,"  
Touya was silent for a moment. "Hold on," Touya said, and he could hear the phone being muffled as Touya talked to someone. Whoever the person was, Touya disagreed with him (or her?), but then he could hear Touya's loud, resigned sigh.  
"Alright you punk," Touya growled. "Nine o' clock in the morning, got that?!"  
"Great," Daisuke said, brightening. "Arigatou,"  
He hung up the phone and tried to find his mother and father.   
"Dai-chan! Here!"  
Daisuke entered the study where his mother and father were, and his mother handed him a small flask. "This will bring her around," she said. "And it won't restore her magic completely – just enough to keep her conscious,"  
Daisuke stared at it, "Will her magic fully return… ever?"  
Kosuke looked up from a book and said, "Magic nearly always replenishes itself. Some faster than others. It depends on what type of magic she wields," he said. "Could take days to weeks. Not any more than a month,"   
Daisuke dug through his pockets and took out the still glowing orb. "What about this?"  
Kosuke grinned. "That's going to keep her magic contained until you feel the need to use it. It'll probably run out if you use it too much,"  
"Ah, thanks, Dad," Daisuke said. "Then I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning," He waved as he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Intertwined** : Chapter 13

Daisuke opened the door to his room and stepped inside. He made sure to close his door so no one would intrude to bother Sakura. He knelt by his bed again.   
"Okay, let's hope this works…" he muttered. He reached out and lightly placed his hands over Sakura's lips. The contact caused him to blush, but he ventured on, and gently opened Sakura's mouth. After he opened the flask and lifted Sakura's head, he poured down a brightly purple liquid.   
As she began to sputter and choke, he quickly hid the flask by throwing it underneath the bed, and helped her sit up.  
"Where am I?" she shouted suddenly, looking around in panic. As soon as she saw Daisuke and felt his warm palm resting on her back, she leapt away with shock. "H-How--?"  
"I found you in the park," Daisuke replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "You were unconscious. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't, so I just brought you to my house,"  
She stared at him for a moment, trying to let his words comprehend in her mind, when she said, "Kaitou Dark – did he steal the painting?"  
Daisuke nodded. "About an hour ago,"  
She groaned and buried her face in her hands. Daisuke gently rubbed her back, and further to his surprise, she didn't stop him. "I can't believe a criminal like him was able to succeed,"  
"Well, that scary girl," he said, choosing his words carefully, "the news said she mysteriously disappeared during the theft,"   
"Oh," Sakura said quietly. Suddenly, they both looked down at Sakura's elaborate costume. Sakura flushed and she immediately tried to cover herself up with Daisuke's sheets.  
"I-I… I just wanted…"  
"To get Dark's attention?" Daisuke asked, saving her from an awkward position.  
"I s-suppose," she said. "Yeah, I guess I wanted him to notice me, so I just wore these crazy clothes that Tomoyo-chan made me," Sakura explained, with a nervous laugh. "I mean, Dark may be a criminal, but he's… sorta…" she coughed, and tried to force out the last word, "cute,"  
_What she's saying doesn't match her tone,_ Dark said, annoyed.  
Daisuke coughed, and asked, "Would you like something else to wear?" he asked.   
"N-no, I don't want to trouble you, I-I…"  
"I think our maid may have some extra clothes," he said. "She goes shopping a lot," He exited the room. Sakura nervously gripped the sheets tightly and looked around Daisuke's room as he was gone.  
_So… neat. Like Syaoran's old apartment,_ she thought. She tiredly leaned back into the bed and nuzzled his pillow, closing her eyes as she took in the smell and feeling of the cloth.   
_What happened?_ She wondered. _How… why was Dark able to take my magic? I feel so weak. It's like how I feel on cloudy days…_ she mused.   
_It's really odd, how Daisuke found me in the park. Why was I in the park? I'd think that pervert Kaitou would kidnap me or something,_ she thought, with a peeved look. _Thank god that didn't happen…_  
She bunched the blankets towards her face and rubbed them against her face to feel their softness. _I wonder if Onii-chan will be okay with me staying here for tonight…_  
"I'm back," Daisuke said. He tossed Sakura clothes, and said, "You can change in here," He then shut the door.  
She reluctantly got out of the bed and hurriedly changed into Daisuke's maid's shirt and sweat pants. Sakura walked to the door and peered out. She saw Daisuke leaning on the wall down the hall looking up at the ceiling, moving his lips, as if he were talking silently.  
"Niwa-kun?" she whispered. He blinked, and turned to her. He flashed her a bright smile.   
"Great! It fits?" he said, walking back into the room. She stepped back to let him in, and immediately walked back to the bed and wrapped herself in the covers. He laughed, and smiled at her. Sakura quickly hid her face to hide her blush.  
_Why is he able to do this…?_ She thought to herself.  
He sat on the floor and leaned against the bed with his back to her. "So, do you remember how you got knocked out?" he asked, smirking a bit.  
"Don't remember," she muttered. He nodded, with an "Ah".   
"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up. "Can I call my Onii-chan? I know it's late, but he might get worried…"  
"Don't worry 'bout it," Daisuke said casually, "I called him already,"   
He could hear Sakura cringe. "What did he say?" she asked.   
"That you could stay, of course," he said, laughing. "What else?"   
"Ah," Sakura said. "I didn't expect that," she gave a small giggle. "I wonder how you managed to convince him,"   
_This is boring,_ Dark muttered. _I'm going to sleep. You two sicken me._  
_Fine, leave._ Daisuke said. And suddenly, his head felt blessedly clear.  
"Actually," Daisuke said, brightening. "I think it was his girlfriend that convinced him for me,"   
"Girl…" Sakura began, confused. "Oh! You mean Yukito… yeah… I guess you could call him a girlfriend,"  
Daisuke raised his eyebrow so high that it was hidden in his reddish bangs. "Okay…"  
"Onii-chan and Yukito-san really care about each other," Sakura said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "They share a room together at home,"   
Daisuke twitched a bit, and nodded. "A…ah, uh-huh,"   
"Mm," Sakura said softly. She gave a large yawn, and pulled the covers tighter around her. Daisuke looked back and smiled at her.  
"You can go to sleep if you want," he said warmly. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled slightly, before realization of what he said hit her.   
"Wait! Where are you going to sleep?" she asked. Daisuke got up, and dusted off his backside.  
"Oh, the couch," he said, preparing to go out. Sakura leapt out of the bed and grabbed the edge of his shirt.  
"Wait, Niwa-kun!" she said. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed; I'm not that sleepy,"   
Daisuke laughed, and gently ruffled her hair, "I wasn't the one who was knocked out cold,"   
Sakura pouted. "I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch. You deserve to sleep on your own bed,"   
Daisuke sighed, "Sa-… Kinomoto…" he said. She tugged his shirt harder, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He immediately blushed, and shook his head. "Aah. I can't do it. You're too tired. I can tell,"   
Sakura frowned, and looked down, silently contemplating to herself. Then she looked up brightly and said, "Then we'll both stay in the bed,"  
Daisuke flushed even further, "Uh, Sakura… I'm not sure that's…"  
Sakura suddenly swayed and nearly fell to the ground. Daisuke's quick reflexes triggered him to act and he caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Heh," she muttered. "I guess I got out of the bed too fast…" She clutched Daisuke's arms for support. Daisuke sighed wearily.  
"Okay, Kinomoto. I'll stay with you for tonight," he said. She looked up at him. Daisuke squinted in the darkness, as she smiled vaguely at him.  
"Call me 'Sakura'," she insisted. He grabbed her waist as she slung her arm over his shoulder and placed her back onto his bed.   
"Alright, Sakura," he said, with a gentle smile. Sakura smiled and crawled back into the bed. Daisuke hesitantly lay next to her. Sakura, after making sure Daisuke was comfortable, smiled, and turned to her side. Daisuke lay there, stiff as a board and tried to prevent any movement.   
After a few minutes of silence interrupted only by the sounds of light breathing, Daisuke decided that Sakura must be asleep. He relaxed, and began to close his eyes to sleep before he heard Sakura whisper very softly,   
"Daisuke?"  
Daisuke gulped. "H-hai?"  
"Why are you… so nice to me?" she asked meekly.   
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I mean," Sakura said. "I-I ignored you this whole week, and didn't even talk to you. You said that you'd be my friend, but I rejected it… gomen,"   
Daisuke let the words roll in his head for a minute, before responding. "It's okay, Sakura."  
She turned so that she was on her back. Sakura gazed up at the ceiling, "How can you be so forgiving," she accused.  
A smile tugged at his lips. He looked down, and wrapped his fingers around her hand, "Because I like you," he murmured. He felt giddy as her fingers slowly curled around his. In response, he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.  
"I…" she began. She sniffed. "I thought so,"  
"Are you okay?" he whispered. Tears began to spill onto the pillow.   
"No," she said. She turned and buried her face into Daisuke's chest. "I don't know what to feel!"   
Daisuke could feel her tears staining his shirt. He ignored the cold wetness, and wrapped his arms around her. He gently tried to sooth her sobs.  
"Sakura, I don't expect you to like me in return. That isn't how love works…" he murmured. She shook her head, and looked up at him with watery eyes.  
"The problem is," she said mournfully, "I think I feel I same."  
"Is that bad?" Daisuke asked, a little sadly.  
"I feel like…" she began. "Like I betrayed Syaoran. H-he… he was… is…"  
"I know," Daisuke said softly. "I know. Daidouji-san told me."  
"Then… then you can see why i-it's hard…" she said. "I admit, that I… l-like you, Daisuke. But Syaoran… he'll always have a special place in my heart,"  
"…I understand," Daisuke said, a dull ache in his chest.   
There was a silence as Sakura cried on Daisuke's chest. "Syaoran…" she whispered in the night air. Daisuke was glad that Dark was not there to witness Daisuke's defeat. Although Dark wouldn't have said anything, he would still be able to feel Dark's compassion and misery.  
As the intervals between Sakura's sobs grew longer, Daisuke dared to look down. "Sakura," he said. "Sleep will make you feel better,"   
She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling with reddened eyes. "My nightmares won't,"  
Daisuke turned and as he heard his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, he brushed his lips against hers. "I'll chase them away," he said. She stared up at him for a long while, and he stared back. Soon, her eyes began to blink wearily, and she gave him a small smile as she closed her eyes.   
"Good night, Sakura," he murmured, as he laid back. She immediately fell asleep, still clutching Daisuke's hand. Daisuke was left lying in the darkness, quietly contemplating to himself.

+++

"S-Syaoran?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
Syaoran smiled nervously at her, as he approached her. He hugged her tightly, and Sakura smiled gleefully.   
"Syaoran! I'm so happy to see you!" she said, as she held him out at arms length to take a look at him. Her eyes widened at the large dark blotch that stained his stomach. His smile became increasingly more nervous.   
"I'm happy that I can see you too…" his eyes looked saddened. "Before I go,"  
"What?" Sakura said. "You're leaving?"  
Syaoran leaned towards her and gently kissed her. Sakura felt chills as his cold lips touched hers. As he drew back, he cupped her face lightly in his hands.   
"Listen, Sakura," he said. "You won't see me for… for awhile,"   
"Wh-what?" Sakura asked, frantic. "Why are you bleeding? Why… why are you cold?" Tears spilled down her cheeks.   
"I-I…" Syaoran said. "I'll always be with you. Don't ever forget that,"  
"Don't say these things!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where are you going?!"  
Syaoran bit his lip. "I'm… I'm sorry that I broke our promise, Sakura. But please remember. I always loved… and I do love, you."  
"I love you too, Syaoran," she said, weeping.   
"I always want you to be happy," he whispered. His head turned to his side, and Sakura followed his gaze to see a blurred image of Daisuke in the depthless blackness. Sakura felt her heart clench.  
"I want to be with you," she said.  
"I want to be with you too," Syaoran said fiercely. "And we will. In due time. But…" He looked up, as if hearing someone calling from the distance. He looked back at her and said quickly, "I don't want to stop you from being happy. So promise me you'll be happy, even if… if it's not with me,"  
"Syaoran, I-I…"  
"Promise," he insisted. She stared at his resolved face, and then at the darkness where Daisuke stood.   
"I… promise," she said hesitantly. He grinned and clapped her shoulder happily.  
"Good," he said smiling. However, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He sighed, and looked away from her. "They're calling for me,"   
Sakura panicked. "Will I see you again?" she asked urgently.  
"Yes," he said. "I promise you, we will."  
Sakura clutched her aching chest, and vigorously rubbed her hand against her eyes. She looked up at Syaoran and said, "I love you, Syaoran."   
Syaoran dipped down and kissed Sakura again. As their lips parted a second time, he mouthed the words against her lips, and in front of her eyes, he disappeared in a blaze of white light.  
I will always love you.

Honestly? I don't really like this chapter. Or the next one. Bit disappointed--but the scenes were necessary to forward the chapter. ...heh. Hope... it wasn't that horrendous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Intertwined** : Chapter 14

Daisuke's eyes fluttered. He yawned, and opened his eyes, and was agitated by the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. He sat up carefully, trying not to jar Sakura, and slid out of bed. He squinted at the alarm clock, and was disappointed to see that it was eight. Turning around, he leaned over Sakura and was about to wake her, when he noticed tears on her cheek. He hesitated.  
_What did you do to her?_ Dark asked, startling Daisuke.   
_I… think I scared her…_ Daisuke said.  
_What did you do?_ Dark asked, his voice suddenly very sharp.  
"Nothing." Daisuke said emphatically. He pulled his sleeve and carefully brushed away the droplets of tears off of Sakura's cheeks.   
_What the hell happened?!_ Dark asked. _What did you do while I was sleeping?_  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered, and she peered out from other her eyelashes at Daisuke.   
"Dai…suke…?"   
"Good morning," he said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"   
He waited tersely for her answer. She looked peacefully at him, and she gave a wistful smile.  
"Arigatou…" she said. "Somehow… somehow I feel a little better seeing you,"   
Daisuke blushed furiously and looked away to hide his burning cheeks. "I-I'll go wake Towa-chan to make breakfast!" he announced, leaping out of the bed and running out the door.   
Sakura slowly climbed out of the bed, shivering in the chilly morning air. She stared out the window of Daisuke's bedroom and marveled at the rays of golden light shining on the floor. She sighed and clutched her chest as her heart throbbed painfully.  
_Daisuke… he…_  
She picked up his pillow and clutched it to her chest.   
_He makes me… feel…_  
_You promised._ She reminded herself. Tears spilled from her eyes.   
"Syaoran… gomen," she whispered.

+++

"Is she alright?" Emiko asked worriedly, as she assisted Towa in the kitchen.   
"Yeah," Daisuke said, plopping down into a chair at the table. "She's awake and kicking,"  
Emiko placed a stack of pancakes onto the table along with some maple syrup. "Do you think she's capable of casting anymore magic?"   
Daisuke sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Dad said that we weren't sure how long it'll take for Sakura to restore her powers," he said darkly. "If ever."  
"She's still alive," Towa said, turning her head over her shoulder. "That's a sign,"  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked curiously.  
"Well, considering that she's the most powerful magician in the world, wouldn't you think that she'd be a little dependant on her magic?" she asked. "To survive?"  
The words hit Daisuke, and he gave an "Oh," of comprehension.  
"So she's already gotten some of her magic restored. At this rate… she'll probably be back to her full powers in two to three weeks," Towa said.   
"So long?" Emiko commented.   
"Yes, well, with the magnitude of her powers, it's bound to take that long." Towa responded.  
"That's insane. She slept like a log last night…" Daisuke said, "Two to three weeks…"  
Towa chuckled. "I noticed that you didn't sleep on the couch last night, Dai-chan," Towa said, with an evil gleam in her eye. "If Sakura was sleeping on your bed, where did you sleep?"  
"Uh!" Daisuke panicked. "A-ano…"  
_? What happened when I went to sleep Daisuke?_ Dark asked, a little annoyed.   
"…Ohayo gozaimasu,"   
Sakura cautiously stepped out of Daisuke's bedroom. "I hope I'm not intruding," she said shyly, hovering near his threshold.   
"Ohayo!" Towa exclaimed cheerfully. "I hope you had a good night's sleep," she said, emphasizing her last three words very strongly, and stared pointedly at Daisuke. She cackled evilly in her head as the two blushed, and turned away.   
_Hey! Answer me!_ Dark exclaimed.   
_…_  
"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better, Kinomoto-san," Emiko said, grinning cheerfully. "It's scary when a cute girl like you is found sleeping in the park. I'm so glad Dai-chan found you before any criminals got to you first!"  
"…Yeah," Sakura said. "I supposed it was,"  
"Well, sit down!" Emiko said, pulling out a chair for her next to Daisuke. Sakura slowly approached the table, and sat next to Daisuke.   
"Would you like some pancakes, Sakura?" Emiko asked graciously, handing her a plate and a fork. Without even waiting for a response, she piled large pancakes onto the plate. Sakura's mouth watered hungrily, and she smiled happily.  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, before tackling the large stack of pancakes. To everyone's amazement, she cleaned the plate in five seconds flat and was eagerly stacking more pancakes onto her plate. "Pancakes are my favorite~"  
Daisuke laughed nervously as Towa and Emiko stared at Sakura and her voracious appetite.   
"Ah well," Towa said, worriedly looking at the diminishing stack of pancakes. "It's understandable…" She laughed away her shock and bustled back into the kitchen to cook more pancakes.   
_…Damn._ Dark commented, momentarily forgetting his question. _I'm surprised she isn't gagging on the unchewed bits of food still in her throat…_  
"…erm… S-Sakura, do you need something to drink?" Daisuke said, genuinely worried that she might choke.  
"Hoe?" Sakura stared at the extraordinarily clean plate in front of her and the nearly empty bottle of maple syrup lying on the kitchen table. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her forehead, and she hastily pushed the chair away from the table.  
"Gomen…" she said nervously. She placed a hand on her forehead, and said, "I just haven't been feeling too well lately…"  
"Daidouji-san and your Onii-san said you have a condition," Daisuke said, struggling not to laugh. Sakura suddenly began to hack.   
"Sakura!"   
Towa immediately passed Daisuke a glass of milk, which he promptly held to Sakura. She took a large swig, and clenched her eyes. She tried to swallow the thick sweetness down her throat. Everyone in the kitchen stared until she finally let out a large sigh of relief.   
"Excuse me," she said meekly.   
"Daijobu?!" Daisuke exclaimed.   
"Hai," Sakura muttered. "Sorry for worrying minna…"  
She stood up and bowed to everyone. "Thank you very much for the food," she said politely. She fidgeted uncomfortably and looked to Daisuke. "If it's alright… I'd like to go home now,"   
Daisuke looked up at the clock on the floor. The longer hand clicked ominously towards the nine. He sighed with disappointment. "Okay, I'll walk you home,"   
"That's so sweet of you Dai-chan~!" Emiko and Towa squealed.   
Both of them blushed, and looked away.   
"A-arigatou, minna-san," Sakura said, before hastily stepping out of the apartment door. Daisuke grabbed his jacket and glared at his mother and Towa before he left. They giggled insanely.

+++

"T-that was embarrassing," Sakura said, her face burning. "I'm sorry for intruding,"   
Daisuke smiled at her, and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Stop apologizing. We're friends, remember? You don't need to be so polite,"  
She blushed even further, and swiftly picked up her pace as she walked down the street.   
"Oi! Matte!"   
He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand. "Slow down, will you?" he gasped. She looked away from him.   
"We should hurry," she said breathlessly. "Onii-chan might get worried…"  
Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. "Your brother sure is protective," he said. He smiled down at her and was about to open his mouth when…  
_Boy, Daisuke. You suck at flirting._  
_ARGH. Shut UP._  
_Hey, you know I could always give you a hand. Tell you some tips…_  
"I don't need tips!" Daisuke exclaimed loudly. Sakura turned to him.   
"…Tips…?" she repeated, a bit confused. Daisuke panicked to find a way to smooth things over.   
"Uuuh… I mean like… money…" Daisuke said slowly, dreading each word that came out of his mouth and Sakura's reaction.  
"…You want me to pay you?" she asked, getting even more confused. "…Why?"  
"N-No! You don't!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I mutter to myself a lot,"  
She blinked in amazement, and then began to giggle. Daisuke felt a little peeved.  
"What?" he asked.   
"You called me 'Sakura-chan'," she said, giggling even harder. His face burned once again, and he could hear Dark cracking up inside of his head and shouting teasingly, _Sa! Ku! Ra-CHA~N!_  
"Oi," he muttered. "You've got to stop making me blush before it starts to really hurt,"   
She laughed even harder, and said, "Then don't make me blush,"   
Suddenly, Daisuke gripped Sakura's hand tighter, and tugged her towards him. They stopped in their tracks, and Daisuke held Sakura by the shoulders. He stared at her intensely, and asked, "Do I make you blush?"  
She fidgeted in his grip, "H-hai…" she said. The look in his eyes softened, and Daisuke lifted her chin so that he could look at her.   
"I'm glad I can have that effect on you," he murmured. Before Sakura or Dark could figure out what he was doing, he quickly kissed Sakura, with the same desperation as Dark the night before. He could understand Dark's feelings now – the ache, the longing, the itch to touch her… hold her… make her his…  
Before long, he drew away and didn't wait for her response. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he continued to walk away. "We should hurry—" he said while walking further and further away from a shock-still Sakura.  
"Daisuke…" Sakura whispered, "matte…" She stared at his retreating back while hesitantly raising her fingers to her lips. "Matte!"  
She raced after him and clung to the back of his jacket. He turned, and patted her head fondly.   
"Don't take that seriously, okay? I just…"  
She silenced him by throwing her arms around her neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. Daisuke took a step backward to keep from tripping. He gripped Sakura's tightly, as if uncertain if she was truly real. Daisuke's breath hitched as she pressed her lips urgently against his and kneaded his lips with hers. Daisuke reluctantly pulled away and stared at her breathlessly.   
"Sakura," he murmured, dipping down to capture her lips in his once more. "Sakura… Sakura…"  
Sakura was on the balls of her feet trying to savor the taste of Daisuke's lips against hers. He hugged her tighter until she could barely catch her breath. She longed for his warmth, to be surrounded by him and to feel …   
"Daisuke," she whispered, pulling away and trying hard to not taste him once more, to not feel his breath mingling with hers, to not drown in him… they rested their foreheads against each other's and shared intense looks.   
"Is this okay?" he murmured, leaning forward to hug her tightly. His nose nuzzled the side of her neck "Is this what you want?" he asked huskily into her ear.   
She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ears. "I-I…"  
"You?" he asked as he stroked the hairs on the back of her head. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.   
"You…" she said breathlessly. "You make me…"   
Sakura reached down and picked up his hand. She hesitated, before bringing it towards her chest.   
"You lessen the ache," she whispered. "It feels… better when I'm with you. When the pain is gone… even for a little while… I feel better. You make me feel better,"   
Daisuke felt his heartbeat slow down a few notches, and gave her a kind smile. "Thank you,"   
"No, you deserve the thanks," she said. She leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "I want to heal…"  
Daisuke closed his eyes as she kissed him again.   
_…Guess you didn't need tips._ Dark said, surly.  
_Nope._ Daisuke said, gleeful.  
"Will you be with me?" Daisuke asked, after another intense kiss, with a hopeful look in his eyes. He gently wiped the tears away from her shimmering eyes.   
"I…"  
"SAKURA!"  
They both turned, and saw a full-grown man running towards them. He looked frantic. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was disheveled. He had an extremely ragged appearance – as if he had just woken up. The look in his eyes made Daisuke gulp in anxiety.  
"Onii-chan," Sakura whispered. She quickly turned to Daisuke. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said. She prepared to run off, before Daisuke grabbed her hand.   
"Sakura…"  
She turned and smiled sweetly at him. To his surprise, she reached up and ruffled his hair and tapped his nose. He stood there, shocked, as she ran away, waving to him.  
"Onii-chan! OHAYO!" she exclaimed.  
_…What…?_ Dark asked, just as confused. _Was that a yes or no?_  
"I… I'm not quite sure," Daisuke said, still frozen in his dazed position.


	15. Chapter 15

**Intertwined** : Chapter 15

"OHAYO!!"  
Sakura ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback at this sudden gesture, and awkwardly stood still as Sakura glomped him.  
_She's… back?_  
Touya stared at his imouto in shock as she grinned broadly at him through her brightened green eyes. He could swear he saw his ten-year-old sister back.  
"K-Kaijuu…" he said with awe.   
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" she screeched. He winced at her cry, and hugged Sakura back for a millisecond, before holding her out in front of him and glaring.   
"Who the hell was that punk?!" he asked fiercely.   
"He's not a punk!" she exclaimed. "That's Niwa Daisuke-kun…"  
"WHAT?!" Touya exclaimed. "THAT PUNK THAT CALLED LAST NIGHT?! THE ONE WHOSE HOUSE YOU STAYED AT?!"   
"Ehehe…" she laughed, an extremely large sweatdrop appearing. "Hai,"  
Touya began a string of swears, which rang loudly along the streets. More sweatdrops formed on Sakura's head.   
"Onii-chan… What are you so angry about?" she asked nervously.  
"WHAT AM I ANGRY ABOUT?!" Touya exclaimed. "You spent the night with some guy that could've taken advantage of you!"   
"…Onii-chan…" Sakura said, with an annoyed expression. "Daisuke-kun wouldn't do that."  
Touya twitched. "What makes you so sure?"  
"Daisuke's a good person," she said smiling a little indulgently to herself.   
"What were you two doing here, anyway?" Touya asked, a vein popping. Although he knew very well what they were doing, he still wanted his imouto to explain her actions.  
"He was walking me home," she said shortly. "Which I think I want to do now," She practically ran down the street, avoiding Touya, who ran after her yelling angrily.

+++

"Oh, it's you, To-ya," Yukito said, yawning. Touya slammed shut the door and watched as Sakura ran up the stairs.   
"Coffee." Touya muttered.  
"Ah, hai," Yukito said smiling. "You know, after last night, I didn't think you'd be up this early…"  
"Coffee." Touya repeated. Yukito grinned.   
"I mean, after waking up, we usually– "  
"Shut up, Yuki," Touya said grumpily. "Sakura's met another brat,"  
"Ah, no wonder you're so moody," Yukito said. He suddenly frowned. "Is she…?"  
"No mention of the gaki," Touya said with a veinpop. "That brat, I ought wring his neck for making Sakura…"  
"Mm," Yukito said, handing him a mug of coffee, and sitting next to him. He stared at the stairs with a small smile. "She seems… happier," He turned to Touya and laughed. "You must be feeling very conflicted right now,"  
"What makes you say that?" Touya asked with a growl.   
"Well, on one hand, Sakura's happy again. But on the other hand… there's a new guy in town and he'll take Sakura away from you," Yukito said, with annoying superiority.   
"Hmph," Touya took a large swig of his coffee.  
"Is he as cute as Syaoran?" Yukito asked suddenly.  
Touya twitched.

+++

Sakura threw the door open, shocking Kero. He flew across the room and hit the opposite wall.   
"Oi," he muttered. "That hasn't happened for awhile…" he rubbed his head angrily, and was about to glare at Sakura when something hit him.   
_…Sakura?_  
"You feel different," Kero said, a little happy, but slightly disturbed. Sakura flew to her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.   
"Dai-su-ke~" she sighed happily.  
"What, that guy with the red hair?" Kero asked.   
"HANYA~N" she said exuberantly. Kero blinked in amazement.   
_That's something I haven't heard in…_  
"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kero exclaimed. Sakura blushed faintly as she stared at the ceiling.   
"Kero-chan~" she sighed. "Daisuke~ is such a great ki…" she stopped in mid-sentence, when she noticed Kero hanging onto her every word. "Ki…d. I mean, person. He's a great person."  
Kero looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"   
"…Nothing," she said, laughing it off.   
"Well, how did it go yesterday?" Kero asked. "I heard 'Nii-san talking to someone yesterday night. You okay?"   
The events of the previous night hit her, and she felt her happiness ebbing away. "Oh," she muttered. "No. He stole it."  
"I heard," Kero said. "How?"   
She took out her cards and handed them to Kero. "He did something to the cards. It was like… he took them away," She stared at the blank cards, and noticed faint outlines of the pictures. "But it looks like they're regenerating," she said. Kero tapped the blank card.   
"Mm," he carefully examined each one. "Wood, Windy, Flower, Thunder, Watery, Fire, Earth, Fly, and Illusion…" he muttered. "He stole practically all of your attack cards. Well, except Sword and Shadow…"   
"I could always Erase him," she said a bit jokingly.   
"How did he take your cards away?" he asked.   
"I don't know," Sakura said, a bit frustrated. "He had this orb thingie, the size of my fist, and he was throwing it into the air and stuff. It kind of… sucked in my magic,"   
"But you sealed them!" Kero exclaimed. "Sealed them and you made them yours! What the hell was that thing…?"  
Sakura frowned and gathered up her cards. "Whatever it was, I hope he didn't take the powers of the cards away. I don't even know if the cards are reappearing because it's getting their magic back or because it's just regenerating,"   
Kero sniffed disdainfully. "Put them in the book for awhile. They should rest," he looked to Sakura and wagged a stubby hand at her. "As for you, you should not exert yourself too much. Get your 'tou-san to write you a note for PE and cheerleading. And NO chasing after the stupid kaitou. And you have to sleep MORE. And EAT more. Not only that, but you should skip a few days of school too…"  
"Kero-chan," she said lightly, reaching out to gently cup him in her hands. "Thank you for being so concerned for me, but I'm feeling fine," She grinned at him. "…And I met someone," she said shyly. Kero's eyes widened.   
"Hoooonto?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He beamed and flitted around her happily.   
"This is great!" he exclaimed, punching the air enthusiastically. "I knew something was different! Who is he? What's his name? What are his intentions? Does Tomoyo know? Does your 'Nii-chan know?"  
With each question, Sakura broke out with sweatdrops. "It's… Daisuke… And I'm sure his intentions are good, and no, Tomoyo does not know, and neither does Touya," she said, a little nervously. Kero paused.   
"I have to meet him again," he said suddenly. Sakura face-faulted.  
"Why?" she asked.   
"I have to approve, of course," Kero said airily.   
"I'm not sure he'll be too happy to see one of my stuffed animals flying around, yelling at him, and speaking in an Osaka dialect," she said. Kero waved away all her words.   
"At least invite him over for dinner," Kero said. "You do have to introduce him to the family, as well as Tomoyo and Yukito, not to mention Yue."  
Sakura sweatdropped at the thought of Touya's menacing growls, Tomoyo's blinking camcorder, Yukito suddenly transforming, Kero zooming around the dining table, demanding food, her father seemingly talking to air and Daisuke's stricken face before scattering out of the house screaming his head off.   
"Hoee…" she muttered. "I'll think about it… And don't let this slip, okay Kero-chan?"  
"Harrumph," Kero said. He shrugged, "Whatever."  
Sakura smiled and patted him fondly. He gave an embarrassed flutter away, and said, "We have to have a talk about your cards with Yue… not to mention everyone else. Yue will definitely be concerned,"  
Sakura "Hoe"d again. "This is all very ridiculous," she muttered. "But I really should tell Yue,"  
She walked downstairs, and trying hard to avoid Touya, and requested Yukito to transform to Yue.  
"What?" Touya asked, looking at Yukito, who closed his eyes and transformed. "Why? What happened?"  
"Is it odd," Yue said dryly, "For her to request my presence every now and then?"  
"Yes," Touya said. He glared at his sister. "Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.   
She laughed nervously. "Gomen nasai, Yue," she said sheepishly. "You must be a bit lonely, since I barely even tell you to come out…"  
Yue made no comment, and instead stared at Sakura with the same bland expression. "What's going on?"   
Kero fluttered down the stairs and transformed. He growled menacingly. "That kaitou took some of her cards' magic," he said.   
"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought I was going to explain!"  
"Eh," Cerberus shrugged. "It's cooler when I do it,"   
Sakura gave him an annoyed expression, and lightly slapped him on the head.   
"What does he mean?" Yue asked, slightly interested now.   
"Kaitou Dark-san," Sakura said with an annoyed look. "He used some sort of magical artifact to take away my powers,"  
"WHAT?!" Touya exclaimed. "That frickin' thief! I ought beat his brains out, pull out all his appendages, gouge out his eyes, rip out his gay-ass hair…"  
Sakura sighed.   
"What kind of artifact?" Yue asked, raising a thin eyebrow.  
"It was shaped like an orb," she said. "And it was about this big," she cupping her hands together and showed them to Yue. He lightly touched her hands and frowned slightly.  
"What color was it?" Yue asked.   
"I'm… not sure," Sakura said hesitantly. "I think it was clear,"   
Yue contemplated silently to himself, while Cerberus looked from Yue's grave expression to Sakura's perplexed and tired one.   
"What? What?" he asked. "What is it?"  
"The orb sucked out your magic or did it take the spell while it was being cast, or cast already?" Yue asked.  
"It took all the cards that I used against him… except Fly and Illusion." She said, finally noticing, "I didn't use those,"  
"Abssorbire…" Yue muttered.   
"What?" Cerberus asked impatiently. "Absorb?"  
"The Abssorbire Orb, idiot," Yue snapped. "Used in the magical wars! Magicians took each other's magics and used them against each other! How could you forget this history?"   
Cerberus growled, "How am I supposed to remember something I learned centuries ago?!"  
"I remembered."  
"That is because you have nothing better to do while you're sitting around in the Snow Bunny's body!"  
"Maybe the fat formed around your brain from your insatiable appetite has impaired your thinking,"  
"Maybe you have a stick up your—"  
"Kero-chan! Yue-san!" Sakura exclaimed. They stopped their argument to stare at the angry Sakura and the blank stare of Touya. "Stop that at once!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Cerberus said dismissively. "You're lucky Sakura's around, Yue. Or else I would've…"  
"What? Thrown pudding at me?"  
"Now that's a start. To see your perfect silver hair with pudding all over it –"  
"Kero-chan! Transform back this instant!" Sakura snapped. Kero-chan sighed, and changed back into his more plushy form. Sakura glared at him. "If you don't behave, you won't get any dessert today,"   
"Hai hai, Sakura-sama…"  
"Yue-san," Sakura said. "This orb… does it completely take away my powers? When my powers are restored… are part of them still in the orb? Or can I get them back?"  
"The magic he stole from you is his to have," Yue said. "He can continue taking your cards powers as well, if he is in a close proximity," he stared at Sakura's dejected face. "I believe that you will also restore your powers, however, he'll keep the magic that you lost until he has used it up,"  
"How long will I not have magic?" Sakura said worriedly. Yue reached out and gently touched her chest, where her heart was. He closed his eyes and the only sound that could be heard was Sakura's nervous breathing and Touya's grunts of disapproval.  
"Your magic seems to be coming back at a rapid pace," Yue said, after a minute of intense silence. "But you have a large well to fill, and it'll most likely take a one or two weeks for your magic to return. Longer, if we have cloudy weather,"  
Touya let out a sigh. "She'll have to be more careful, then?"  
"Absolutely," Yue said. He looked at Sakura, and knelt in front of her.  
"Mistress," he said, his voice filled with the immense emotion, "If you wish, you could extract some of my powers for the time being,"  
Kero snorted. "Suck up," he distinctly muttered. Yue ignored him and stared up at Sakura with earnest eyes. The care from his gaze and actions touched her heart and she reached out to lightly stroke Yue's hair.   
"Arigatou, Yue-san," she said. "But you don't need to. I don't want to weaken you,"  
"I won't be weakened," Yue said sharply. Sakura kissed his forehead and knelt in front of him.   
"Yue-san. It'll certainly be a relief for me to have a few days without magic. So there is no need for useless sacrifices. You are my guardian, not my backup magic souce," she said. Yue sighed.   
"Alright, Mistress. But if you ever see Kaitou Dark again, I insist on coming," he said.  
"Oh! Me too!" Kero exclaimed. Sakura laughed.  
"Alright then," she said. She looked up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It read 12:30. She grinned.  
"Onii-chan, is it okay if I go out to eat with Tomoyo for lunch?" she asked brightly.   
Touya twitched. "In your condition?"  
"What condition?" she asked, glaring a bit. Kero and Yue both exchanged glances, and retreated to the kitchen where they promptly began arguing about Kero's appetite. Touya took a menacing step forward.   
"Remember what Yue said? No extraneous activities?!" Touya exclaimed angrily.   
"Actually," Yue said. "You said that she should 'be more careful',"   
"Shut up!" Touya exclaimed angrily. Sakura took this moment to slowly creep towards the door. "Sakura!' he exclaimed, rushing over. "You might get hurt! And that pervert kaitou might molest you or something!"  
"Molest?" Sakura repeated with extreme doubt. "Well he had a chance to yesterday, but he didn't," she said. Blinking, she said, "I can't believe I defended him,"   
"Sakura," Touya said, his eyes a little sad. "I don't want you to keep going out like this,"   
"Onii-chan, I'll be safe," she said. "Don't worry,"  
"How can I not?" Touya said, with a veinpop. "With that pervert running around and this new guy that you're hanging around with… I'm going to die of a heart attack,"  
Sakura scoffed. "What are the chances of that happening?"  
"Sakura," Touya said, now officially pleading. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
She began to feel her resolve ebbing away at his earnest face. "…Fine," she said with a sigh. "I'll invite Tomoyo-chan over, okay?"  
Touya let out a sigh of relief.  
"But you're cooking lunch for us,"  
He twitched.


	16. Chapter 16

**Intertwined** : Chapter 16

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"   
Tomoyo rushed through the front door and pounced on Sakura and immediately searched for any wounds. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm okay," she said nervously. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief.   
"Thank goodness!" she said. "I mean, if that kaitou did anything to you…" She had a dangerous gleam in her eye. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Iie… I'm okay," she said nervously. "Come on, Touya said we can eat in my room,"  
They ran up the stairs and Sakura urgently pulled Tomoyo into the room. After settling Tomoyo on her bed and hastily handing her a bento box, she ran back to her door. Looking back and forth down the hall and checking the whereabouts of her brother, she shut the door and locked it. Tomoyo gave a slight smile.  
"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura panted slightly, and grabbed another bento nearby. After taking a big bite of rice, she chewed hungrily and swallowed. She had a sort of frantic look in her eyes.  
"Tomoyo-chan, promise me that you won't tell anyone," she said breathlessly. Tomoyo smiled broadly.  
"What is it, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura suddenly blushed as red as a tomato, and felt her voice become small.   
"Daisuke-san… ano…" she said hesitantly.  
"Did he confess?" Tomoyo finish, grinning even wider.   
"HOE! You knew?!"   
"I know everything, Sakura," Tomoyo said, chuckling.   
"Then you already know he kissed me?!" Sakura asked, a bit surprised. Tomoyo was taken aback.   
"Actually," Tomoyo said. "I didn't know that,"  
"Hoe?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh no…"  
"So he kissed you?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. "Did you kiss back?"   
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"It's a very simple question, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sakura glared a bit, before muttering under her breath.  
"'Hai'?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her fine tuned ears picking up every word. "Really!"   
Sakura's face burned. "Honto," she whispered. Tomoyo clapped her hands eagerly.   
"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "How was it?"  
Sakura's tenderly touched her cheeks as they burned so much that it hurt. "…Okay,"  
"'Okay'?!" Tomoyo said, a bit indignant at the lack of information. "Sakura-chan, tell me more! O-hohoho! Maybe I can catch it next time on camera!"  
Sakura sighed wearily. "Hai hai, Tomoyo-chan," she said. Tomoyo seemed to calm down a little and watched as Sakura looked up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. After quietly observing for a minute while taking a few bites out of her bento box, Tomoyo smiled gently.  
"How do you feel, Sakura-chan?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Sakura said. "It just happened so fast… I still can't believe it happened."  
"Who kissed who?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Well…" Sakura began, a bit nervous. "It's complicated."  
"Then please discuss it. And you better eat or your food will get cold," Tomoyo said handing the bento box to Sakura.   
So Sakura explained the situation to Tomoyo without omitting anything, and nearly choking from embarrassment as Tomoyo expressed peals of delight. Tomoyo noted the bemused expression on Sakura's face as she recalled her night there and Daisuke's confession as well as the genuine sparkle that somehow found its way back into her eyes. Faint, but apparent. Tomoyo felt a surge of relief and great thanks towards Daisuke. Perhaps she'll make him something to wear on their first date together. And she could film it! How exciting! She thought. Sakura's first date in elegant clothing! She nearly swooned with delight.  
"Where is Kero-chan, by the way?" Tomoyo asked, once Sakura had finished relating the tale. Sakura grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, he's probably downstairs with Onii-chan arguing over how much dessert he'll get…" she said. "And I told him Onii-chan might make a cake so he's probably down there harassing him…"  
Tomoyo giggled. "Tricky, Sakura," she said.   
"Heh," Sakura said. "I didn't want Kero-chan to eavesdrop and then freak out over it. Onii-chan will do that,"  
"Touya-san doesn't know?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head vigorously.   
"Oh no no no…" she said. "Onii-chan would hunt Daisuke, or prevent me from seeing him. Or … do other things," she said, looking off into the air. She squinted hard, and then rubbed her head roughly. "Ah, forgot," she said meekly.  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her with concern.  
"Ah, I was just trying to See what Onii-chan might do to Daisuke if I ever told him," she explained. "It used to come naturally, but last night… ano, Dark-san took some of the cards' magic,"  
"What?" Tomoyo asked. "How?"   
Sakura sighed and began to explain to her what had happened, not forgetting to show her the blank cards. Tomoyo frowned as she listened to Dark's actions. She let out a sigh of disappointment.   
"I always admired Dark-san for his gorgeous costumes," Tomoyo admitted. "But to have hurt Sakura-chan! That is very odd, since he doesn't seem like a violent person,"  
"He wasn't very violent," Sakura interrupted. "Just very annoying."  
"Maa," Tomoyo said, blinking. "He seems like a very interesting person."  
"No," Sakura said with an irritated expression. "He's someone who deserves to be slapped,"  
"But Sakura," Tomoyo said. "He had a chance to take advantage of you, or seriously hurt you. Yet he left you on a park bench, untouched."  
Sakura did not comment at this. Instead, took a few contemplative bites of her bento.   
"Maybe you should talk to him rather than resort to violence," Tomoyo said gently.   
"What if he resorts to violence?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.  
"He looks like a very gentle person," Tomoyo said. "He may not show it, but he seems to be a very sad and lonely man,"  
Sakura stared. "…You really do know everything, Tomoyo-chan," she said with awe.  
"O-hohoho,"

+++

_Are you daydreaming again?_ Dark asked.   
Daisuke snapped out of his reverie. He blinked and hurriedly began scribbling randomness onto his papers. He cursed in his head as Dark laughed at him.   
_Is she a good kisser?_ Dark asked snidely.   
"Shut up," Daisuke said. "This coming from a guy who wants her for herself. I thought you were heart-broken,"  
_Now why would that be?_ Dark asked. _I have a fair chance now that you two are together._  
"What do you mean by that?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
_Just saying, Daisuke, just saying. If you ever want to rid yourself of me, she'll have to like me too._ Dark said.   
"She has to accept you, not like," Daisuke snapped. "And who says that I want you to get rid of you?"  
_Well, you obviously would want to, unless you always want me to be around when you're with Sakura-chaaan._ Dark said. _When you're hugging her, kissing her, thinking dirty thoughts about her…_  
"…"  
_Aha! Pervert._  
"You're the pervert!!" Daisuke cried. Dark cracked up again, Daisuke groaned.  
_You do want to get rid of me, admit it._  
"Just because I want you out of my head, doesn't mean I don't want you around," Daisuke said. "You made me who I am. You are me,"   
_Hmm… well then, you'll just have to wait around to have a son to see me again._  
"I wish it didn't work out that way," Daisuke said.  
_Well, you don't get to decide. _  
"I can't believe after thousands of years, you still haven't found a way out of this curse," Daisuke said. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as he conversed with Dark.  
_It was a pretty strong curse. _  
"How did you get cursed like this?" Daisuke asked.  
_Don't remember._  
"Liar,"   
_You think I'm going to tell you?! _  
"Must've been really bad then," Daisuke said, laughing. Dark scowled. Daisuke smiled. "Well don't worry. I'll take good care of you once you're my son,"  
_Unless you get a girl._  
"Eh, well grandson then. Ojii-chan had to wait to see me become you, so I'll just wait like he did,"  
_Well, what if your daughter has a daughter too?_  
"…Yeah, what would happen?" Daisuke asked, suddenly realizing how little he knew about Dark. "Where do you go? What will happen to you if our whole family died out without an heir?"   
_Stop asking stupid questions._ Dark said. _I'll just sleep until then_.  
"Will you disappear?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.   
_Shouldn't you be doing your damn homework? _  
"Will you disappear?" Daisuke repeated forcefully. Dark didn't respond. +++ 

"Tomoyo-chan, you won't stay for dinner?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled as she stood in the threshold of the Kinomoto household.   
"No, it's fine," she said. "Okaa-sama is cooking dinner tonight, and I haven't seen her for awhile,"   
"Ah, okay then," Sakura said. "Then good night, Tomoyo-chan," she said.  
"Good night, Sakura-chan!" she said, waving as she walked away. Sakura smiled as she watched her friend walk off towards a black limousine. They had spent the entire day talking with each other. It was something that they had not shared together for a long time, and Sakura forgot how much she enjoyed Tomoyo's company. Her steadfastness and calm countenance could always keep Sakura down-to-earth.  
Sakura cheerfully walked to the kitchen to help Yukito prepare dinner. He smiled down at her as she immediately began peeling the potatoes for the curry that night.   
"Sakura-chan, you look cheerful today," Yukito commented.  
"Hai," she said meekly. "I feel good,"   
"Did anything in particular happen?" Yukito asked, wiping his hands on his apron as finished slicing the carrots. Sakura blushed.   
"I'd rather not say… Onii-chan might get upset," she said. Yukito looked at her with kind eyes.  
"Did you find him?" Yukito asked. Sakura gave a small, mirthless chuckle and looked at him with a saddened look.  
"You asked me that once before," she said. "And I said that I did,"   
Yukito looked down guiltily. "To-ya said he never wrote or called,"  
Sakura licked her dry lips, and nodded. "Hai,"   
"But it's been four years," Yukito said. "Has your heart healed?"  
Sakura placed the peeler down and touched her chest where her heart was, looking down. "It still hurts sometimes, when I'm alone," she said. Yukito gave her a sad smile.   
"But you met someone?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Are you in pain?"  
Sakura gave a slow, faint smile. "He makes me feel good. Something about him makes me warm inside," she said.  
"Is he nice?" Yukito asked. Sakura nodded. "Does he treat you well?" Nod nod. "Handsome?"  
Sakura blushed at this and gave a very small nod.   
"What's his name?" Yukito asked. Sakura looked up at him, and held out her pinky finger.  
"Promise not to tell Onii-chan before I do?" she asked. Yukito smiled and hooked her finger with his. Sakura gave a relieved sigh. "Niwa Daisuke-kun," she said, blushing faintly. Yukito grinned, and then resumed cutting some celery.   
"It's good to see you smile like this again, Sakura-chan," he said.   
"It's good to be able to," she responded.

+++ 

"Where the hell is the cake?!" Kero exclaimed.   
"Just eat your damn curry," Touya snapped as he spooned the spicy stew into a bowl in front of Kero. He growled.  
"Sakura said that you made cake! Where is it?!" he shouted. Touya twitched and turned to glare at Sakura, who sweatdropped.  
"TELL him that there isn't any cake!" Touya exclaimed. Sakura looked from Touya's dangerous glare to Kero's indignant disbelief. Scared of the outcome of whatever she might say, she quickly scooted her chair closer to Yukito and jabbed her spoon into her bowl.   
"You're HIDING it, aren't you?!"  
"Why would I hide it if I knew a glutton like you would be chasing after it?!"  
"Because you want it all for yourself! C'mon, 'Nii-chan, SHARE!"  
"Sure okay. I'll share the invisible cake with you!"  
Kero glared at Touya, who glared back. Sakura laughed nervously.   
"Kero-chan, I'll bake you a cake tomorrow, okay?" she offered quickly as soon as she saw Kero get up with the fork with a murderous glint in his eyes. The glint turned into a bright twinkle and he rushed towards Sakura with a starry eyed expression.  
"REALLY?!"   
"Hai hai…" Sakura muttered. "Otou-san's coming back home tomorrow too, so I'll give him a piece of cake too,"  
Touya sat down in his chair, relieved that Kero wasn't pestering him anymore. "Thank god," he said. "Otou-san is coming back. I can't handle taking care of the house alone,"   
Yukito chuckled. After promptly glaring at Yukito, he turned to Sakura and said, "So you'll be telling 'tou-san about your new friend tomorrow?"  
Sakura nearly dropped her bowl onto the ground. After quickly turning to Yukito who had a bemused expression as well, she blinked and tentatively asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Well," Touya said, avoiding eye contact in fear of burning holes into her face with his intense look, "That gak… kid yesterday that you stayed with. Aren't you two friends?"  
"Um…" she began nervously, struggling to think of something to say, "H-Hai,"  
Touya took nonchalant bites of the curry, before raising an eyebrow at his little sister. "Name's Niwa?" he asked.   
"Hai…"  
"Why didn't you introduce us?" Touya asked, his voice frosty.   
Sakura laughed nervously. "Um… maybe next time Onii-chan…"  
Touya snorted. "Why not tomorrow after school?" he asked. "Invite him over for dinner,"   
Sakura felt a shock of electricity run through, and warning signs appeared all over her head. _What's he planning?_ She wondered frantically. She pouted inwardly, _He knows I can't read his emotions right now, so he's taking advantage of the situation._  
Sakura hesitantly brought her spoon to her mouth. Trying to appear cool and calm, she asked, "What is the occasion?"  
"Just want to meet your new friend, Sakura," he said, just as cool.  
"I'll introduce you at school," she said tersely.  
"Why don't you introduce him to Dad as well?" Touya asked. "I'm sure it's okay, I mean, he's nothing but your friend."  
Sakura screamed loudly in her head, and repressed her bottled up feelings. She felt genuine fear in what her brother would do if he realized what Daisuke really was to her.   
_Nothing I can do,_ she thought morosely. _He can survive through one dinner… hopefully._  
"Ah… hai," Sakura said timidly. She didn't catch the glare Yukito shot at Touya who glared back.   
"I want more!" Kero shouted angrily, not even listening to the conversation, and shoving his bowl into Touya's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Intertwined** : Chapter 17

It was Monday morning, and Sakura had managed to pull herself out of bed early. The nightmares of what might happen to Daisuke if he came to her house haunted her the entire night. She avoided her brother entirely the whole morning and quickly left the house just to reach school with an intense frown on her face.   
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
"Ohayo…" she said wearily. The entire class smiled wistfully, and turned their backs finding nothing unusual about her listlessness. Tomoyo, however, went up to Sakura with immense concern.  
"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed.   
"Oniichan wants Daisuke to come over for dinner," she said. She spotted Daisuke getting up from his desk with a worried expression on his face. She gave a sigh as he walked towards her and quickly cupped her face in his hands. Tomoyo slowly stepped backward, and took out a camera from nowhere and began filming their transaction with a large smile.   
"Sakura," he whispered, "Are you okay?"   
"H-Hai," she said nervously, blushing from his touch. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes in response. Tomoyo chuckled to herself as Daisuke leaned in to kiss her…  
"Okay! Class is starting! In your seats please! Kinomoto! Niwa! That means you too!"  
They both flushed as red as tomatoes and rushed off, highly embarrassed. The entire class stared as they both hid their faces from one another and avoided everyone else's eyes.   
"Alright, roll call…" the teacher said.

+++

Sakura's head began to droop as she listened to her teacher lecture about an obscure Japanese war and she somehow managed to wake up every now and then to scribble a few notes. Suddenly, as she picked up her pen to write another date down, a paper was thrown to her from her right. She looked up, a bit surprised. She turned to Tomoyo who grinned and mouthed, "From Daisuke".   
Sakura's cheeks singed as she opened the piece of paper discreetly.  
_The trees by the track field at lunch – we can talk there._  
Sakura quickly scribbled a response and watied for her teacher to write a sentence on the board. Then she chucked the note back at Niwa, who deftly caught it with a smile. 

_Stop grinning like an idiot,_ Dark said, cutting through his thoughts. _People will think you're a doofus._  
_Can't help it,_ Daisuke said dreamily. _She always makes me feel this way._  
Dark tsked, and began muttering loudly about nothing in particular, although Daisuke did manage to hear the words "Sex-deprived", "pervert", and "wet dream". He twitched and once again began to wish that he had some way to hurt Dark without doing any physical movement.   
Tomoyo stole peeks at Daisuke through the corner of her eye. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the constant changing of facial expressions. He went from smiling indulgently, to glaring, to contorted anger, and finally to contemplation. She was a bit confused by this odd behavior and decided to place it neatly in the back of her head for further observation. Daisuke was definitely a very strange boy.

+++

Sakura rushed out of her Pre-Calculus class and ran down the hallway towards the track field. She cursed herself for being in a math class that was a level lower than everyone else, forcing her to study with people a year younger than her.   
_No use complaining,_ she scolded herself. _Besides, it's not like Math is my strongest point…_  
She rushed passed many stunned people, who stared at her speed. Sakura had no idea why she was rushing so much when she dreaded the thought of Daisuke coming to her house to witness the disaster she called home. However, her heart began pounding wildly at the thought of seeing Daisuke. One period without him nearby caused her to be immensely depressed and bit lonely. More so than usual in her math class.   
Sakura finally reached the track field and rushed over to the groove of trees nearby. She walked down the path, panting slightly. She looked for Daisuke and clutched her books tighter to her chest. Only the rustling of the leaves were heard.   
She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a voice that chuckled in her ear. "You got here before me,"  
"KYAAAH!!"  
Daisuke leapt backwards as Sakura pushed her way out of Daisuke's grasp and she panted even harder from fear. Daisuke was a bit taken aback.   
"A-ano… Gomen," he muttered, scratching his head. Sakura gripped her knees as she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She waved away his apologies and shook her head.  
"No…(pant) …it's just that… (pant) people don't usually (pant) … scare me so easily," she said. She took deep gulps of air.   
Daisuke felt a stab of guilt.  
_It's because we took her magic,_ Dark said, voicing aloud Daisuke's thoughts. Daisuke immediately reached out to help her up.   
"Gomen, gomen. Honto gomen," he said worriedly. She rested her forehead on his chest and panted softly.  
"Daijobu," she said as she felt his arms pulled her closer to him protectively. "Really, I was just a little startled," She reached up to touch the tips of his lips. "Smile,"  
Daisuke blushed and began to nuzzle her cheek with his nose to hide his embarrassment. She giggled and lightly touched his face.   
She kissed him first. The slow and languorous kiss fogged Daisuke's mind and he reacted without thinking. He reached for her waist and pressed himself against her. God, how he missed her touch. Only a day had passed, and already he was longing for more. Separation between them was just torturous. His fingers wove themselves against the hem of her shirt.   
He felt her tugging urgently on his tie, and he smiled against her lips.   
"Mm, Sakura," he murmured. "If you want me to remove my tie, just say so,"  
She flushed, and slowly drew back from Daisuke. "Oh, I-I… gomen, I didn't… Hoe…" she stammered, embarrassed.   
He grinned and gave her another kiss on the lips. "I'm just teasing you," he said with a playful smile. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. He reached out for her hand and drew her towards a grassy area underneath the trees. He sat down and pulled for her to sit next to him.   
Sakura followed, but suddenly tripped on a random root. She fell. Daisuke blinked from the suddenness and reached out to catch her. She landed with a jolt into his arms.  
"Ah!" she yelped, trying to get up, "Gomen!"  
Daisuke smiled and slowly drew her back down to sit by his side. As soon as she settled down, he held her tightly to him. He felt her relax in his arms. She rested her head onto his shoulder and sighed.  
"So," he said, lacing his fingers with hers. "What's wrong?"  
"Tired," Sakura murmured. Daisuke felt the intense stab of guilt again.   
"When you go home, take a rest, okay?" he said. Sakura stiffened a bit. Daisuke blinked in alarm.  
"What is it?" he asked.   
Sakura anxiously chewed at her lip. "Well… no use beating around the bush…" she muttered. "Onii-chan wants you to come over for dinner tonight,"   
Daisuke blinked, and he could feel Dark's interest perking. _A dinner? With her family? So fast?_ Dark asked.  
"Sure, I'll go," he said with a broad smile. "That's nice of your brother to invi—"   
"NO!" she exclaimed. Daisuke was a bit surprised as she whirled around to face him.   
_Eh?_ Dark said.  
"…Geh… What?" Daisuke asked. Sakura looked at him with extreme worry.  
"No, no, no… aah… darn," she said, a bit deflated. "I was hoping you'd say you were busy,"  
Daisuke felt a bit disappointed. _She doesn't want me to go?_ He said.  
_Argh, find out what's really up before you start angsting your ass off._ Dark said.  
"Why don't you want me to come?" he asked.   
"E-hehehe…" she chuckled. "You've …talked to Onii-chan right?" she said.   
"Hai?"   
"Then you know how," Sakura began. She struggled a bit through the next words, "How… he is?"  
"Well, I thought all brothers would be protective," he said, resting his head against the tree. "Are you saying you don't want me to meet your family? I mean, your dad looked pretty nice and I haven't seen your mom yet…"  
Sakura hesitated. "My mom is dead," she said.   
"Um!" Daisuke exclaimed, sweatdrops appearing. "Aah, sorry! I didn't know,"   
"It's okay," she said. "She died when I was very young. But that's not what… I'm worried about," she said.  
"Then what do you think is going to happen?" Daisuke asked. Sakura laughed more nervously as she imagined The Disastrous Dinner™ with Kero-chan, Yue, an angry Onii-chan, a half-reincarnation of a great magician, and a dead woman. She winced as she imagined Daisuke freaking out and running out of the house.  
"A… lot of things," she said.   
_Hmm…_ Dark said. _I have a feeling it's not just her brother she's worried about._  
_You think so?_ Daisuke asked. _Something to do with her … magic? Maybe we should look up some more stuff about her in Hiiragizawa's books._  
Daisuke gave her a reassuring kiss. "Smile," he whispered to her, rubbing a finger against the edges of her lips. "Everything will be alright,"  
Sakura blinked as the words seeped into her. _Everything will be all right. _  
"Yes… they will…" she said, with a faraway look in her eyes. Daisuke watched as she stared out at the blue sky for a long moment.   
_What is she doing?_ Dark asked.   
_Magic?_ Daisuke suggested.  
_But didn't we…_  
"Hooee…" Sakura said, rubbing her head. "That hurts,"   
_Yeah, I thought so,_ Dark said, letting out a sigh of relief. _Thank god she doesn't have her magic or else we'd be CAUGHT because she can read our MINDS and YOU chose this SECLUDED place just so you two can MAKE OUT._  
_SHUT UP!_ Daisuke cried. He hurriedly placed the back of his hand onto her forehead.   
"Are you coming down with a fever?" he asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head.  
"Ano… iie. I'm fine," she said. She looked at her watch and yelped. "Hoe! Daisuke, we're going to be late! Lunch hour is over in three minutes!" She started to get off her feet before Daisuke hurriedly got up as well and held her before she could rush off.  
"What time," he murmured against her ear, "am I supposed to come?"   
Sakura, highly embarrassed, murmured, "7:00, please,"   
Daisuke pecked her cheek, and grinned. "It's a date,"   
She flushed. "Ah, h-hai. I should get to my next class now," she slowly backed away, too nervous to break eye contact with Daisuke until the school bells rang urgently. She jumped with a terrified squeak, and ran off waving.   
"I'll see you later, Daisuke-kun!"  
Daisuke gave a smile and stood underneath the trees with the same dreamy smile on his lips. An indescribable feeling fluttered in his chest and caused him to feel light-headed. It was like he was floating on the clouds…  
_Stop being an idiot and get to class,_ Dark snapped.  
"Yeah, yeah," Daisuke said. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked back towards the school. 

+++

"Sakura-chan!"   
Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo racing towards her. It was after school and Sakura had completed cheerleading practice, whereas Tomoyo needed to stay for choir. Sakura gave a relieved smile as her friend caught up with her.  
"I'm so glad to see you," Sakura said. "I need your help,"   
Tomoyo chuckled. "Does it have something to do with your dinner with Daisuke?"  
Sakura blushed. "Hai,"  
"You want me to make your clothes for tonight?!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura blinked, and then vigorously shook her head.   
"N-No! I wanted you to come over and stay with me. I'm scared Onii-chan will gang up on us…" she said. Tomoyo chuckled.   
"I see," Tomoyo said. "But I don't know, I mean, there's really no point in going…"  
"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tomoyo-chan!"  
Tomoyo grinned evilly. "There's nothing interesting for me to videotape," she said.   
Sakura opened her mouth to protest, when she realized what Tomoyo wanted. "But Tomoyo-chan…"  
"Oh, I'd better get going Sakura-chan~"   
"Hoee, fine. I'll do it," Sakura said dejected. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.   
"Fabulous! I've got a nice dress for you right here!" she said. She pulled out a dress from nowhere. It was what seemed to be a frillish nightmare, with bows sewed in. Tomoyo eagerly handed it to Sakura, who had a large sweatdrop. Sakura held it in front of her and examined it, sighing as she imagined Daisuke's frightened and horrified expression.  
"You'll look stunning!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
"But we're only eating dinner… why do we need to dress up?" Sakura asked, with a sigh. Tomoyo tapped her chin in thought.  
"It is a bit too frilly for the occasion…" Tomoyo said. Sakura brightened.   
"So I don't have to wear this?" Sakura asked eagerly. Tomoyo nodded and stuffed the frillish nightmare back into her bag. Sakura grinned.   
"Thank goodness, I was afraid I'd flip the table if I tried to sit down…"  
Tomoyo immediately pulled out another dress. "This seems a bit more homely, no?"  
Sakura facefaulted. Tomoyo chuckled and handed her the new dress, which was completely devoid of frills. Sakura relaxed slightly at this.   
"It's based on an old Japanese style that I found was very interesting and I mixed in some more Westernized ways of dressing," Tomoyo explained, as Sakura looked it over. "It's simple, but beautiful,"   
Sakura smiled slightly as she touched the knee-length skirt with a light pink sakura pattern on a white background. Sewed into the waistline was a thick, light pink ribbon. Sakura then stared at the top, which was made of very soft, white, material. It's sleeves billowed out and flared at the end, and the neckline was very widely cut. It was much simpler than Tomoyo's previous creations, and Sakura admired it for its uniqueness.   
"I like it," Sakura said. "It doesn't seem too… out there,"  
Tomoyo beamed. "Thank you,"   
She then hooked her arm with Sakura's and walked down the street with Sakura, dreamily imaging taping Sakura in her new outfit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Intertwined** : Chapter 18

TWO chapter update! Merry Christmas everyone--these are my two favorite chapters. Hope you guys enjoy :D.

_Stop freaking out. You'll start sweating,_ Dark said mildly.  
"Shut up," Daisuke muttered as he stood nervously in front of the door of the Kinomoto residence. "I'm not freaking out."  
_"What if I say something stupid? What if I accidentally spill something? What if her brother hates me? What if her dad hates me? What if she stops liking me?" That, to me, qualifies as freaking out._ Dark mocked.   
"So I'm a bit nervous," Daisuke said. "That's normal."  
_To this extent, it is not normal._ Dark said dryly. _If I were in your position, they'd all love me._  
"No, they'd hate you for your 'criminal behavior'," Daisuke said angrily. "And it's _not_ you, it's me."  
_You forget, that you and I share many of the same qualities._ Dark said. _I'll help you. Trust me._  
Daisuke extended his shaking arm and rang the doorbell. From the door, he could hear shrill yelling, laughter, and loud pounding. The pounding grew louder when the door was thrown open and Sakura stood in the threshold beaming brightly.   
"Daisuke-kun!" she breathed. "You look great!"  
Daisuke flushed at the compliment and at Sakura's appearance. Her outfit flowed against her body, yet fit snugly in the right areas to show the full volume of her body. He blushed even further and abashedly handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Here," he said nervously, "For you,"  
Sakura grin grew wider, and she leaned down to sniff the flowers, letting Daisuke into the house and then closing the door behind him. Daisuke was immediately washed in the _warmth_ of the house. In the kitchen were two men cooking with kind expressions on their face. Both looked startlingly similar to each other. Tomoyo was helping Sakura's brother set the table. Everyone was laughing and joking with each other in cheerful voices. Daisuke felt a smile grow on his face at the scene.   
_What the hell is _that_?!_ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke turned and witnessed something fly up the stairs in a yellow blur. Daisuke took a step forward to see what it was, before Sakura happily announced his entrance.  
"Minna-san!" she said. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, "This is Niwa Daisuke-kun," Nearly everyone turned to greet him. Nearly. Sakura's brother let the smile slid off his face and a scowl replaced it. After a few smiles and slight nods, Daisuke began to ease into the Kinomoto household. That was, until Touya strutted towards him, and stuck out his hand. Daisuke nervously took it.  
"Nice to meet you, Niwa," Touya grunted. Daisuke winced at Touya's extremely strong grip.   
"N-nice to meet you too, Kinomoto-san," he said. Touya twitched, and let go of Daisuke.   
_What the hell is his problem? Does he have a stick up his a—_  
"You already know Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. They both bowed politely to each other. Sakura smiled once again and led him to the kitchen. "This is Yukito-san," Sakura said. Daisuke and Yukito shook hands respectively. "And this is my Otou-san!"   
Daisuke felt a relieved smile form on his face as Sakura's father shook his hand with warmth. "It's nice to meet you again, Niwa-san," Fujitaka replied. He then gave a sort of offhanded smile and a dazed look. Daisuke stared.  
"Ah," he said, wiping his hands on his apron, "Don't mind me…" he then began muttering to his side under his breath.  
"Ah!" Sakura said, catching his hand and leading him to the dining table. "Why don't you sit here," she said. He noticed her shaking hands and he wished for some way to comfort her, but hesitated under Touya's eagle eyes.   
"Well!" Fujitaka said happily, opening the rice cooker. "Looks like we're done here, so let's start eating."

+++

Sakura nervously tapped her foot underneath the table. Things were going well. So far. Daisuke was having an engaging conversation with her father on old pieces of artwork and random artifacts that Fujitaka had discovered at his dig. She was surprised at his extensive knowledge of art history. Apparently, everyone else was too as they were soon drawn into the conversation. Tomoyo herself knew a few facts about certain art pieces. It lightened Sakura's mood slightly to see everyone getting along well. Well, almost everyone.  
She watched as Touya moodily stabbed a piece of fish with his chopstick. She kicked his foot, but he dodged it (narrowly), and didn't even look up.   
"Onii-chan," she hissed as everyone laughed at a joke Daisuke made. "I thought you wanted to talk with Daisuke-kun,"   
Touya twitched. "Fine," he hissed back. "Yo! Niwa!" he called. Startled, everyone turned his or her heads. Sakura's eyes widened. Touya pointed his chopsticks at him. Sakura could see the beads of sweat starting to form on Daisuke's forehead.  
"Exactly how long…" Touya said. "Have you been chasing after my sister?"  
The silence was deafening.   
"Um…" Daisuke began slowly. "What do you mean?"  
Everyone's head turned back to Touya. Fujitaka waved the air agitatedly and began talking under his breath.   
"I _mean_," Touya said. "When exactly did you start thinking that you wanted Sakura?"   
"Onii-chan!" Sakura said sharply. Touya turned and glared.   
"You're right, I did want to talk to him," he said. Then he looked to Daisuke, and asked him, "And how long have you been dating her?"  
Deathly silence.   
"Touya," Yukito said firmly. Touya could see that his lover was definitely not too pleased with his behavior. "This is something that we should not be discussing at the dinner table,"  
"S-Sakura-san?" Fujitaka stammered. "Dating… Niwa-kun?"  
Daisuke slunk low in his seat. Sakura felt herself sliding out of her chair towards the floor as well.   
"H-hai…" she muttered. Touya leapt up.  
"WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!!" he exclaimed, pounding the table so hard that the bowls shook.   
Tomoyo contemplated silently in her head whether or not it would be polite to film this revelation.  
"I need your _permission_?!" Sakura asked, angered.  
"HELL YEAH, YOU DO!"   
"Well then. Can I be with Daisuke-kun?"  
"WHAT?! NO!!"  
Daisuke stood up, the yelling between the siblings finally getting to him. Dark's muttered challenges towards Touya did not help as well.   
"Kinomoto-san," Daisuke said evenly. "I assure you that I have the purest intentions with Sakura and do not intend to hurt her in any way."  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY IMOUTO TO RUN AROUND WITH A HOOLIGAN!"  
"Hey, I'm not a–"  
"You _can't_ tell me what to do! I'm fifteen!"  
"YOU'RE STILL A KID – YOU SHOULDN'T BE DATING UNTIL… UNTIL… UNTIL NEVER!"  
"To-ya!"  
"Touya, be reasonable…"  
"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!"  
"Sakura-chan, calm down…"  
"I'M OLDER AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!"  
"WHAT AM I?! YOUR _DOG_?!"  
"I don't think he meant it that way, Sakura-san…"  
"To-ya! Sit down and stop acting like a savage…"  
Daisuke slunk into his seat and buried his face into his hands in exasperation. Sakura and her brother were having a large row over him.   
_You should feel pleased,_ Dark said.  
_That everyone is angry because of me? Yeah, I'm ecstatic._ Daisuke said sarcastically.  
_No,_ Dark said. _Because you mean something._  
Daisuke began to bang his head on the table as Sakura shouted about something obscure like going out at night, when he felt his arm prickle. He looked up, only to see nothing except the Kinomotos battling it out. He felt coldness wash over him.  
_What…?_  
He saw the others give up in exasperation and merely sat and watched as Touya and Sakura yelled over each other. Then, to his and Dark's surprise, something passed over them and they both looked to their side. Touya muttered something under his breath, and then winced.   
_…What the hell is going on?_ Dark said, annoyed. _It's like they're talking to thin air…_  
"Shall we move on to dessert then?" Fujitaka asked nervously, picking up the empty plates. To Daisuke's surprise, Sakura and Touya acquiesced and followed him. Suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs, and what sounded like angry curses.   
"Um… is someone… up there?" Daisuke asked, a bit confused. Tomoyo immediately leapt up.   
"That must be my beeper!" she said, in a highly cheerful voice, "I put it on vibrate, it must've rolled off the desk..." she stammered before running upstairs. Daisuke stared.   
"A-ano!" Sakura said. She quickly handed Daisuke a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it. "Here…"  
Daisuke took it wordlessly, still wondering what was going on. "Sakura…" he said. She looked up. He could catch a frightened look in her eyes. Daisuke felt a glimmer of understanding pass through him.   
_It's something about her other identity,_ he thought.   
_…Perhaps everyone can see something we can't? Does her entire family have magic? Dark asked._  
_Well, Dad did say that Sakura is the daughter of Clow… or the half-incarnate of Clow._ Daisuke thought.  
_Her father?_  
Daisuke blinked, and Sakura's smile faltered slightly.   
"Um…" he said, looking down. "Did you make this?"   
She stared at him for a second, a bit surprised. Then, a relieved smiled spread across her face.   
"Um, no, no. Otou-san made it," she said. "He's a great cook,"  
Daisuke smiled at her, and took a bite of his cake. He could hear her sigh of relief.   
_Her father is the incarnate. Meaning he isn't crazy,_ Dark finished. _He must be … chanting?_  
_A ghost._ Daisuke said. _I felt it. He can see ghosts. Probably all of them can._   
_Even the Tomoyo chick and that Snow Rabbit guy?_ Dark asked.  
_I… don't know._ Daisuke said.  
_A ghost of … who?_ Dark asked.  
_I don't know._ Daisuke said, frowning.   
"Um! Not good?" Sakura asked worriedly, seeing his frown. Daisuke shook his head vigorously.   
"Iie, it's very good. Gomen, I was absorbed in my thoughts," he said. She gave him a faltering smile.   
"Ah… okay," she said. She got up and walked to the stairs, "Tomoyo-chan! Do you want me to bring up some cake?"  
"YES!"  
Daisuke's head swiveled, and his raised his eyebrow. Sweatdrops appeared at the back of Sakura's head.   
_Was that … Tomoyo?_ Dark asked.   
"S-She must be talking on the phone," Sakura said. She grabbed a plate of cake and ran upstairs.   
Once she left, Daisuke tried his best to avoid the gaze of the others in the room. He could feel Touya's intense glare on the back of his neck.  
"S-So Niwa-kun!" Fujitaka said, giving a stab at conversation. "Have you known Sakura long?"  
"Actually," Daisuke said. "I moved here from Azumano a month ago,"  
A veinpop appeared on Touya's head. "_Only_ a _month_?"   
"Um, y-y-yes," Daisuke said. Dark began to threaten Touya angrily in his head again.   
"Keep it civil, To-ya," Yukito said blandly, taking a sip out of a teacup. "And Sakura must be present when we're discussing things. Especially things relating to her."  
"How _anyone_ can base a relationship on one month is beyond me," Touya muttered. At that moment, Sakura and Tomoyo ran back downstairs.  
"Whew," Tomoyo said, a bit unconvincingly. "Okaa-sama sure is angry,"  
Daisuke decided not to comment.  
"Okay, so since Sakura is here now," Touya said, his voice scarily even, "Sakura, why _him_?"  
Daisuke flinched. Dark let out a string of swears.   
"Why else, Onii-chan," she whispered. "He was the only one who didn't bring up Syaoran. The only who I can spend time with, and _not_ think of him,"  
Whatever answer Touya was expecting, it was definitely not this. His anger slowly left his face and Daisuke finally saw the concern Touya really felt for Sakura. It shocked him, since he had not seen anything but a scowl on his face the entire evening.  
"Sou," Touya muttered. Sakura sat by Daisuke and gave him a contented smile.   
"I feel good when I'm around him," she said. Daisuke blushed, and looked down. "And because he's so gentle and kind, I like him more,"  
Nearly everyone in the room smiled. Touya gave Daisuke a long and piercing look, in which Daisuke stared defiantly back.   
"Listen here, you," Touya said. "If you make Sakura cry, I'm definitely going to hunt you down and break your legs,"  
"Alright then," Daisuke said, looking a bit smug. "Breaking my legs would definitely feel better in comparison to knowing that I made Sakura-san cry,"  
Touya grunted.   
"Does this mean I get your approval?" Daisuke asked. Touya "hmph"ed, and crossed his arms.  
"You can have my approval, but not my support," he said. Daisuke extended his hand to Touya. Touya grabbed it quickly, and released it just as fast. Yukito smiled, and leaned over to whisper something in Touya's ear that made him redden. Tomoyo chuckled.  
"Sugoi!" Sakura cried, throwing her arms around Daisuke happily.  
"Thank goodness," Fujitaka said, with a laugh. "And it was just getting late…"  
Daisuke stared at the clock and was shocked to see that it was nearing ten. He reluctantly got up.   
"Then I'd better get going." Daisuke said. He bowed graciously. "Thank you for inviting me,"  
"I'll see you to the door," Sakura said. She got up with him and left, despite Touya's rapid twitching. The front door closed and Touya raged angrily bathroom and locked the door. Everyone sweatdropped as they listened to his muffled yells and curses.  
"Don't worry about him," Yukito said nervously. "He's just a little stressed."

+++

As soon as they found themselves outside of the house, Sakura leapt onto Daisuke, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Before he could express his shock, Sakura kissed him soundly on the lips. He ignored the pain flaring along his back and kissed her back.   
"Sugoi," she whispered. "This makes me very glad,"  
"Your brother still seems very angry," Daisuke said worriedly. Sakura shook her head and ran her hand through his hair.  
"He won't do anything bad," she said. "He'll keep his word,"  
"I hope so," Daisuke said. He lay back down on the ground and stared at the dark streets. "It's getting late," he said, a bit regretfully.  
"Hai. You should get home," Sakura said.   
"Hm…" Daisuke said. He sat up kissed Sakura's cheek. "Then I'll go,"   
She smiled, and got up. She helped him to his feet as well. "Goodnight, Daisuke-kun,"  
"Goodnight Sakura-san," he said grinning. She waved and went back inside the house, leaving Daisuke in the front porch with only Dark to keep him company.   
_Interesting family,_ Dark said.   
_I haven't met so many people who were so… accepting… of the unnatural,_ Daisuke said.  
_Are you calling me unnatural?!!_  
_What would you a person with another being inside of him?_ Daisuke asked.  
_Privileged._  
He rolled his eyes, and began to walk down the quiet streets towards his home.   
_You know, this makes things much easier._ Dark said.   
_I know._ Daisuke said with a slight grin.   
_She may be the one._  
_I know._  
_Well, time for Operation LOOOVE!_  
"WHAT?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
Dark feigned innocence. _Well, of course we're going to have to have Sakura love me too,_  
"Accept! ACCEPT!" Daisuke said, emphasizing the word strongly.  
_Yeah, yeah. But anyway, what's wrong with a little tête-à-tête?_  
"You'll pull something. PLUS, she's going to kick your butt so hard…"  
_Pfft, she's got no magic._  
"She'll still try to beat you up," Daisuke said.  
_We'll see, we'll see._  
"Are you _seriously_ considering going up to Sakura and requesting to have a little 'chat' with her?" Daisuke asked, incredulous. "What makes you think she'll talk to you?"  
_You'll never know until you try, Daisuke._ Dark said smugly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Intertwined** : Chapter 19

Sakura walked back into the house with a small smile on her face. Everyone in the house stared at her, causing her to sweatdrop.  
"Enjoy yourself?" Touya asked, his voice gruff. She laughed nervously. The doorbell rescued her from her awkward position. Tomoyo jumped up.  
"That must be my ride," Tomoyo said. She bowed to everyone, "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious," she said. She turned to Sakura and smiled. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan,"  
"Arigatou," Sakura said, hugging her. She walked with Tomoyo to the door and greeted her four bodyguards politely. She made sure Tomoyo was safely in the car, before closing the door again. She faked a yawn.  
"Uwaa~" she said. "Looks like it's time for me to go to sleep! Goodnight everyone!"   
She ran upstairs before Touya could open his mouth to say anything. She threw open the door and successfully knocked Kero across the room.   
"O-ow…" he sputtered. "First, you deprive me of cake, and then you hit me with the door,"  
"You got cake," she said while she changed into her pajamas.   
"But _only_ one slice!" he whined. Sakura sighed.  
"I'm sure there's some leftover for you tomorrow," she said. "Knowing Otou-san, he'll be up early just to bake one for you,"  
Kero grinned happily. "Yeah… your dad is always doin' cool stuff like th— hey! What are you doing?"  
"Hm?" Sakura said.   
"You're going to catch a cold," Kero said, as he watched Sakura swing her leg over the windowsill.   
"Then give me my jacket," she said. Kero shook his head in disapproval, but brought her jacket anyway. She quickly pulled it on.   
"You have school tomorrow," Kero said.   
"Which is why I need to sit outside for awhile. It's clear tonight, and it won't hurt to sit out there for an hour or so," she said.   
"Yue will get angry. You're doing dangerous things," Kero said. Sakura clambered out of her room and latched onto the roof of her house. She somehow managed to pull herself on top of the roof, and walk across the shingles to the topmost area.   
"Then call Yue-san if you think I'm in such peril," she said, as she lay onto the roof. "I'm sure Onii-chan is going off to work anytime soon… yeah, I see him leaving on his motorcycle,"   
Kero watched Touya drive off, and he sighed. "Fine~"  
He flew back into the house and seconds later, Yue was shooting up towards the roof, with a displeased expression on his face.  
"Mistress," he said. "It isn't safe outside!"  
She smiled reassuringly at him. "Which is why you're here, to look after me," she said. Yue began to sputter.  
"A-a cold… you could catch a cold–! And what if someone sees you? The kaitou?!" he exclaimed. Sakura reached out to touch Yue's cheek.   
"I appreciate your concern," she said. "But I wish for you to trust me,"  
Yue bowed down. Kero watched on, shaking his head in disgust.   
"I would like it for you two to keep me company," she said. Yue nodded.  
"As you wish, Mistress," he said.   
"'As you wish, Mistress'," Kero said mockingly. "Don't you have any dignity, Yue?"  
"This coming from the glutton of Tomoeda?"  
"What is _that_ supposed to me?!"  
"Whatever you think it means,"   
"…Shut up!"  
"It was not I who began this conversation. My Mistress wished for my presence, and I am giving it to her,"  
"You know _what,_ Yue! Do you want to take this outside?!"  
"We _are_ outside."  
Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes as she listened to the two argue. She enjoyed their presence. She could feel their magic pulsating next to her and it warmed her. Not only that, but the stars twinkled brightly in the sky, allowing her head to feel a bit clearer. She took for granted what magic gave her. It was times like these that made her fully appreciate what the Clow Cards had brought into her life.   
"—You're so stuck up! Like that time when you–"  
Sakura began to ponder over Clow's life. Did he feel this content with his guardians? With magic? Apparently not, if he planned everything out so meticulously so he could get rid of his powers. She felt a bit sorry for the man, and wished she knew him better. Her father and Eriol were only halves of him; she wished to meet the full and complete Clow Read.   
_Was he lonely?_ she wondered. _Why didn't he have any children? Why did he never marry?_  
An ache grew in her chest. _What if I become lonely like he was?_  
"What the hell is that?"  
Sakura's eyes flew open. "What is it, Kero-chan?" she asked urgently, sitting up.   
"There," Yue said, pointing. "It looks like a large crow…"  
The three of them leaned forward to squint in the darkness. Yue's face suddenly contorted into anger. He flew up and immediately shot beams of ice towards the object.  
"Wait! Yue-san! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Kero transformed and stood protectively in front of Sakura. The hairs on his back stood straight up as he growled.   
"It's that pervert kaitou," Cerberus said. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the thief spiral in the air to avoid the sharp icicles heading his way. Yue was relentless in his attack.  
"YAMETE!" she cried, jumping up, and grabbing Yue's arm. Yue gasped in surprise, and he stumbled. A beam of ice fell unsuccessfully short.   
"What are you doing?!" Cerberus exclaimed. "He could be coming to attack you!"  
"He hasn't done anything yet!" Sakura cried. "You can't attack him!"  
"_Yet._" Yue said softly. "We're protecting you…"  
Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the approaching kaitou. "Let's see what he wants first," She looked up to Yue. "Could you fly me to him?"   
Yue twitched which caused him to look faintly like her brother.   
"Alright then," Yue said exasperatedly. He grabbed her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The three flew towards the man, who slowed down in his flight and suspended himself in midair with a smug look on his face.  
"Good evening, Card Mistress-san," Dark said. His smile faltered slightly as he came face to face with Yue. "I see you've come with your… escorts?"  
"My guardians," she said airily. Dark raised an eyebrow, and gave a curt nod to the two. They glared in return.   
"What do you want, you hentai?!" Cerberus shouted. Dark gave a small laugh.   
"An annoying lion that talks," he said. "Cute,"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"State your business and leave," Yue said. Dark looked Yue up and down, and then smirked. Yue's grip on Sakura tightened.   
"And here is an Ice Mage," Dark said. "Your knight in shining armor?"  
Yue lifted a free hand and shards of ice began to form on his palm menacingly. Dark chuckled, and raised a finger.   
"Uh-uh," he said. "I suppose your Mistress has told you what happens to magics around me?"  
Sakura immediately reached out for Yue's hand and to bring it safely down. She finally turned to Dark, and gave him a penetrating look. He could see the confusion and sadness in her face.  
"Why are you bothering me further?" she asked. "Haven't you gotten what you wanted?"  
"I'm far from it," he said softly.   
"What the hell do you want then?!" Cerberus exclaimed.   
Dark innocently held up both of his hands. "Just to talk with your Mistress," he said. Cerberus's fur bristled.   
"Why?!"  
"I'd like to know myself," Yue said, a bit menacingly. Dark winked at Sakura, who cringed and clung to Yue.  
"Wouldn't any man enjoy conversing with a woman like Sakura?" Dark said. "I merely wish for a few minutes of her time,"  
"Why should we believe this?" Yue asked. Dark shrugged.  
"You either do or you don't," he replied.  
"You're not getting within ten feet of Sakura!" Cerberus growled. He turned to Sakura, "Sakura, can I blast him away now, _please_?"  
Dark turned to Sakura, and grinned impishly. "Speaking of… we have not heard Miss Sakura's opinion yet," he said, "What do you plan to do?"  
All eyes were on Sakura. She sighed. "Why should I talk to you? A person who has hurt me?"  
"If I am not mistaken," Dark said, lifting his hands and showing the tattered gloves. "You're guardian has already launched an attack on an unarmed man. Not only that, but you so kindly gave me these scars," He gingerly removed the glove, and showed it to her. "And despite this, I'm willing to make amends to speak with you,"  
"What do you wish to speak of?" Sakura asked. Dark grinned.   
"What about you?" he said. "Your life, your magic, your thoughts… your Guardians, if they want."  
She blinked, then looked down in slight embarrassment, and then panicked as she saw the ground below. She then turned to Yue, who had an extremely heated glare directed towards Dark. She tentatively tapped his shoulder. "Yue-san," she said. "Please fly me back to the roof?"  
Yue's head turned quickly, "Why?!"  
"It's… difficult to talk here," she muttered.   
"WHAT?!" Cerberus exclaimed. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING THIS?!"  
She sighed and looked to Dark, "Will you leave me alone if I don't?"  
"Nope," Dark said, grinning. Sakura looked back to Yue.   
"See?" she gestured for Yue to lean down and she whispered softly into his ear, "I'm sure he brought that darn orb with him for protection. I'll see if I can get it,"  
Yue tsked, and shook his head in disapproval, but still flew carefully back to the roof and eased Sakura down. Cerberus began to yell angrily.   
"YUE, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SAKURA CAN GET HURT AND YOU'RE GOING TO ALLOW THIS PERVERT TO ATTACK HER AND –"  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Kero-chan, it's okay, it's okay. You guys will keep me safe, right?"  
"BUT—"  
"I'm putting my trust in you Kero-chan," she said earnestly. "If he does anything, I'm depending on you to help me,"  
Cerberus's chest swelled. "Alright then. I'll take care of you! Not like Yue can do anything,"  
"What was that?"  
Sakura smiled in relief, and turned to Dark, who followed her onto the roof. She frowned a bit, and walked with him further across the roof, away from Yue and Cerberus.  
"Wouldn't want them to eavesdrop, would we?" he said, chuckling. She refrained from commenting. When Dark finally sat down, he leaned back and stretched his arm over his head. She sat down as well, though kept a safe distance away from him. He chuckled, and rested his hands behind his head, when he winced loudly, and quickly brought his hands forward.   
"…What is it?" Sakura asked blandly. She could see him hiding a hand into his large coat.   
"Eh, just a scratch," he muttered.  
"Let me see," she said. Dark raised an eyebrow.  
"Concerned, are you?" he said, taking his hand out of his pocket and gingerly placing it on top of her outstretched palm. Yue and Cerberus's argument still rang loudly in the background, as Sakura carefully examined his bloodied hand. There were long running across his hands and wrists. The cuts were long, but shallow. It seemed as if Dark had tried to block the ice from coming towards him.   
"I don't have any antiseptic right now," she said. "But I could wrap it for you, so it won't get infected," Without waiting for his response, she pulled out a handkerchief from her coat pocket and tied it around his hand. She gave it a final look over, and was startled by the long, dark scars around Dark's wrist. She looked at it questioningly, and then realized where they were from. With a dazed expression, she ran her fingers over it. Dark watched her without comment.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "for that time,"  
Dark's eyes softened. He placed his other hand lightly over hers and caressed it with his thumb, "Don't worry about it," he reassured. Then his sly grin returned, and he said, "And I thought you didn't like me,"  
Sakura immediately pulled her hand away, "I'm responsible for your injuries. I just feel obligated towards them, that's all,"  
"Ah, so you still don't like me," he said.   
"Let's refer to it as 'mutual dislike'," she said, hugging her knees against her chest to keep warm.   
"How can it be mutual when I like you?" Dark said. He smiled and ran his finger across her chin. She flinched and swatted his hand away.   
"… Why do you like me when I hurt you?" she asked.  
"It's something on the _inside_," Dark said, pointing to his chest. "Besides, you're really beautiful without your mask on," He winked. Sakura started.  
"That's right… how do you know my name? And where I live?! And what I look like?!" she exclaimed, leaning further and further away from him, with a scared look in her eyes.  
Dark laughed nervously. Sakura could hear faint shouting, but she wasn't sure if it were from Yue and Cerberus, or … from something else. She rubbed the side of her head, and she could faintly make out the words "BAKA!", "Sakura", and "stupid plan".   
_Maybe it's… Dark?_ She thought. _I can catch a few of the things he's thinking under the starlight…_  
"W-Well…" Dark stammered. "I took off your mask at the museum," he confessed. "And then I left you on a park bench… and this guy, with red hair like this –" he indicated that the boy had spikey hair. "He-he _yelled_ out your name, and I've been watching you two since?" he said, uncertainly. He had a hopeful look in his eyes; he prayed she would buy it.  
_…It fits in with Daisuke's story…_ she said.   
"…So why didn't you… do anything?" Sakura asked slowly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"…I mean…" she said. "Well… ahh… never mind,"  
"What, molest you?" Dark said, laughing. "Rape? Kidnap? Do you really think that much of yourself?"  
She heard more yelling in the back of her head, and she cringed slightly. He thought too loudly.  
"I-I just assumed that you might have done something like that," Sakura said. Dark suddenly leaned in to her so closely that she could smell his breath.  
"Looks can be deceiving," he whispered. She blinked rapidly in surprise, and pushed him away. He laughed, and fell back to his former position.   
"Why did you want to talk to me?!" she exclaimed.   
"Can't a lonely kaitou request some company from a beautiful lady?" he asked.   
"And back to our previous question," she said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "What makes you like me? _Why_? I hurt you… you should hate me,"  
"'Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love'," Dark said. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Buddha," he explained. She laughed, despite herself.  
"Are you saying you love me?" she said, laughing, "Only because you think I hate you?"  
"Don't you hate me?" Dark asked. Sakura smiled slightly, and scratched her head.   
"I hate… what you do. As for who you are, I have no idea," she explained. Dark smiled, a genuine smile without a trace of smugness.   
"Would you like to find out about me?" Dark asked.   
"What will people say," Sakura said, a bit teasingly, "When they find out I've been talking to a kaitou?"  
"They'll say, 'LUCKY!!'," he said, grinning widely.  
Sakura gave a nervous smile, "Oddly enough," she said, "That's not to far off…"  
"Hah, I thought so. Other people still like me, even though I'm a thief," he said.   
"They only like you because you're handsome," Sakura said. "Not because of who you are,"  
Dark laughed. "So you're admitting I'm handsome as well?"  
Sakura gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you so concerned with what I think?"  
"Because I like you, I've told you," Dark said. He rested his head on his hands and looked at her. "Everything you say interests me,"  
"Even when I say that you're a criminal who deserves to go to jail?" she asked.   
"Every word that comes out of those gorgeous lips I worship," he said.   
"…" Sakura began to look peeved. "If we're going to talk, would you please stop flirting with me?"  
"Hai, hai, Mistress-sama," Dark said, raising both hands. "So what should we talk about…?"  
"How about, why you are a thief?" she asked. Dark pondered this for a moment, and then shook his head.   
"Nah, I started this conversation, I get to choose," he said. He stared at the guardians, who were now staring at the both of them with rapt attention. He pointed to them. Particularly, Yue.  
"What's with you and him?" Dark said. "You two have something going on? Should I bother intruding?"  
"Yue-san?" Sakura asked with surprise. "Yue-san is my Guardian,"  
"Yeah, I don't quite understand that," Dark said, looking to her for an explanation.  
"Yue… is the guardian of the cards," she explained. "So is Cerberus,"  
"So since you're the Mistress, you get him?" Dark says. Sakura huffed.  
"It's not a matter of 'getting'. He was created by Clow-san and Yue is sworn to protect whoever is the Master of the cards," she said.  
"So do you and him…?"  
"If you must know," Sakura said. "I already have someone that I like,"  
Dark laughed, and asked, "Ah, and pray tell, what is his name?"   
"I'm not telling you! You'll harass him!"  
"How well you know me…"  
Sakura huffed again angrily, and clutched her knees tighter. Dark noticed her slight shivering. To Sakura's surprise, he removed his jacket, despite the thin shirt underneath, and wrapped it around Sakura carefully. She looked at him questioningly, but he avoided her stare.  
"So how have you been?" Dark asked casually.   
"What do you mean?" Sakura said.  
"Well… considering that I stole a painting from right under your nose as well as your magic…" he said, trailing off. "How are you?"  
She sniffed, "How would you feel in my position?"  
Dark paused, and then said merrily, "Like kicking my ass?"  
"Exactly,"  
"So… do you or do you not hate me now?" Dark asked. Sakura took a deep breath.  
"Well, you're cocky, arrogant, pompous, prideful, annoying, persistent, _and_ a criminal," she said. Dark forced a laugh.   
"I see, so I guess that answers my–"  
"Demo," she said, cutting him off. "You're always hiding behind this character. You never reveal what you're feeling inside,"  
This startled Dark. He then flashed her another bright smile. "You seem to very observant,"  
"No," Sakura muttered. "I just remember what your aura felt like from before. What you were saying did not match what you were feeling,"  
"Oh," Dark said.   
"There's something unusual about you too," Sakura said. "You talk to yourself in your head… and your aura is confusing. Not only that, but you have been around for hundreds of years. What is your secret?"   
Dark licked his lips nervously. Then, "Actually, what about you? You run around at night in fancy costumes… what's the deal with that?"  
"Don't turn this around on me,"  
Dark laughed. "Hm, can't fool you,"  
"No, you can't,"  
Dark stood up and stretched. "Then I guess we'll leave that question for next time,"  
"Next time?" Sakura said. Dark winked.  
"Of course. We're not through yet, Sakura-chan," Dark said.  
"What makes you think I'll even come out on the roof when you wish to talk?" Sakura asked.   
"You'll know," Dark said. He whistled and a black creature came flying out of the sky and landing on his back. Voluminous wings appeared on his back. He watched as Yue and Cerberus got up urgently.   
"I'll see you later," Dark said. He walked up to her and leaned in towards her with his eyes closed.   
Sakura backed away. "Goodnight, Dark-san," she said. Dark opened one eye and then smiled.   
"Alright then," he said. "Goodnight,"  
He took off into the air. Sakura then remembered something.   
"Wait! Your jacket…!"  
He blew her a kiss and flew away. She huffed again, and stomped towards Yue and Cerberus, who glared at Dark's disappearing figure in the sky.  
"He didn't touch you, did he Sakura?!" Cerberus exclaimed.   
"Not… really," Sakura said, frowning.   
"Did you get the orb?" Yue asked. Sakura sighed.  
"He says he'll be back. I'll get it then," she said. She then yawned. "I'd better get to sleep. I have school…"   
She sleepily climbed back into her room with the assistance of Yue and Cerberus. As soon as they made sure Sakura got into bed, Yue left to go back to Touya's room while Cerberus transformed.   
"Can I burn this?" Kero asked, as he picked up Dark's large jacket. Sakura peered out from under the covers.   
"No, just leave it," she muttered, before drifting to sleep.

+++

"Well that went well," Dark said gleefully as they soared through the air back to the Niwa residence. Daisuke began to yell and rant angrily at Dark's uncalled for behavior and how he had shamelessly flirted with Sakura.  
_You know that she and I…!!_  
"Would a thing like that stop me?" Dark said ruefully.   
_She's finding out about us, Dark,_ Daisuke said urgently. _These meetings are too dangerous. Especially when she's getting her powers back. She was outside for a reason, you know._  
"Chill, chill," Dark said. "I've got it all under control,"  
_And okaa-san's going to kill you for giving away that jacket!_  
"Yeah," Dark said, a bit nervous. "But it was worth it for all that info we got,"  
_You mean her guardians?_ Daisuke said, with a hint of jealousy.   
"Yup. We'll have to catch her next time without them," Dark said. "How embarrassing, to have them around…"  
_The man looked really angry. … He must care a lot about Sakura,_ Daisuke said.   
"Eh, don't worry about him," Dark said, waving his injured hand. "She really likes you, couldn't you tell?"  
_…_  
"Anyway, at least she doesn't hate me, is that a start?" Dark asked. Daisuke reluctantly agreed.   
_But I still think this is dangerous._  
"What other choice do we have? I don't want to make the same mistake we made with Riku," Dark said, his tone bitter. "I want this with Sakura to work,"  
Daisuke was silent. Then, _Alright fine. Do whatever you want. Just don't do anything STUPID._  
"Why, Daisuke, don't you trust me?"  
_No._ Daisuke said firmly. Dark chuckled.  
"Completely understandable," He ordered With to slow down in his flight, as he approached Daisuke's bedroom window. "Well, you'd better get to sleep since you have school tomorrow. I'm going to sleep,"  
And with that, Daisuke scrambled onto the window ledge as Dark transformed with warning. Cursing him, he fiddled with the lock on his window to get it open.  
"That damned idiot… one day I'm going to find a way to seriously hurt him…" he muttered, after falling into his room. 

Borrowed the handkerchief scene from Volume 7 of DNAngel--I just thought it was cute, except for the fact that Riku was the one bandanging Dark's wound (seeth seeth). Yeah, so I wanted to put it in here :D. O ho ho. And as for Rikku-tenshi's question... you won't know until you finish the entire story :D (though the ending might not be to your liking :X)


	20. Chapter 20

**Intertwined** : Chapter 20

Sakura yawned for the hundredth time that day. Daisuke smiled, and let her rest her head on his shoulder as they stood up against a tree. It was the lunch hour and Daisuke had hoped for some free time with Sakura to counter Dark's conversation with her for an entire night. However, she seemed to have a serious lack of sleep seeing as before Daisuke could even kiss her, she yawned widely in his face.  
"G-gomen…" Sakura mumbled. "I was up late,"   
Daisuke lovingly patted her head. "It's okay. Sleep for awhile – I'll wake you up when it's time for class,"  
Sakura began to blink tiredly and she immediately drifted off into sleep, mumbling another apology to Daisuke. Daisuke sighed as he listened to Dark's chuckles.   
"This is your fault you know," Daisuke muttered. Dark continued to chuckle.   
_You get to spend all day with her._ he said. _Don't be so jealous._  
"How can I not?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You have no self-control, even when I _am_ around!"   
_I'm not going to jump her or anything…_  
"I still don't entirely trust you," Daisuke said.   
_What? You don't trust yourself now?_  
"…" Daisuke twitched, and proceeded to hug Sakura tighter. "Why exactly are you trying so hard to get to Sakura?"  
_I've told you,_ Dark said impatiently. _I need to get close to her so when you tell her about us, she won't get freaked out._  
"But why exactly are you so eager to confess to her?" Daisuke asked. "Once we confess, you'll disappear,"  
_Eh… I'll be back._ Dark said.  
"I still don't see why you're really pushing this," Daisuke muttered. "Do you want to go so badly?"  
_Considering that I've been hanging around you for the longer than anyone before,_ Dark said. _Yeah._  
Daisuke scoffed, "Is disappearing what you really want?"  
Dark began to sigh. _Do you really wanna know?_  
Daisuke looked at his watch. "Can you sum it up in ten minutes?"   
He could feel Dark twitch. _Disappearing for a few years is better than being tied down to a Niwa. No offense._  
"I see," Daisuke said. He paused, thinking about the next question in his head. "Does it hurt?" he asked tentatively.  
_Does what hurt?_  
"To see the person you love… to not be able to hold them?" Daisuke asked.  
_All the time._  
"This seems like a pretty heavy curse then," Daisuke said. "You know, we could always adopt and lay off having a son," he joked.  
_Now that's an attractive idea,_ Dark said, without any sarcasm. Daisuke frowned a bit. He sat underneath the tree contemplating to himself about Dark's dilemma. He knew that Dark went through it before, but was still concerned for this man… or, his other self's, well being.   
_…You should get going, Daisuke._  
"Geh? A-Ahh!" Daisuke hurriedly shook Sakura. "Sakura! Wake up! We're going to be late!"  
"H-Hoee?"  
Sakura blinked in surprise, as Daisuke quickly pulled her to her feet. "Lunch hour's over!" he exclaimed, tugging her arm.   
"HOEE~"

+++

Sakura yawned widely again and her head drooped tiredly onto her locker. Tomoyo chuckled from behind her.   
"Sakura-chan," she said. "You should've skipped cheerleading practice today,"  
"N-no… way…" she muttered, yawning again. "Sensei would've killed me. I already missed three practices…"  
Tomoyo chuckled again. "Then tonight, promise me you'll get some sleep," she placed a finger to her cheek, "You should just ignore the kaitou,"  
"I can't," Sakura said, languorously doing the combination to her lock. "He won't leave me alone. And I want that stupid orb," she said angrily. Tomoyo grew starry-eyed.  
"When it comes to the day when the heroic Sakura-chan steals the dangerous magic-stealing orb back, promise to contact me!" Tomoyo said. Sakura immediately shook her head.  
"No way!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to get you in danger too,"  
Tomoyo smiled. "If I'm with you, I'll be safe,"  
"But I'm not sure I _can_ beat him if he has that stupid artifact with him…"  
Tomoyo firmly clasped Sakura's hands with hers. With adoring eyes, she said, "'Because it's Sakura-chan, everything will be alright,'"   
Sakura sighed. "Alright, fine," she said, sending Tomoyo off into glees of delight. "But you'll have to hide or conceal yourself, you promise?"  
"Absolutely!" Tomoyo said eagerly. "I can't wait!"   
Sakura shook her head in exasperation as she opened her locker. To her surprise, placed neatly between her shoes was a small envelope with her name written on it. Tomoyo peered over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
"An admirer?" she asked. Sakura opened it with unsteady fingers.   
"'Tomorrow night, 7:00 at King Penguin,'" Sakura read. She rolled her eyes, "Why is it _always_ King Penguin?"  
"Do you know who it is?" Tomoyo said, with surprise.   
"Yeah," Sakura muttered, throwing the envelope back into her locker and putting on her shoes. "It's that baka,"  
"Dark-san?" Tomoyo said, with both eyebrows raised. "…Are you going to get the orb then?"  
"We'll see," Sakura said darkly. Tomoyo brightened.  
"Great! Then I'm coming too!" she announced. Sakura facefaulted.   
"Are you sure about this…?" she muttered.  
"Of course! I won't miss the chance to film Sakura-chan's grandeur as she defeats the mysterious kaitou…" Tomoyo trailed off, singing the entire plotline for her video. Sakura shut her locker, and stood up, and then fell back to the floor at the words, "Of course, I'll be making the costumes,"  
"COSTUMES?!" Sakura exclaimed.   
"Absolutely!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "No movie is complete without a gorgeous wardrobe!"  
Sakura sighed and began to walk off with Tomoyo following her ranting dreamily about what type of fabric, color, and design to use on the costume that she'd make for Sakura the next day.   
"Maybe I could try out this new type of lace I was experimenting with… against some blue cashmere…?"  
_Perhaps I can get Dark to answer some more questions…_ Sakura pondered. _Like why he is so old… and why he talks to_himself…  
She watched Tomoyo continue to rant mindlessly, occasionally giving Sakura measured stares as if imagining how a certain outfit would look on her. _I just hope Tomoyo-chan doesn't get hurt._  
She gave a small twitch. _And that Dark won't start flirting with her if he spots her._   
Sakura tripped slightly. Tomoyo, of course, noticed out of the corner of her eye at Sakura's confused expression as she stumbled.   
_But… why would I care?_ Sakura wondered. Tomoyo placed a small mental note in the back of her head.

+++

"Busy?" Daisuke said, pretending to look disappointed in front of Sakura the next day after school. Sakura looked at him breathlessly. Cheerleading practice was finished, and Sakura had just bumped into Daisuke on her way into the locker room. He had been watching her from the stands.   
He watched Sakura's face look at him in horror. "G-gomen," she said. "But I promised Tomoyo-chan I'd go to her house after school…"   
Daisuke gnawed at his lip. "Ah, I see," he said. "Uh… then I'll just go then…" He gave a nervous shrug and prepared to turn when Sakura grabbed his arm.  
"Iie!" she exclaimed. "I'll make it up to you,"  
He forced down a smile at her predictability, and turned to look at her pleading face. Daisuke shook his head, "N-no, it's okay. I don't want to be a chore for you…"  
"You're not a chore!" Sakura exclaimed. "I want to spend time with you too!"   
Daisuke suppressed the warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach. "It's okay if you don't want to," he said, now forcing a wistful smile onto his face. She immediately leapt up and hugged him tightly, shaking her head.   
"No, no… That's not it," she said. She kissed him. "Please don't feel that way," she begged. He felt a smile appear on his lips, despite all efforts to control it.   
"Alright – we'll just have to go out on another day," he said, faking a sigh. Sakura brightened.   
"Really? Then it's okay?" she asked.   
"Well… I might need some more persuading," he said. Sakura smiled and kissed him again. She giggled as he hummed with content.   
"Are you persuaded yet?" she asked. Daisuke gave her a grin.  
"Nope. Try again," he said playfully. Sakura laughed and lightly pushed him away.  
"Daisuke-kun, I _promise_ this Saturday afternoon we'll go to the park together," she said. She smiled at him and then ran off towards the locker room, waving to him.   
"Right after school!" Daisuke shouted after her. He smirked to himself.  
_Sly, Daisuke._ Dark muttered moodily. _I didn't know you to be the manipulative type._  
"Guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do," he said. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I deserve some time with her, after all, since you're gonna hog her for tonight,"  
_"Hog"? …Have you come down with something?_ Dark asked, incredulous.   
"Love?" Daisuke murmured, savoring the taste of Sakura's lips on his. "It makes you do crazy things…" He doubled over, clutching his waist, and Dark soon took over his body.   
"Hmm…" Dark muttered. "Four o'clock. I still have three hours until the meet,"  
He tugged at Daisuke's uniform distastefully. "Why are the clothes you wear so _tight_?"  
_I'm shorter than you, so obviously…_  
"But why _there_…?" Dark's gaze shifted south and he laughed as Daisuke began to scream hysterically.   
"Easy, easy," he said. "I'm just kidding,"  
But as he began to casually walk through Seijou High's field towards home, he winced a little along the way.

XD I borrowed the last scene from one of the manga--one of those short excerpts from the end that are really cartoon-y... O-hohoho...


	21. Chapter 21

**Intertwined** : Chapter 20

Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo gave her trademark cackle.  
"You look _beautiful_!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura shifted with discomfort.   
"It's really… frilly," Sakura said. Tomoyo had somehow convinced her to put on an extremely puffy blue skirt that flared outwards. Lace was sewn onto the edges of the skirt, as well as the shoulders of the top. Tomoyo also gave Sakura a pair of white gloves and an apron, both with blue embroidery sewed into the edges.   
"Why an apron?" Sakura asked, squinting at it with one eye.  
"I wanted an 'Alice in Wonderland' theme!" Tomoyo explained, helping her tie the strings of the apron. "All that it needs now are your stockings and a blue ribbon…"  
Tomoyo walked to her drawers and removed a very thick ribbon. Sakura stood very still as Tomoyo tied it into her hair. Sakura sweatdropped.   
"You never cease to amaze me," she muttered. "Dark-san's going to tease me awfully,"  
"That's fine," Tomoyo said, giggling, "You look good when you blush,"  
"He is so aggravating!" Sakura exclaimed. "I especially hate it when he flirts with me!"  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said calmly. "You adore Niwa-kun. So even if he flirts with you a little, it means nothing if you accept it,"   
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why should I accept it?"  
"You should accept everyone that loves you," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. "It keeps everyone happier that way,"  
Sakura sat onto Tomoyo's bed with a perturbed look. "I don't want the power to make people happy,"  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
"Because it means I have the power to make them sad, as well," she said. Tomoyo avoided Sakura's eyes as she began to wrap up strings of lace around a piece of cardboard.   
"Everyone has this 'power', Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "But they don't make a person happy or sad on purpose. All you have to do is smile and be loving and caring to everyone… even kaitou Dark,"  
"But he--!" Sakura began, a bit frustrated.   
"From what I hear, he cares about you greatly," Tomoyo said wisely. "Or else he wouldn't have left you with Daisuke in the park, went to talk to you, and convince you to spend more time with him,"   
"He just likes to flirt – and I just happen to be the only girl who wouldn't brag about our encounters or turn him over to the cops," Sakura said.   
"I disagree," Tomoyo said bluntly. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who smiled innocently back.   
"You're too observant for your own good," Sakura muttered. Tomoyo giggled.   
"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Now if I'm not mistaken, we'd better get to King Penguin, or you'll be late,"   
She gestured to a clock, which read 6:50, and Sakura hesitantly stood up.   
"Do you think this is a good idea, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and adjusted her extremely large bow.   
"It wouldn't hurt to keep a lonely man company," she said. 

+++

"Thirty seconds to seven," Dark muttered, looking at his watch for the millionth time. He was sitting on the park bench near the King Penguin slide. His arms stretched along the sides of the bench, and his legs were crossed; he looked like any ordinary person relaxing at the park except for the fact that he was wearing yet another elaborate outfit. He grinned a bit, a bit glad that Emiko was becoming more and more fascinated with the effects of leather against his skin. She had given him a pair of said leather pants with a large, white, woolen turtleneck to wear. The sweater was purposely made a bit larger than his actual size, causing the sleeves to drape nearly past his fingers and for the collar to hang loosely down his neck. Multiple belts also jangled against his waist, placed over the large sweater, rather over his pants, in a criss-cross fashion.   
Dark was a bit surprised at how well Emiko dressed him, seeing as that Sakura was _Daisuke's_ girlfriend, and not his. Though he felt that it might have to do with getting Dark out of Daisuke's body as quickly as possible. He shrugged, still content on how he looked. He wisely decided to wear sunglasses, seeing as that seven o'clock was still rather bold to be outside – the police, as well as other various rabid fangirls, could easily spot them. Although, a few still managed to look past the sunglasses that hid his eyes and figure that he was extremely handsome. He smirked. _Still got it._ he thought proudly.   
He looked at his hand again. "Seven. She's late,"  
_…Just because she's not here on the dot doesn't mean she's late,_ Daisuke said, annoyed. Dark gave an indignant sniff.   
"It's very rude not to either be on time for a date," he said. "It's a universal rule – you're not supposed to keep your date waiting…"   
Dark sighed simultaneously with Daisuke and leaned back into the park bench. He then lifted his hand and placed it in front of him. Rolling back the sleeves, he revealed Sakura's handkerchief, still wrapped carefully around his fingers and palm. Silently and without saying a word, he brought it to his lips.   
"D-Dark-san?"  
He immediately dropped his hand and rubbed the sleeve against his thigh so that it would unroll itself and hide his injured palm. The carrier of the voice, which he heard from behind him, walked around the park bench and stood uneasily in front of him. His breath hitched without warning, and he nearly choked at the sight of Sakura.   
"Y-y-y-you…" he stammered. He nervously began to cough and sputter. Sakura blinked with surprise, and sat next to him.   
"Daijobu?" she asked. She reached out to touch his forehead, but he quickly turned away. Dark somehow managed to regain his composure despite the fact that Sakura had willingly sat next to _him_, was concerned about _him_, had dressed up for _him_…  
_Stop being so full of yourself,_ Daisuke said, feeling the tables being turned. Dark gave a final small cough, and gave her his trademark smirk.  
"Concerned?" he asked. Sakura looked away. Dark, feeling more confident, reached out and touched a frill on her blue dress. "And you're back to your outfits, I see?"  
"My friend made it," she said quietly. "She insisted that I wear it,"  
"How disappointing," Dark said. "And I thought you were wore it for me,"  
She remained silent, and stared down at her lap. Dark's arm rested itself behind her neck, and to any normal passerbyer, they were a couple having a casual date in the park. He smiled at himself for his luck.  
"You're late, by the way," he said, breaking the silence. She looked up.  
"Hoe?" she said. "But it's seven…"  
"Seven o' two," Dark said, checking his watch again. "That qualifies as late,"  
"Two minutes is late?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.   
"Oh, absolutely," Dark said. "Back in the medieval days, if a person were even a second late for a meeting with a noble, they would be beheaded,"  
Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers. "_Really?_"  
Dark grinned – he had seen this same expression whenever Yamazaki hold just concocted another tale in front of her. He congratulated himself on being able to fool Sakura.   
"Yup. And then if they were a _minute_ late, they'd be starved for an entire week, and only given water," he said, stretching the tale even further.   
"This really happened?!" she exclaimed, "because I think Yamazaki-kun told me something like this before…"  
"Yes, I even got tortured once for being late to a date with a princess," Dark said, his grin growing larger. "I have the scars to prove it,"  
Sakura gasped in shock. "That's dreadful! How did you escape?!"  
"You're asking a master kaitou how he escaped?" Dark asked, pretending to look aghast. Sakura laughed nervously.  
"Ah, gomen. Beg your pardon," she said. Dark shook his head.   
"I was just kidding; I don't mind. I'll _even_... let you see the scars," he said. Sakura was caught by surprise, and hiccupped, causing Dark to chuckle quietly.   
_Where is this going, Dark…_ Daisuke muttered.  
Dark grinned again and pulled his shirt up. "There," he said, pointing to an indistinct place on his upper abdomen. Sakura squinted at where he was pointing.   
"I don't see anything…" she said. Dark picked up Sakura's hand, and removed the glove, his hand slightly unsteady.   
"Here…" he said. He pulled Sakura's fingers towards his sharply toned abs, and ran her fingers over it. He gasped inwardly at how soft her hands were. He lightly ran them back and forth, reveling in the feel of her fingers against his skin.  
"A-Ano… there's nothing there," she said, after a moment. Dark smiled at her gently… almost innocently.  
"Really? Hmm… it must've been somewhere else then. Ah yes," he said. He brought Sakura's fingers higher up towards his chest. "I remember her running a knife across here," he let go of her hand and the sweater loosely fell over her arm.   
"Yeah," he said huskily. "There,"   
Sakura's frowned in confusion. She ran her hand across his chest, and wondered where exactly the scar was. She couldn't really feel anything…  
"Dark-san… I think you're scar isn't here…" Sakura said, looking up and removing her hand from his chest. His sweater fell limply back over his jeans. To her surprise, Dark was leaning back on the park bench and gripping the seat edge tightly. His eyes were closed and there was a faraway look on his face.   
"D…Dark-san?" she repeated. He opened one eye and turned to look at her from beneath the sunglasses lens. She noticed a glazed look in it. It sent a nervous chill up her spine. He slowly sat back up and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Something in his look made Sakura to slowly scoot away from him.  
"Ah," he said. "I suppose so. She didn't make very deep cuts, actually," he said, smoothing down the front of his sweater.   
"That's amazing…" she said in awe. "How you lived so long and were able to see so much,"  
"Is it?" Dark said, his eyes focusing a bit. "Funny, I don't feel that way about it,"  
Sakura looked a bit deflated. "H-hoe… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way,"  
"It's okay," Dark said, waving it off. "You really haven't experienced living that long… you're still really young…"  
"I know that living forever isn't the greatest thing in the world," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She remembered Clow and how long he lived – how lonely he was. "You must be lonely,"  
Dark stared at her. He could even feel Daisuke's surprise.  
_For someone as gullible and innocent as her… she's very observant._ Dark said to Daisuke.  
_Yeah… it's kinda scary,_ Daisuke muttered in return.  
"Very observant of you, Sakura-chan," Dark said playfully. "But being able to detect a problem is not as good as being able to solve it,"  
"I'll be your friend," Sakura said simply. Dark was a bit startled at this. He did not respond at first – he allowed the words to sink in before saying anything.   
"Why the sudden favor?" Dark said. "Do you really want the orb that badly?"   
"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura said. "I don't need an ulterior motive to be your friend. Anyone's friend,"  
_She's right._ Daisuke muttered. _She'll be a friend to even the dangerous of criminals…_  
"What happened to your dislike for me?" Dark asked. Sakura gave him a small smile.  
"'Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love'," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "Buddha,"  
He laughed. "What suddenly inspired you?"  
"A friend," she said. "If I can make a person feel even marginally better… it'll be enough,"   
Dark was struck dumb by her words. He felt the sudden urge to do something drastic – grab her, hug her, mash his lips into hers, hold her tightly against him… his heart swelled at her kindness. Her extension of friendship touched him more than anything before. When was the last time he felt this way?  
"Sou," Dark said. "Well, Sakura. I'd greatly appreciate it if you were my friend,"  
"Will it make any difference to you?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Dark's hand clamped itself down onto her head and ruffled her hair fondly.   
"Of course," he said, "I don't know a lot of people here, and I'm glad you're my first friend," He helped her untangle the extremely large blue ribbon from her hair, seeing as that he had accidentally caused it to untie itself and hang awkwardly on her hair. He removed it with great care and delicately held it in his hands.   
"Arigatou," Sakura said meekly, taking it from him and wrapping it around her wrist. When she was done, she straightened her back and began to childishly swing her legs back and forth. With her costume, and her youthful demeanor, she looked extremely young.   
"You know… there are some swings over there," he said. He pointed to the distance where two lone swings swung back and forth, the chains creaking slightly. He stood up, and brushed himself off. He held out a hand to her.   
Sakura looked up at him, uncertain of what to do. Then, she hesitantly reached out to take it. Dark quickly grabbed her gloved hand and walked over to the swings with Sakura trailing slightly behind. He let go of her only to sit onto the swing, and looked at her expectantly. She immediately followed suit and sat next to him, holding onto the chains of the swing.  
Dark began to swing back and forth slowly. "I can't remember when I last played at a park like this," he said, laughing. "I wonder what it'd be like to slide down that penguin…? Or play in the sand? Or to just run around and play tag…" He grinned at the thought.   
"We could do that," she suggested. "I haven't done those in awhile either,"  
Dark began to laugh. "Not in these clothes. Don't want them to get ruined,"  
"Oh," Sakura said, a bit disappointed. "Yeah, I suppose me too,"  
Dark looked at her sideways. She began to slowly swing too, although not as high. He slowed down, and pulled on the chain of her swing. Sakura gasped as she came face to face with Dark, who had a serious look on his face.  
"What does your _boyfriend_ think of all this?" Dark asked. Whatever she expected, it was not this. His tone and his expression frightened her. Not only that, but the thought of Daisuke's face shaking in shame and disappointment filled her mind. She felt her entire body go slack.   
"H-he… he said it was alright," she said quietly.   
"You told him that you were coming to see me?" Dark asked quickly.  
"N-no!" she said, "I said I was going to my friend's house… which I did… but…"  
"…How much do you like this guy?" Dark said, releasing his hold on her chain. Sakura began to blush and she tried to hide her flaming cheeks.   
"V-very much. I like him very, very, much," she responded.   
"Love?" Dark asked cautiously. Sakura's hands dropped to her sides, and she gripped them tightly in her lap.  
"…" she said. Dark looked for any signs of a reddening or embarrassment, but found only a distinct sadness spreading across her face.   
"Is something wrong?" Dark asked. Something snapped in Sakura, and she quickly shook her head.   
"No! I'm fine. I was just lost in thought," she said. Dark gnawed anxiously on her lip, unsure on how to bring up the next question.   
"How do you think he'd feel about… all this?" Dark said, gesturing to the both of them.  
"Probably badly of me," she said softly, scuffing her foot against the sand underneath the swings. "Even if he is fond of you,"  
"He said that?" Dark said, incredulous. "I didn't know your boyfriend was a fan,"  
_I'M NOT YOUR_ FAN. Daisuke exclaimed.  
"He spoke highly of you when I… when I told him about how I felt … about you. Before," she said, a bit hesitantly. She didn't want to look at Dark's face.  
"How do _you_ feel about me?" he asked.   
"You're lonely," she said simply. Dark began to laugh.  
"Is this a pity date?" he asked. He got up from the swing. "Because if it is, I won't stick around to –"  
"It's not a pity date," Sakura said, looking up at him. She then looked back down, "It's not even a date…"  
"Then what is this?" Dark asked. "Why did you come?"   
"You told me to!"  
"But you didn't have to," Dark pressed. "What made you come?"  
Sakura was silent and Dark watched as her brow furrowed in concentration.   
"I guess… I didn't want you to feel lonely or sad," she said. "I didn't want to be the cause of it,"  
Dark stared. She began to laugh nervously.  
"I want you to be happy. And if I can somehow help you to… I'll do it. I don't want to make anyone sad," she said.   
The same previous feeling washed over Dark. Comforting warmth. The sincerity in her voice and the kind look in her eyes caused him to tingle from head to foot. Millions of thoughts crashed in his head. All of the sane ones flew out.   
Dark reacted without thinking. He reached out for Sakura, who stood shock-still as his face hovered a millimeter's length away from hers. His fingers ran across her cheeks and clutched her hair.   
"Why…" he whispered huskily. The tantalizing smell of her breath from her shocked gasp intoxicated him. "Why are you so…"   
He leaned in and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Her eyes widened with shock and her hands, still on the chains, tightened until they were white with strain.   
Dark's hands reached for hers, but before he could move any further, Sakura pulled away. She turned so that he could not see her embarrassed reaction. His hands fell limply to his legs and he watched as her back trembled.   
"I-I wasn't thinking," he said quickly. He kicked himself for the shaking of his voice. And for once, Daisuke was completely silent – he wasn't even sure if he was still there. "S-Sorry. It's j-just…"  
"P-please," she whispered, her back still turned to him. "Don't do that again,"   
"O-okay," he said shamefully. He turned away from her.  
_Crap._ Dark thought to himself. _Now she's gonna hate me all over again. What the hell did I…?! Things were turning out all well and I screwed it up with this and… now she's freaking out…?_  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them as Sakura silently ran her fingers over her lips and Dark mercilessly berated himself. He watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes as she nervously swung in the swing.  
_What is she thinking…?_ He wondered.  
_…you confused her,_ Daisuke finally said, barely above a whisper.  
_What?_ Dark asked.   
_First it was Li,_ Daisuke said, his voice rising. _Then it was me. And now you're--!_  
_I didn't mean to,_ Dark said softly.   
_Bull,_ Daisuke said. _She can't ever forget her first love. And I'm with her now. You took advantage over her friendship and now she's lost over who to love more and…_  
_I screwed things up?_ Dark finished.   
"Dark-san," Sakura said softly. "You told me before that you like me," She turned to face him, and he could see the worry in her eyes. "How much…?"  
She looked at him expectantly. Dark hesitated.   
_Should I?_ Dark asked Daisuke.   
_...It wouldn't do well to lie,_ Daisuke admitted, though a bit peeved. He felt history repeating itself, as he had heard a similar question from Sakura himself.  
"I…" Dark began. He paused before continuing. Three simple words… and they were so hard to say. He looked down at Sakura's glistening eyes, and sighed. "I love you," he confessed.

Don't you love cliffhangers? I know **I** do! XD. Enjoy waiting for one (or two) more weeks until I post a new chapter up. (waves cheerily)

PS: I just realized that I had clicked the "signed-in users only" review thing. So if you're an anonymous reviewer, feel free to spam. And flame. Whatever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Intertwined** : Chapter 22

Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably in her spot hidden behind the bushes. Tomoyo's bodyguards, after checking that they both had their cells phones, dropped them off. Seeing that it was nearly seven, they both rushed off in separate directions – Sakura towards the park bench where Dark was sitting, and Tomoyo towards the secluded bushes off to the side of King Penguin.   
She watched from her camera lens as Sakura appeared from behind Dark. Tomoyo made sure to zoom in on Dark's startled reaction. She began to chuckle as she noticed his desperate attempts to look calm. She then marveled over Dark's outfit – Sakura had not been joking when she said that he enjoyed preening himself.  
She sighed happily and said, "Kawaii~" as Sakura sat down next to Dark and attempted to feel his forehead to check for a fever. Although Tomoyo knew very well that Sakura was with Daisuke and that they liked each other very much, she could just tell that Dark liked Sakura just as much. Although Sakura did not share that feeling with him, Tomoyo noticed, she was a bit concerned about the man.   
Tomoyo leaned in a bit further in an attempt to hear what Dark was saying. She could tell he was teasing Sakura by his sideways grin and mirth in his eyes. Perhaps an anecdote? A joke? Sakura seemed to believe it, although from the looks of it, whatever Dark was saying, was a lie. Tomoyo shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't hear a thing. She resisted the urge to lip-read, seeing as that she ought to respect a little of Sakura's privacy.  
Although she was crouching in the dirt and ruining her very meticulously sewn dress, Tomoyo couldn't feel happier. Sakura had allowed Tomoyo many times before to tape her, but now, she could feel Sakura opening up to her again – as she did five years before. She _definitely_ was not the same girl she was, though. She had healed. The scar was still there, but it did not hurt anymore. Daisuke had made sure of that.  
Tomoyo gave another silent thanks to Daisuke – perhaps she should buy him something to show her appreciation. Or maybe a card? _Was_ there a card for that type of situation? "You've made my best friend happy, so I'm happy. Thanks!" Maybe she could make her own.  
Although… although Sakura was happy, Tomoyo couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of Daisuke. Tomoyo's love for Sakura had not quelled over the past five years. With Syaoran's disappearance, she was partially glad that she could have Sakura to herself. It was wrong, she knew, for her to feel that way. But she treasured her time with Sakura, even if Sakura was not her best.   
With Daisuke's entrance, she was surprised at how relieved she felt. She concluded, after hours of mulling over the topic, that she was not meant to be with Sakura. That it wasn't right for her to keep her all to herself and not allow Sakura to be on her own. She had caged Sakura for her own selfish desires, and it was preventing Sakura from flying. The first time that Sakura and Daisuke were together, she knew. She could see the beginning of adoration in Daisuke's eyes and Sakura's relaxation around him. She knew.   
Now they were together, and happy, so Tomoyo felt that she should be too. She ignored her loneliness and instead focused on the next day's events. It would distract her from her pain. But she taught herself, forced herself, to live with it. She would heal. And … "everything will be alright".   
She smiled at the memory of Sakura's motto. It would… now that she was not clinging so tightly onto Sakura, she'll have more time to move on. She will end up fine, and Tomoyo decided that she wouldn't worry about the future. It was the future, and she'll just have to deal with it a day at a time.  
Tomoyo began to snort with laughter as Sakura cluelessly ran her fingers over Dark's stomach. How Dark convinced her to do that, she did not know. He saw his slight tremors, and knew that he was thinking something very naughty about Sakura. She tsked, and began to giggle.   
She filmed the two patiently as they talked about something very serious, and then twitched with agitation as they moved towards the swings. She couldn't see them at that angle. Carefully making sure no one was watching, she crawled over to another area of the park.   
Tomoyo quickly crouched down in a new area and continued to film the two as they swung casually on the swings. As she leaned in for a better view, she heard loud scuffling noises to her side. Startled, she sat up and tried to look as ordinary as possible.  
"There! There! I see him, Kosuke-san!"   
"Ah, Kinomoto-san is talking to him. What is she wearing…?"  
Tomoyo sighed with exasperation. _Dark fans,_ she thought to herself.  
"He better not be doing anything sneaky!" a woman's voice said. "She's Daisuke's!"  
_…Too late,_ Tomoyo thought, remembering how forward Dark had been before.   
"What are they saying? Can you hear?" the woman asked impatiently. Tomoyo could hear the man sigh.   
_Probably annoyed that his girlfriend likes Dark more than him,_ Tomoyo thought with a chuckle.  
"Emiko-san, in order for us to hear, we'll have to be standing next to them," the man said.   
"We should've brought Towa-chan!" the woman said, miffed. "She could have easily hidden from the both of them without any detection and report back to us!"  
"Well, I'm sure Dark-san would've been able to detect Towa-chan," the man said. After a long silence in which the three of them watched Dark and Sakura converse, the man then asked, "Why exactly are we spying on Dark again?"  
"He said he was meeting Sakura-chan tonight! We can't just let him safely talk to Sakura alone! He might try stealing her," the woman said.  
_…What?_ Tomoyo thought, perplexed.  
"I believe he got Daisuke's approval before giving Sakura the invitation," the man said. "Otherwise, Daisuke would not allow Dark to be there, alone, with Kinomoto-san,"  
_Who are these two?_ Tomoyo wondered, straining to hear better.   
"AND," the woman said, "I want to make sure the both of them don't confess to Sakura-chan without me around! I want to make sure that I can witness Daisuke's transformation… it'll be any day now, since Sakura-chan is starting to trust Dark more,"  
Tomoyo was extremely confused. She wasn't sure she heard correctly.   
_Transformation? Daisuke? Dark? What do they have in common…?_  
Although these questions nagged at her, Tomoyo immediately reverted back to filming, seeing that –  
"Oh my god!" the woman cried. "He _kissed_ her!"  
"What does he think he's doing?"  
Tomoyo was startled. Not only that, but she needed to know who these people were. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she crawled over to where the voices were coming from.  
"Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked. She pushed away a branch from a large shrub and revealed a woman in her late thirties crouching in the dirt with a very embarrassed man who looked remarkably like…  
"Daisuke isn't going to like this," the man said. He shook his head, and then spotted Tomoyo, who was staring at them with perplexity. He nudged Emiko who was very intent on Dark and Sakura.  
"Um, hello," Kosuke said nervously. "We didn't know you were using this bush. We'll just get going…"   
"Wait!" Tomoyo said hurriedly. "Are you Daisuke's parents?"  
This seemed to catch the woman's attention, and she turned to face Tomoyo. She gave a small gasp.  
"Who are you?" Emiko cried. Tomoyo smiled despite the circumstances.  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm Niwa-kun and Sakura-chan's classmate," she said elegantly. Daisuke's parents stared. Sweatdrops suddenly broke out between them.  
"W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?!" the Emiko exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed nervously.  
"I was hoping to ask you the same thing," she said.

+++

"I love you,"  
Sakura gripped the chains of the swing even tighter at the words.   
"Doushite?" she asked, a bit panicked. "Doushite?!" Tears began to form. "You don't even know me – you can't possibly--! How can you love someone who hurt you?!"  
"I do know you. More than you know," Dark whispered.   
Sakura shook her head wildly. "I-I-I… how can you… impossible…"  
"It's not," Dark said, saddened at her reaction. He knelt in front of her and reached up to her face to wipe away the tears. "Please, don't…"  
"I can't love you back," she said. "And I promised that I'd make you happy… and I can't… I can't because I don't feel the same…"   
"You don't… I don't want anything from you. Just let me love you." Dark pleaded. He pushed the hair away from her face and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry,"  
"G-gomen…"  
"No, no. No apologizing," Dark insisted. "You have a large heart, Sakura," he said. "To cry for someone else's pain is truly wondrous,"   
"I don't want you to be hurt because of me," she said, rubbing her eyes.  
"I know, but I'm not hurt," he lied.   
"But I can feel you," she whispered. She held out a shaking hand to touch his chest – his heart. "It hurts."  
Dark clasped Sakura's hand into his own and removed it from his chest. "That's cheating," he said, not letting go.   
"I don't want you in pain. I don't want you to cause you this pain…" she murmured.   
"Then accept me. For who I am." Dark said strongly. He got up and backed slowly away. "Tell me you'll accept me – everything about me,"   
"D-Dark…"

+++

"What do Dark and Daisuke have to do with each other?" Tomoyo asked Daisuke's parents after they tried to explain what they were doing there. Emiko began to chuckle nervously and turned to see how Dark and Sakura were doing. She gasped with shock, and hurriedly shook Kosuke's arm.   
"Kosuke-san! Dark! He's--!"  
Tomoyo's head swiveled quickly, and she quickly turned on her camera.

+++

Sakura stared with amazement as large black wings enveloped Dark. She could feel surges of magic that she never felt before emanating from him.   
Within seconds, black feathers fluttered into the air, obscuring her view.   
"Dark?!" she cried, getting from up. She started to blindly walk through the cloud of feathers. "What--!"  
Hands reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders. She gasped with shock.   
"What did you do?" she asked, turning her head as the feathers tumbled down to the ground.   
"Sakura."  
Sakura felt her heart stop. She came face to face with a very sorrowful Daisuke.   
"Daisuke? What… what happened?" she asked, her eyes filled with fear. "Y-You…"  
"Will you accept us?" Daisuke asked quietly, despite her frightened look. "Can you accept Dark…? Can you accept that he is… me?"  
"You're… You're Dark?!" Sakura exclaimed. Daisuke nodded calmly. Sakura froze and weeks of past events flashed by her eyes. Dark… Daisuke… Dark… Daisuke… She began to tremble violently.   
"All this time! All this time you've been parading around as a different person?!" her gaze became accusatory. "You have been deceiving me!"  
"I have not been deceiving you," Daisuke said with a sigh. "Dark is a different person from me. We… we share the same body. Out of all the people, I'd expected you to understand,"  
"You see… you see what he sees?" she said. The hundreds of mysterious events began to fall in place for her. "Yue-san… and Yukito-san…" she said with amazement.  
"…Excuse me?" Daisuke asked. He hadn't expected _her_ to be confusing _him_. "What about them?"  
"They're the same as you," she said, incredulous. "Sharing the same body? You two…?"  
Daisuke brightened. "Then it's not unusual. Or not, that much… so do you accept me?"  
Sakura began to glare at him angrily. "What have you been trying to pull?! Why were you playing these games on me?! You two!"  
"They weren't games," Daisuke said, worriedly. "Dark is a thief… for generations, he has been with the Niwa family… we've been taking the Hikari paintings because it's our destiny…"  
"Why did you take my magic?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Couldn't you see how weak I was without it?! You saw me suffering, and yet you did nothing!"  
"I needed for you and Dark to get along," Daisuke said impatiently. "You two can't have a conversation without attacking each other! Or you attacking him,"   
"It wasn't fair!" Sakura said. "You knew everything about me and I knew nothing about you! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"  
"I didn't want you to leave," Daisuke said. "I don't want to lose you,"   
Sakura's eyes welled. "A relationship is based on trust…! And we didn't have that?!"  
Daisuke reached out for Sakura and leaned his forehead against hers. He forced their eyes to meet.   
"I needed to be sure. I needed you to be prepared for this. If you didn't know Dark… if you didn't talk with him… didn't know him, you would leave me,"  
"I wouldn't!" Sakura said.   
"Yes," Daisuke said. "You would." _Riku did,_ he thought sadly. Sakura continued to shake her head, though with less vigor.   
"We needed to go slowly." Daisuke explained. "We couldn't just jump the gun and hope that everything will turn out alright. We needed to be sure."  
He held her shoulders and felt the trembles slow. Her weariness grew apparent in her eyes and they replaced the previous fiery anger.   
"Sakura," he whispered. He gently held her against him and stroked her back. "Nothing will change… we're still… I still…"  
"Do you feel the same?" Sakura asked. She clutched him. "Everything Dark feels? The same?"   
"Of course," he choked. Sakura felt her heart uplifting and something warm… something warm going through her body. She rested her head against his shoulder.   
"Then… I love you, Daisuke," she said. Daisuke felt relief washing over him.   
"And Dark?" he asked. "Will you…"  
"I accept him," she said firmly.   
Everything happened at once. Tomoyo, Emiko, and Kosuke came tearing out of the bushes. Daisuke backed away from Sakura and tripped onto the hard gravel. A small orb, the Abssorbire, fell out of his sweater and dropped onto the floor. As soon as it landed, it was broken into tiny glass pieces. Pink tendrils of magic made their way to Sakura and surrounded her.   
Large yelling suddenly filled Sakura's mind. She nearly fainted from the amount of energy pulsating in the air.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
"DAISUKE!"  
"DAI-CHAN!"  
Sakura fell to her knees as waves and waves of power washed over her. Through it all, she could feel pain. Excruciating pain.  
_DARK!!_  
_Daisuke… it was fun while it lasted._  
_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!_  
_Hey, I told you this would happen sooner or later… don't act as if this comes as a surprise…_  
_WAIT!! STOP!!_  
_I'll see you in a couple of years, okay…?_  
"**DARK!!**" Daisuke yelled. He grabbed the large sweater and clutched it to his chest. Sakura grabbed hers as well – a feeling of great loss came over her. Unbidden tears sprang from her eyes and onto the floor. Tomoyo barely reached Sakura in time as she too fell to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**Intertwined** : Chapter 23

"Is she going to be alright?"  
"Her powers are incredible. She was able to feel Daisuke and Dark's emotions…"  
"Sakura-chan is a very powerful Magician. It seems as if her powers have returned…"  
Sakura blinked and slowly opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she moaned, sitting up. She looked around her and found herself still at King Penguin. Reality hit her and she frantically got up, looking back and forth. "Where's Daisuke?! Dark-san!?"  
"Daisuke's asleep," Kosuke said gently. He moved to reveal a still unconscious Daisuke lying on the ground. "It'll take him awhile to get used to life without Dark,"  
Sakura bolted upwards and immediately regretted it. Her head was spinning. Despite the pain, she tried to crawl her way towards Daisuke. Emiko and Kosuke watched her with a startled expression.   
"Kinomoto-san, what are you…" Kosuke began. Tomoyo quietly walked to Sakura's side and aided in her efforts to reach her boyfriend.   
"Daisuke…" Sakura said chokingly, tears dribbling down her cheek and onto the pavement. "Dark-san…"  
She began to shake Daisuke strongly. "WAKE UP!! DAISUKE!!"  
"Sakura-chan, he's very weak right now," Emiko said with a startled look. "Just stay patient and he'll…"  
"I can still feel him!" Sakura cried, turning to Daisuke's mother. She clutched her chest tightly. "I can feel Dark-san! He's still there! I-I-I… he can't leave!"  
Emiko shook her head sadly. "There's no helping it," she said, watching as Sakura shake Daisuke even more vigorously. "It's something that affects all Niwa men. Dark infests their body at fourteen and leaves once his carrier's love accepts him. He'll be back, it'll just–"  
"It isn't an infestation!" Sakura exclaimed, pounding angrily on her knees. "It was a co-existence! Dark is human! He is a person! It isn't fair for him to have to _share_ something that he should have for himself!"  
Everyone was shocked to silence. Kosuke placed his arms around a shaking Emiko. Sakura continued her attempts at rousing Daisuke.  
"_Onegai!_"  
Sakura's tears began to splatter onto Daisuke's cheeks. He flinched as another tear fell, and he slowly awoke. He looked agitated; he groaned and twisted on the hard ground.  
"Sakura…" Daisuke said with surprise. "Why are you…"  
"Dark-san!" she exclaimed. "He's still in you!"  
"What?" Daisuke said, his muggy senses quickly clearing. "But he…"  
"I can feel him there! He's weak… he wants to sleep… but we have to… I can…!" Sakura sputtered. Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her back.  
"What is it, Sakura?" Daisuke asked. Hope began to fill his face, "What can you do?"   
"I can split you two!" Sakura said, trembling. Nearly everyone fell back with surprise.   
"Split?" Kosuke repeated. "Why?!"  
She turned on him, something strangely alight in her eyes. "Dark-san deserves his own body. His own feelings," she said through gritted teeth. "I have enough power to give him that,"  
"But why," Emiko asked, feeling stronger. "Breaking centuries of tradition… Dark won't know what to do with himself. He has not had his own body for so long… And he won't be able to hide anymore! Everyone policeman in town will recognize him and he'll be sent to jail. What kind of life is that for him to have?! Not to mention no identity, no background, no –"  
"YAMETE!"  
All heads turned to Tomoyo. Her camera lay discarded by her side and her fists were balled tightly in her lap. Her shoulders heaved, as if she were trying to contain something deep within her.   
"Listen. Everyone is forgetting the most vital thing here." Tomoyo said, looking at everyone. "Sakura-chan says that Dark is his own person. Niwa-san says that Dark won't have much of a life without Daisuke. But these are all personal speculations and opinions. Shouldn't we ask the person who knows Dark best…?" she said.   
In response, all eyes were on Daisuke. The same burning determination was aflame in his eyes as well. "Dark deserves to be independent," he said firmly. "He _deserves_ to lead a normal life."  
Emiko began to protest, "Dai-chan, we don't even know if he'll have one even when separated from you…"  
"Okaa-san," he said softly. "I'm sure Sakura is capable of making everything alright for Dark," he turned to Sakura, a trusting look in his eyes. "Aren't you?"  
Sakura was startled at Daisuke's immediate faith in her. She began to beam. "Hai," she said, nodding. Daisuke then turned to his parents.  
"Is this alright?" he asked. Emiko let out an extremely large sigh of defeat, as did Kosuke.   
"I have my doubts," Emiko said, still frowning. "But I don't know Sakura-chan as well as you do. I hope she can forgive me for it when she frees Dark,"  
Sakura smiled even more broadly. "Arigatou," she whispered.   
"Whatever you do, Daisuke," Kosuke said. "I'll still take care of you and Dark."  
"Thank you, otou-san," Daisuke said, smiling gratefully at his father. He quickly got to his feet and helped Sakura as well. Tomoyo grew excited, and hastily turned on her camera.   
"I-I think this is similar to how I split Eriol-san and Otou-san's magic," Sakura said hesitantly to Tomoyo. She led Daisuke to an empty area in the park, and removed the key that hung around her neck. It grew in her hands and she held it out confidently before her. No one noticed the slight shaking of her hands.  
"Sakura," Daisuke said, smiling gently at her. "You can do it,"  
"Of all people, it's you," Tomoyo said reassuringly.   
"Good luck," Emiko and Kosuke said.   
"Here I go," Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes and felt her magic swirling around excitedly in her. Grasping its energy she brought it to the surface and directed it to surround Daisuke. He staggered under the full weight of her magic.   
"_Make into two,_" Sakura chanted, her voice deepening slightly. "_This single body._"  
Her star wand began to shake. "_With double entities._"  
Everyone watched, transfixed, as Sakura's magical circle surrounded her and Daisuke began to float eerily in the air, surrounded by heavy golden winds. Tomoyo felt as if it took all of her effort not to be blown away by the force of Sakura's magic. 

_"Divide  
These two  
Fused into one._

_Return them  
to their previous forms  
Niwa Daisuke  
Kaitou Dark."_

The winds surrounding Daisuke slowly began to split into another sphere of gusting winds. In it, a blurred form began to appear. Tomoyo eagerly zoomed in on the blur. Her breath quickened and her face split into an excited smile.  
"_DIVIDE!_" Sakura shouted, her eyes flying open revealing her depthless green eyes. The winds carrying Daisuke began to weaken and Kosuke and Emiko ran forward to catch Daisuke before he hit the ground. The other, containing the blurred figure, began to grow stronger. As more winds gathered around it, Tomoyo found it difficult to see what was going on inside. She then turned to Sakura and nearly threw her camera to the ground as Sakura began to fall.

+++

_Sakura…_  
She moaned, and turned away from the voice. She didn't feel like getting up.   
_Sakura, open your eyes…_  
She persistently curled herself into a ball and tried to ignore the voice. But she began to feel strong hands shaking her and loud yelling. It was too hard to avoid them now…  
"SAKURA!"   
Sakura woke up immediately. She sat up and turned her head side to side to view her surroundings. The park seemed to have vanished and transformed into… Daisuke's living room. The ground wasn't hard with gravel scattered everywhere – instead, she was lying on a plush coach, which she had seen on her first visit there. Daisuke worriedly knelt by her side and felt her forehead with the back of his palm.  
"You don't have a fever…" he said. "How are you feeling?"  
"What happened?" she asked tiredly. From the other side of the living room, Kosuke and Towa were helping Tomoyo reassemble her broken camera that she had carelessly thrown to the floor. With sat on the couch, looking down at Sakura.   
"You fainted after the spell," Daisuke said, his voice a bit sad. "You used so much energy…"  
Her eyes widened. "Dark-san! Did it work? Did I do it?!"  
Before Daisuke could respond, a door swung open and banged loudly against the wall. "You look great!" Sakura heard Emiko say. "I'm so glad that I'll be able to design more clothes for both you and Daisuke now…"  
"Aa," another voice agreed. "And I'll be sure to wear every design… unless it's something I don't want to wear."  
"A-hahaha, I bet you' d look wonderful in a pink tutu,"  
"I don't think so,"  
Two figures entered the living room. Daisuke began to smile, and Kosuke and Tomoyo watched from the coffee table as Sakura leapt up from the couch. She stood uncertainly in the middle of the living room.   
"Is it really you?" she asked.   
The man standing next to Emiko tried to hide his ecstatic expression. "I didn't get a chance to thank you yet, Sakura,"  
Sakura gave a shout of glee and ran to jump into Dark's arms. He gave a surprised laugh as he caught her.   
"I did it! I did it!" Sakura said. Dark fondly kissed her forehead.   
"Arigatou. Honto… arigatou," he murmured. "You don't know how much this means to me," Sakura beamed at him before immediately leaping onto Daisuke, who had stood up to stand by their side. No one saw Dark's strained smile.  
"Daisuke! Dark's free!" she said, happily stating the obvious. Daisuke laughed and hugged Sakura tightly.   
"Only because of you. It's all you," he said warmly. With hopped onto Sakura's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek lightly, causing her to giggle. Everyone looked at the pair fondly. Tomoyo itched for a camera to film the touching scene.  
"This is great," Sakura said. "Now I can share so many things with you and your family!"   
Daisuke grinned at her, "I'd be happy to hear a few explanations myself…"  
Dark nodded in agreement, "Like what is _up_ with your brother?"  
They then delved into a conversation on whether or not Touya was on medication or mentally insane… when Towa broke in.   
"But I wonder…" she said. "How exactly will Dark get to live in Azumano without getting caught?"  
The Niwas, Dark, and Towa all began to give thoughtful looks to one another while Tomoyo and Sakura brightened and began to smile.

+++

"Did you see that new Art History teacher?"   
"Yeah, he's _hot!_"  
"Tell me about it… He's so young…"  
"I guess he graduated early?"  
"None of the male students like him because he prefers the girls…"  
"He talks like a regular student!"  
"And his hair…! How does he get it up like that?!"  
Sakura struggled not to laugh as she left her Pre-Calculus classroom for lunch. The Erase card had successfully erased Dark's past existence, as well as the memory of him from everyone, and now he was free to pursue any career he wanted. Oddly enough, he chose to teach. No one approved, seeing as that his flirtatious mannerisms would land him in constant trouble, however, he managed to convince everyone that he was perfectly capable of handling himself. She was more than relieved for him to choose to work at Seijou High where she could keep an eye on him.   
She hurried off to meet him, as well as Tomoyo and Daisuke, at the normally secluded track field. It gave Sakura an odd feeling of nostalgia. Her close group of friends that she could share her feelings with on any topic – especially magic. Sakura smiled as she turned a corner and bumped headfirst instead a surprised Dark. Papers and books flew in the air, and Dark began to chuckle as Sakura began to apologize incessantly.  
"Tsk tsk, Kinomoto-san," he said, helping her to her feet. "I would have assumed that you learned not to run through the hallways in elementary school,"  
"I'm just always in a hurry…" She said nervously, bending down again to gather Dark's papers.   
"Hm, maybe you should slow down a bit and take a look at your surroundings," Dark said with a wry grin. Sakura smiled back.   
"Hoe~!" she cried suddenly. "We have to go! Daisuke and Tomoyo-chan are waiting for us!"  
She grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him towards the field, not noticing the faint blush on his cheeks that grew from the moment she had touched him. 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily. She waved from her position on the field next to Daisuke. She was looking through her camera lens at the three of them "Niwa-sensei," she said, giving a small bow to Dark. He began to frown.  
"Don't call me that – I'll sound old," he said. "Just 'Dark' is fine,"  
She smiled. "Alright, Dark-san,"  
Dark sighed in exasperation, and sat on the grass next to her. Daisuke began to laugh nervously.   
"This is still really weird," he said, a bit uncomfortably. "I mean, to _see_ Dark… And to hear him being called 'Niwa-sensei'…"   
"Consider that he's posing as your cousin," Sakura said as she took the seat next to Daisuke, "It should be normal,"  
Daisuke sweatdropped, "Still…"  
"I'm surprised at how easily I got this job," Dark said casually with his arms behind his head. "What the hell you'd do to manage _that?_"  
Sakura laughed nervously, "Just a few helpful hints from Eriol-san…"  
Tomoyo began to chuckle as Dark and Daisuke exchanged confused glances.   
"In any case!" Sakura said, "I'm happy that you're happy, Dark-san!"   
Dark gave her a winning smile, and a very kind look, causing Tomoyo to raise her eyebrows. Daisuke pointedly ignored it and chose instead to throw an arm around Sakura and give her a half-hug.   
"Everything's working out now, huh?" Daisuke asked. "Seems like a happy ending to some stupid shojo manga,"  
Tomoyo chuckled, "Shojo manga are very close to real-life, actually,"  
"What part? The constant love triangles, or the flying in the air?"  
"Sakura-chan can fly," Tomoyo said simply. Daisuke was about to retort, and then reconsidered.   
"This _does_ seem like some sort of fanatical story," Dark said with amazement. "We've got the love triangles, the magic, the action, drama…"  
"Humor?" Daisuke put in. Everyone paused to mull over what he said.  
"Nah,"  
"I don't think so,"  
"Unless funny consists of weak stabs at being witty,"  
They all laughed together.   
"What will happen now?" Daisuke asked, looking up at the sky. "Now I kinda wish those adventures never ended,"   
Sakura looked at Daisuke lovingly and took his hand. "At my house, there's no such thing as 'boring'," she said. Tomoyo smiled at this, and then began to secretly zoom in on Dark's eyes, which were watching Sakura with a wistful expression.  
"I'm sure things won't be _that_ boring…" she said with a small chuckle.

-Owari…?-

And on to the author's notes...


	24. atogaki

**Intertwined** : ATOGAKI

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! I FINISHED!!

This story sucked out five months of my life. I'm officially TIRED. I started at around April 2003, and ended in August 2003… It was just a simple idea really – a fantasy that I was considering doing. I really like both mangas – CCS and DNAngel. I was also really inspired by Ruri-chan's "Shape of the Heart". PLUS, I wanted there to be a way for Daisuke to like someone, since I highly dislike all the girls in DNAngel… well, just Risa and Riku. I just REALLY got into CCS, and decided that I really liked Sakura and Tomoyo. I first considered Tomoyo… but then eh. There are already a lot of fics with uncanon pairings for Tomoyo. I decided to follow Ruri-chan and do Sakura.

I really went for the "RIKU REJECTED ME" thing, because from the looks of the manga now, she really doesn't like Dark. So I didn't want her to be with Daisuke – Sakura was a better choice since she could understand Dark and Daisuke's relationship and misfortune and connect with them. I wanted to make this story as plausible as possible… 

Also, this story actually finished earlier than I expected. The whole second meeting in the park thing with Dark? That wasn't supposed to be the last get-together they had. I was planning at least one more… but things got a little carried away when I was writing, and I just couldn't stop myself. So oh well. The climax came faster than was planned. But it's still good. I hope.

When I first began writing this, I hadn't actually wanted to post this at fanfiction.net either. But as the story went along, I decided, "Eh, why not." Wouldn't hurt… plus, I'd get feedback on how I did. This story had originally been just for me and my friends. Just for my own enjoyment. A toying with power and a new world… I want things to go my way! *laughs evilly*

Anyway, that is why there is a serious lack of good storytelling here. My character growth was really choppy and messy and there were a lot of holes in the plots, I think. The story doesn't really flow… 

The main problem I had was that there were too. Many. Characters. CCS had enough own its own but to add in the characters from DNAngel was chaotic. I didn't give enough introspect onto Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Cerberus, or Yue. I mentioned Daiki only ONCE in this entire fic and With was just Dark's wings. …Whoopee. Towa-chan wasn't described that much either. I felt really bad about this since all those characters have really great personalities and would be great for a fic that was placed in a different perspective. The main focus were the last four characters – but mainly Sakura and Daisuke/Dark. I loved writing Touya scenes, though. Just sooo fun. And Dark. I love Dark. His personality is SO COOL that I think I almost pushed for Sakura to be with Dark… but eh. She's not. She's with Daisuke, who I love even more. 

The thing with Sakura though, is that I didn't want her to be too whiny or annoying. "Oh boohoo, my boyfriend never answered me," That's all fine and good, but I was kinda straining it when she continued to be in pain and sad. And her constant changing of her mind. But that's real life, I suppose. You chose to do something, and then immediately change your mind the next moment something scary pops up. And I didn't want her to have a romantic relationship with Dark. She isn't like that – she really loved Daisuke in this fic, and Dark just happened to like Daisuke too. 

At the end, I was kinda vying for the "Dark might very well grow his own feelings," I believe that because Dark was always chained down to the Niwa family, he had to kinda… go along with the Niwa boy's feelings. Maybe if he drew away from Daisuke long enough, he'd stop loving Sakura. Or love her even more for his own reasons. (Yukito and Sakura flashback…) OR MAYBE… there'll be a sequel to this about that. But I'm still considering. Fifty percent chance I will, but right now I'm just feeling like "THANK GOD. I'M DONE."

Gosh, and POOR SYAORAN. I love that boy to pieces. But he didn't get much of the limelight. How sad – but I needed him outta the way for Sakura and Daisuke to develop a relationship. And the only way those two lovebirds would get separated is if one died, and so that's what I did. …Heh. Right now, I'm up for some S+S fics …

Emiko and Kosuke… I love them too. They're so great in the manga, but I'm afraid I didn't catch their personality quite well. I kinda narrowed them down to "We love Daisuke only and Dark is just a side dish," or something like that. I wanted some Dark angst in there, so I threw that in. But I guess I zoned in on that way too much and didn't get their real essence. Heh, oh well. 

Oh yeah. I hate my ending. Too happy. Dark conveniently got separated from Daisuke… but considering Sakura's character, I _assumed_ she would use her magic to separate the two. I just couldn't think of an ending for the "Dark stays in Daisuke's body until he has a son". In order to do that ending, I'd have to fastforward about ten years into the future and have a Mini!Dark… which I VERY MUCH did not want to do. So I stuck with this crap. I hate writing endings – I just can't find the decent one to give a good wrap-up. I left way too much room for a sequel as well. Maybe I _will_ do one. o_O

Overall, I'm pretty proud of this thing, although there are still a few kinks to work out. If I grow old enough to learn how to critique a story properly, I'll revamp it. Or reedit, seeing as revamping might take a long long time. 

I'm so glad I finished!! (happy squeal)

P.S.: Sorry about the chapter separations – they're really bad I know… o_O. They stop and begin at odd places. But, mind you, I did this whole story without stopping to consider how to divide it (since I assumed I wasn't going to post it), and just decided last minute to do it. OH WELL – deal with it.

Total pages on Word: 62 Font and size: Verdana, 8 Size: 431 KB

DAAAAAAAAMN.


End file.
